La nueva Slytherin
by titita
Summary: NT SS Tonks se transforma y entra a Hogwarts como una nueva Slytherin para poder espiar a Draco, pero el maestro de pociones la descubre... Tonks necesita quedarse, que tendra que hacer para que Snape no la obligue a irse...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer Fic y se lo dedico a una amiguita la cual esta muy obsesionada con Tonks (y la tengo aqui en el messenger presionandome por que publique esto, no me deja trabajar en paz (.. )… yo en cambió con Snape, asi que ya se pueden ir imaginando de que se va a tratar esta historia. Espero irme mejorando y escribir de una mejor forma, pero como se dice "la practica hace al maestro" … Por si acaso, para despues no tener problemas, aviso desde ahora que este Fic tiene contenido M o sea, si eres menor de edad ni empieces a leer esto ( como si no lo vayas a hacer…tambien fui menor de edad )  
Estuve un buen rato buscando errores ortográficos, pero seguro que se me saltaron unos cuantos… es que hace tiempo que no escribo algo serio en castellano.

Como sea, los personajes son de la grande y unica…. J.K. Rowling

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

El vapor del té se esparcia en el frio aire del cuarto, en el cual no habia mas espacio que para una cama, una silla apolillada, un escritorio, crema para las manos y un calendario con la foto de una "plomera" la cual solo tenia puesto unos jeans anchos y unos tirantes, los cuales cubrian lo justamente necesario. En la cama estaban sentados Harry, Hermione y Ron, parada y tomando un tè, estaba Tonks.

-« Bueno¿Me van a decir cual es el gran plan que tienen? »- dijó Tonks ya un poco molesta, la situación y las caras de los tres la ponian nerviosa.

-« **¡**Shhh !! »- sicilló Hermione con el indice en la boca y mirando fijamente a Tonks.

-«¿ **¡**Que shhh !? Estamos ya hace media hora en el cuarto del conserje de un colegio de muggles, no creo que nadie más este aqui espiandonos! »- dijo poniendo una cara de ahorita hago explotar a alguien.

-« Uno nunca puede estar lo suficientemente seguro… »- respondió Harry, mirando alrededor del cuarto como buscando algun mortifago. Al estarse seguro que ellos eran los unicos en el cuarto, golpeó a Ron con el codo y acentió, dandole la señal que ya podia hablar.

-« Bueno….Tonks»-. Su voz temblaba levemente y por como apretaba sus manos parecia que estuviera por romperselas.- «… si te has dado cuenta, necesitamos mas informacion acerca de ya-sabes-quien y …pues se me a ocurrido una idea»- dijo poniendo una cara como si se hubiese acabado de tragar un gusano.

Ese Ron temblorizo, le causo lastima a Tonks y decidió cambiar su cara de molesta, al parecer intimidaba a Ron mucho más de lo que se esperaba. Era obvio que las mujeres lo ponian inseguro, y ademas, el largo pelo rubio y el cuerpo que se habia puesto para poder conseguir las llaves de ese muggle para la escuela no ayudaban a tranquilizar a Ron que desde hacia tiempo la miraba fijamente y no solo a los ojos. Asi que decidió dejar el té sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a Ron, mostrando interés por saber cual era su idea.

Ron ganó un poco mas de confianza al ver que Tonks le prestaba antención y prosiguió –« Tu sabes que Harry vió a Lucius Malfoy con Voldemort, asi que podemos estar seguros que el es un mortifago. »-

Tonks no entendia de que les podia servir esa información –«Ehm… Ron, eso ya era muy bien sabido. »-

-«**¡** Por eso mismo ! »- Interrumpió Hermione, la cual ya no podia aguantar ver lo lento e inseguro que era Ron al tratar de decir algo.- «Lo que Ronald…»- Ron y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada fija y rabiosa -« …trata de decir es que a travez de Lucius Malfoy, quien está en contacto con ya-sabes-quien, podriamos ganar bastante información»-

Tonks estaba cada vez mas extrañada¿Para esto la habian traido al cuarto de un conserje muy solitario¿Para decirle que Lucius les podria contar algo acerca de ya-sabes-quien? No, podia ser que…¿Ó si? Acaso querian que ella….

-« No estaran esperando que saque información de Lucius… de alguna manera de la cual solo una chica de mi edad podria hacer?..ya saben…o sea que yo…lo …»- Las palabras no le salian y sentia como el rostro le ardia.

Harry y Ron se miraron frunciendo el seño, sin entender nada. Hermione miro al cielo pidiendo paciencia y con suspiro dijó – « No. »-

-«Entonces que quieren que haga¿Para que me cuentan todo esto? »- tanto misterio la empezaba a molestar.

-« No queremos que hagas nada con Lucius, Tonks. De el no esperamos poder sacar ningún tipo de información de todas formas, pero tenemos a su hijo. »- dijo Hermione soltando una pequenha sonrisa.

-«Draco Malfoy»- añadió Ron.

-«Oigan, lo siento, pero Draco es demasiado joven para mi y ademas… **¡**es mi primo! »-

Todos guardaron 10 segundos de silencio.

-«No, Tonks. Harry … por favor explicale…»-le dijó Hermione.

-«Estoy seguro que Draco le cuenta todo a los Slytherins, de todas formas todos tienen algo de mortifago, queremos que te hagas pasar por un Slytherin, esa es la idea de Ron, Tonks."- Harry se quedó mirando a Tonks, esperando poder ver en su reacción la opinión que tenia acerca de esa idea.

Tonks abrió la boca para responder pero antes de poder decir algo Hermione se le adelantó diciendo. -«**¡**Eres una metamorfomaga! Piensa, te transformas y podriamos decir que vienes de alguna escuela para magos de América, Asia o donde sea, entras en la casa Slytherin, te ganas la confianza de Draco y conseguimos así la valiosa información. »-

-«En los siete años que estuve en Hogwarts, nunca hoy de nadie que entrase en el sexto año, todos estan ahi siempre desde el primero. »- .Tonks estaba algo insegura, la idea era tentadora, pero muy inestable, todo sonaba demasiado sencillo.

-«No te preocupes, ya hablamos con Dumbledore, y estaría de acuerdo que entres, haciendote pasar por una estudiante. » - dijo Harry

-«¿Qué¿En serio¿Acepto así? sin más ¿ Dumbledore? »- Tonks no se lo podia creer, Dumbledore no solía apoyar ese tipo de jueguitos, ni darle ninguna razón a sus estudiantes para desconfiar unos de los otros, como permitiendoles algun tipo de espionaje. –«No, lo creo, de ninguna manera, **¡**quiero hablar con el! »- Insistió.

Estas ultimas palabras desataron una expresión de panico en los tres Griffindors, la palidez de sus rostros era de notar inclusó en la luz amarillenta de aquel pequeño cuarto.

-«Bueno… es que… no le dijimos toda la verdad a Dumbledore, le dijimos que estabas llendo a Hogwarts para asi poder controlar que los estudiantes no hagan tonterias como ir a combatir a tu-ya-sabes-quien, haciendote pasar por uno de ellos y avisando si algo pasaba… y tambien dijimos que era tu idea. » - Respondió Ron como un metralladora y subiendo lentamente la mirada, la cual habia estado fijada en uno de sus zapatos, para así poder mirar a Tonks en los ojos.

Tonks guardó silencio por un momento, necesitaba pensar, esos tres realmente tenian agallas, **¡**Como se atrevian a mentir tan deliveradamente! Como si ella no se fuese a dar cuenta que Dumbledore no sabia nada¿Ó era talvez que tenian pensado decirselo en cualquier momento de todas formas? Ya que era demasiado riesgoso,… dejarla ir a Hogwarts sin que supiera que Dumbledore en realidad no sabia nada, pues si ella en algun momento le llegaba a hacer algun comentario a Dumbledore acerca del plan, todo se iría al diablo. Por otro lado…tenia que admitirlo, por más disgustada que estuviera, ella admiraba la valentia de los tres, esa valentia-Gryffindor de la cual ella carecía, claro que tenia muchas cualidades Hufflepuff que la ponian muy orgullosa, peró valor fue algo que ella siempre admiró. A la vez sintió un poco de selos y no pudo más que reirse de si misma. Seria mejor oir el plan completo antes de llegar a una conclusión y simplemente negarse como lo hacian otras personas que tanto le desesperaba, ella aun era joven y flexible! Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse un poco, la actitud de los tres la motivaba.

-«¿ Y cual es el plan que tienen? No creo que solo hayan pensado que entró a la escuela como una Slytherin y que Draco me va a contar todos sus secretos. »- Tonks estiró los brazos y soltó un bostezo fingido para simular desinterés y asi poder esconder su gran curiosidad, golpeó la taza, se calló y se rompió, y casi se calle ella de la silla del susto. Los tres se miraron sin decir nada y después que Tonks recuperara el equilibrio, decidió Hermione que seria ella quien iría a hablar.

-«Se que suena todo muy riesgoso, pero hemos estado muchas noches sin dormir pensando en el plan perfecto, primero te hemos hecho esta lista. » - Hermione sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans una hoja doblada, la abrio y la golpeo dos veces con su varita. _Apuntes_!  
La hoja se comenzó a llenar de oraciones.

-«Esta es una lista de apuntes que hemos hecho, de las cosas que tienes que saber acerca de Draco y los Slytherins, cosas como su comportamiento, preferencias y actitudes… asi te podras amistar rapidamente con ellos, ganar su confianza…»- Hermione le estrechó la mano con la hoja. –« Si la lees, quiere decir que aceptas hacerte cargó de esta misión »-.

Tonks agarró la hoja sin dudar, las caras felices de Hermione, Harry y Ron no podian ser más notorias. Tonks comenzó a leer y el pensar que volveria a ir a Hogwarts hizó que se le revolviera el estomago por nerviosidad y un poco de emoción… por otro lado…¿en que problema se acababa de meter?


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo!!!! Ya me duelen los ojos, por si acaso el chiste no me lo invente yo, me lo contaron una vez y pues me gustó

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

Tonks volvió a releer la hoja por quinta vez y con un suspiro y una sonrisa dirigió la mirada a Hermione.

"Se puede ver muy bien que cada uno puso individualmente algo de lo que sabia."-

" ¿Lo dices por la letra? Ya se que es difícil de leerla pero creo que se puede entender."-refunfuño el pelirrojo.

Tonks dejo que su pelo se fuera obscureciendo hasta tornarse a un marrón claro, lo cual era difícil de distinguir debido a la mala iluminación del cuarto, podría ser rubio oscuro. Levantó la hoja y citó.

" Número uno, Draco y sus amigos odian a Harry, número dos, no juegan limpio son abusivos y por ende cobardes, número tres …"-Esta vez despegó la mirada del papel y como haciendo una corta pausa miro a Harry y a Ron. –"Draco viste rosado, duerme con Goile y se depila las piernas".

Inmediatamente un golpe en la cabeza a Ron, lo hizo irse para adelante. Cuando su cabeza regresó a su posición, Ron se volteó enfurecido hacia Hermione.

"Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Porque me golpeas solo a mi, Harry también pudo haberlo escrito. "-

"No seas payaso, Ron. Solo a ti se te ocurren chistes tan malos."-

"¿Ah si? A ver cuenta TU un chiste, a ver que tan bien te sale."- La retó.

Hermione se incorporó, sentandose como si tuviera una tabla amarrada a la espalda, la mirada enfurecida no dejaba a Ron, el cual la observaba igual de molesto. Mientras Hermione intentaba contar un chiste acerca de monjas (pero primero le tuvo que explicar a Ron lo que era una monja) Tonks reía en silencio mirando al suelo, por un momento al ver como esos dos, de una extraña manera se querían, sintió un vacío en el pecho. Si ella pudiese pelear con la persona que quería, para poder así sentir su cercanía y atención…aun que sea una vez, pero el solo la evitaba, haciéndola sentir cada vez más sola.

"¿Tonks¿Estas bien?"- Los ojos esmeraldas y las cejas arqueadas de Harry la hicieron despertar de su trance.

"Ok, **¡**ok! Olvida a la monja, estaban un perro en su auto y un zorro en su auto..."- dijo Hermione levantando la voz.

" ¿Qué? Desde cuando pueden perros…"-

"**¡**Es un chiste!**¡** Por Dios !!"- Hermione perdía la paciencia, y apretaba con tanta fuerza los puños que sus dedos comenzaban a perder color.

"Si, si…"- Le respondió Tonks a Harry.-" Bueno, como sea… la idea me gusta, a demás va a ser entretenido poder estar en Hogwarts de nuevo."- su volumen de voz, iba incrementando con cada palabra, al hablar de Hogwarts sentía una chispa de alegría y podía alejar sus pensamientos de aquella persona que tanto quería pero no tenia.

"Entonces el zorro choca al perro y le dice, I´m sorry. Y el…"

"Ja..Ja.. muy gracioso Hermione, la proxima vez se lo cuentas a Harry, seguro que se muere de la risa."-dijo Ron en un tono sarcastico y triunfante.

Hermione cerro los ojos y apretó los labios, tomo una vez aire para tranquilizarse y acabo su chiste.

"El zorro dice I´m sorry y el perro le responde, I´m perri..."- apretó los labios a un mas y se podía ver como sus mejillas iban enrrojeciendose.

Ron comenzó a soltar risitas y al verlo Hermione también se tuvo que reír. Tonks se levantó y su cuerpo, rostro y pelo comenzaron a cambiar hasta convertirla en una chica de pelo negro, no muy largo, con una cara redonda, al igual que su cuerpo y no más alta que Hermione. Tonks se quedo mirando a los tres esperando su opinión.

"Pues… ¿Estas segura que quieres ser una chica? Creo que como chico tendrías mas posibilidades de amistarte con Draco."- dijo Harry, Ron acintió, pero Hermione se quedó pensando.

" ¿Quieren que me haga un chico? No se si pueda actuar bien como un hombre, que pasaría si le parezco, no se… ¿muy femenino?"- La verdad era que el pensar que tendría que estar semanas en el cuerpo de un hombre no le gustaba mucho, sobre todo la parte de ir al baño.

"Si, vas a quedarte una chica entonces haste un poco mas atractiva, esas orejas de elefante no creo que vayan a ayudar mucho."- sugirió Ron, Tonks cerró los ojos y levanto las cejas mientras cruzaba los brazos¿que se estaba esperando ese Ron?¿Una sirena?.

" ¿Harry a ti como te gustaría?"- preguntó Hermino mirando a Harry de reojo y con una mano en el mentón.

Harry la miró sorprendido, cambio un poco su posición en la cama para sentirse mas cómodo y tambaléandose de adelante para atrás, comenzó a hablar.

"A mi… me gustaría si tuviera el pelo un poco más largo."

Al decir esto, Tonks dejó que su pelo creciera un poco.

"Y los ojos ... no se...un poco mas claros.."

Y asi continuó, el decía algo y Tonks iba cambiando, hasta que en un momento Harry se quedó completamente callado y se puso rojo. Tonks se había convertido en una chica de pelo lizo y rojizo, de ojos color alba y una cara fina y simpática.

"Muy bien, Harry."-Ron le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Harry y este se ruborizó aun más.

"Verán, se me ha ocurrido esta idea."-Hermione esperó a que todos le prestaran la debida atención y continuo.-"Draco odia a Harry, y busca siempre alguna forma de molestarlo, si piensa que Harry esta enamorado de Tonks, entonces Draco busacará la forma de usar esto en su provecho. Tonks, tu le ofreces tu ayuda y le dices que tampoco soportas a Harry y asi Draco querrá planear formas de hacerle la vida imposible a Harry, y así **¡**te ganas su confianza!".

"Nada mal, nada mal."- dijo Tonks. "Ya tenemos casi todo listo ahora solo falta saber de donde vengo, porque vine y como me llamo, para no dejar lugar a dudas."

"Pues, pensemos en algo…"- dijo Ron, y los tres comenzaron a mirar a todos lados (pensando).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**¡** Queridos estudiantes! **¡**** ¡**Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts!! "- saludó alegremente Dumbledore, y recibio como respuesta un fuerte aplauso que hizo temblar las llamas de las mil velas que flotaban sobre las cabezas de unos 700 estudiantes. Dumbledore levantó una mano pidiendo silencio.

"** ¡**Antes de recibir a nuestros nuevos estudiantes quiero presentarles a Mariana Lipton!"-.

Se comenzaron a oír murmullos y de la mesa de la Casa Slytherin se levanto una chica de pelo rojizo, Tonks, que había estado sentada sola en la esquina posterior, ocupando un asiento destinado a algún nuevo Slytherin del primer año. Se aproximó a Dumbledore y podía sentir en la nuca como cada paso que daba era acompañado por la mirada de todos los estudiantes de la sala. Podía ver como Dumbledore le sonreía y a pesar de estar un poco nerviosa, aceleró el paso, ya que no quería alargar más de lo necesario su introducción. Pasó al lado de la mesa de los profesores, ya casi lo había logrado. A pesar de no haber caminado más de 15 metros sentía haber estado más de media hora intentando llegar a Dumbledore. No supo si se distrajo o si simplemente era estupida..., estupefactamente vió como el suelo se aproximaba, había tropezado con su propio pie y estaba cayendo, y en un impulso por recuperar el equilibrio se sostuvo en la mesa de los profesores, la mesa tambaleó y una copa de vino voló directamente a la cara de Severus Snape. Tonks se levantó y se encontró con la cara de Snape, la cual tenia un color rojizo debido al vino y de los cabellos goteaban gotas rojas. Tonks vio pasar toda su vida por un segundo... **¡**_No, no justamente a Snape!_ -Pensó y tenia suerte de no estar sola, ya que de estarlo, hubiese terminado como un ingrediente de pociones. Las risas de los estudiantes no mejoraron su situación, toda la sangre se le fue a la cara y con toda la vergüenza del mundo y le dijo.

"** ¡**Lo siento muchísimo… Señor!"- Casi lo llamó _Profesor Snape_, pero recordó que supuestamente era su primera vez en Hogwarts, ella ya lo había tenido como profesor en su época y sabia perfectamente como era su actitud con los estudiantes, y aunque por lo general nunca molestaba a ningún Slytherin, parecía que esta vez haría una excepción . Esperó, con un dolor en el estomago a que Snape le dijera algo, pero solo recibió como respuesta una mirada severa.

"** ¡**He aquí miss Lipton! Miss Lipton viene del sur de África y entrará a la Casa Slytherin, nuestro Profesor Snape, como jefe de la Casa Slytherin, le mostrará con mucho gusto donde se encuentra su Casa y los salones más importantes de Hogwarts para que nuestra nueva compañera se sienta como en casa." Dumbledore le mostró con los ojos a Tonks la mesa Slytherin y ella fue a sentarse. Arriesgo una ultima mirada más a Snape el cual aun la seguía teniendo en mira, no parecia estar muy contento de tener que perder su tiempo dándole una tour por Hogwarts.

Dumbledore prosiguió haciendo pasar a los nuevos estudiantes del primer año, y mientras ellos hacian su camino hacia al frente, Tonks deseaba poder convertirse en una diminuta mosca e irse desapercividamente por la ventana, muy lejos de allí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ahora empieza la parte principal del Fanfic, como le puse el rating M supongo que en algun momento tedre que escribir… algo "M", vaya vaya,... va a ser toda una experiencia!. Gracias a a Marata1507 y a Nymphadora Damasia Tonks (oye más largo no pones tu nick? Cambialo a N.D.T espero que te haya gustado este, estoy esperando a que actualices peitsch!) por los primeros comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capítulo**

La ceremonia se aproximaba a su fin. Todos los alumnos del primer año habían sido repartidos en las diferentes casas. Tonks, que al principio se había sentado sola en la parte superior de la mesa, se hallaba ahora rodeada por nuevos y pequeños Slytherins que estaban comiendo ferozmente, felices de estar en Hogwarts. No solo los mas jóvenes se veían contentos, en toda la sala se podía oír a los amigos conversando y riendo, contándose lo bien que la pasaron en la vacaciones. La única persona que distorsionaba la alegre harmonía era Tonks, ya que había puesto una cara de "ahorita se me sale toda la comida y no por donde deberia ser" , lo cual no podia ser, ya que no habia tocado ni una pieza del pollo asado o de las tortas de chocolate por las cuales los otros parecian estar apunto de pelearse, por supuesto los niños a su lado se percataron de su estado y muy discretamente se apartaron de ella, un medio metro, para poder seguir comiendo.

Tonks sentía que el estomago le daba vueltas, aun siendo un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y habiendo visto a Snape tantas veces, sentía gran respeto por el, un respeto que provenía del temor que el le causaba. Snape siempre le fue un misterio y por lo tanto un peligro, el haberle derramado esa copa de vino en la cara (accidentalmente) frente a todo el mundo era como haberse subido a un auto y recién cuando estas conduciendo a docientos kilómetros por hora en una curva darte cuenta que los frenos no funcionan.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido! Los alumnos ya estaban acabando sus postres…¿ _A que le temo tanto?, sino fue mas que un accidente, a cualquiera le podría haber ocurrido, seguro que el ya se olvido y esta ahora comiendo y charlando con Dumbledore… _Mientras Tonks buscaba desesperadamente argumentos para poder calmarse, Snape la observaba desde la mesa, algo le parecía extraño en ella, podía entender que uno de sus alumnos se pusieran tan mal por haber hecho una cosa así, pero ella era nueva y ni siquiera lo conocía.

Hemione había estado buscando con la mirada de vez en cuando a Tonks, pero Tonks siempre se encontraba mirando a la nada y con la boca medio abierta.

-"Hermione, si Malfoy se da cuenta que la estas mirando cada dos minutos, pensara que ya se conocen o que …"- una picara sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Ron. –"… o que … ya sabes… que cambiaste de rumbo… que juegas por los dos lados…que…"-

-"¡Ya!"- dijo Hermione cortante.

Pero a pesar de los sabios consejos que le daba Ron, Hermione y a veces Harry no podian evitar mirar a Tonks, la pobre se veía tan indefensa y trastornada… y de cierta forma ellos se sentían responsables por ella, después de todo fue su idea que ella viniera a Hogwarts.

De pronto, Dumbledore se levantó y todas las miradas de la sala se dirigieron a el, en un instante se produjo un silencio absoluto.

Con una sonrisa y mirando a la multitud anunció. –"Espero que hayan disfrutado del delicioso banquete, ahora pueden retirarse a la Sala Común de sus correspondientes Casas , estudiantes del primer año por favor sigan a los Prefetos de su Casa, ellos les mostraran el camino."- sin borrar su sonrisa se volvió a sentar en su silla y con satisfacción y un orgullo paternal observó como la gran sala se iba vaciando, solo una persona se había quedado sentada.

-"Severus, por favor, muestrale rápidamente las aulas más importantes y que se vaya a dormir, parece estar algo cansada"- dijo Dumbledore, Tonks había colocado la frente sobre la mesa y la movía de un lado al otro en gesto de negación mientras murmuraba frases inaudibles.-" Que conozca lo justo y necesario, no quiero que se sienta perdida mañana."

-"Si, señor."- respondió Snape sin quitar un ojo de encima a Tonks, los labios los tenia apretados formando una linea.

Dumbledore que pudo percibir un tono de desagrado en la voz de Snape, añadió con una sonrisa. – « Haz la sentir como en casa. »

Tonks al ver como Snape se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia ella, volteó rápidamente la mirada y fingió que observaba a los últimos alumnos abandonar la sala, su corazón latía fuertemente, como golpes en su pecho que le quitaban el aire.

-Miss Lipton.-

Snape se hallaba atrás de ella, su voz la hizo resaltarse y sintió un asomo de pánico, espero tres segundos, después se armó de fuerza y valor y se levantó de la mesa, forzando una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca. Seria mejor intentar arreglar las cosas y no fingir que no había pasado nada.

-"Lamento mucho aquel incidente, señor… no se que paso, perdí el equilibrio y…"-

-"Por favor, sigame."- dijo Snape fríamente y caminó hacia la salida.

Tonks lo siguió sin decir una palabra más, de un momento a otro un enorme alivio relajó su tenso cuerpo y tubo que contener las ganas de soltar un enorme suspiro. Se había imaginado que Snape le daría un terrible castigo o que le gritaría de tal forma que la dejaría al borde de las lágrimas mientras el le prometía hacerle la vida imposible en Hogwarts. Aunque sonara raro, aquella indiferencia era mucho más de lo que Tonks podría desear ya que jamas esperó ganar su consentimiento, al parecer el ser una Slytherin tenia sus ventajas. Snape podía ser una persona muy cruel si se lo proponía.

Ya más calmada pero aun cuidadosa iba por detrás de Snape, observaba como la parte mas baja de su capa negra era arrastrada sobre el piso de piedra, estaba sucia debido al polvo. Ahora que ya no se sentía tan atormentada, veía todo con otros ojos, los altos techos, las paredes de piedra y las luces de los candelabros llenaban su mente de recuerdos, el lugar que había sido su segundo hogar durante siete años no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Los pasos de Snape eran lo único que se podía oír en el corredor, ella por su parte no hacia ruido al caminar, ya que se había acostumbrado a amortiguar cada paso que daba. Le sorprendió que Snape no volteara ni una vez para asegurarse que lo estuviera siguiendo, de haber estado ella en su lugar, estaría volteando cada minuto. Al igual que Hogwarts, Snape no había cambiado en nada, verlo en la Orden era diferente a verlo en la escuela, en Hogwarts el era el temido Profesor de Pociones respetado por todos, la única diferencia era ahora que este año enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Snape bajó las escaleras, se dirigía al aula de pociones, el aire era frío y el lugar un poco más obscuro que arriba.

-"Digame Miss Lipton ¿ Qué asignaturas tenia usted en su escuela anterior?"- dijo Snape sin voltearse.

-" Tenia las mismas que hay aca, profesor."- Tonks y Hermione habían decidido, no complicar mas las cosas y hacer la otra escuela lo mas parecida posible a Hogwarts, de tal forma que Tonks no se confundiera y respondiera cosas diferentes, en caso de ser interrogada.

-"Entonces no tendrá problemas con respecto a los estudios, supongo que sabrá las reglas de la escuela¿ o necesita ser informada?"-

-"No, muchas gracias. Recibí una carta con toda la información de Hogwarts una semana antes de llegar aqui"-

-"¿Con toda la información dice¿Significa que no necesito mostrarle nada?- Snape se detuvo frente a un macizo portal de madera y si Tonks no se hubiese girado hacia la derecha lo atropellaba, para su mala suerte la manga de su túnica se enganchó con la esquina de una mesita que se encontraba al lado del portal y la arrastró al piso haciendo volar el jarrón que estaba encima de ella, con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos, vio Tonks, en cámara lenta, como el jarrón caía al suelo, centímetros antes de caer y romperse en mil pedazos, se detuvo y quedo flotando en el aire. Snape se encontraba con la varita apuntando al jarrón y mirando a Tonks con una ceja levantada.

-"¿Está usted segura que pertenece a la Casa Slytherin?, quizas oyó mal, y el sombrero en realidad sugirió… Hufflepuff o Gryffindor?"- dijó Snape sinicamente.

A Tonks le subió la sangre al rostro de la rabia, apretó los dientes con fuerza, y bruscamente cogió el jarrón flotante y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Se quedó un momento inmóvil.

-"Lo siento, señor."- dijo mirandolo y tratando de sonar arrepentida, Tonks no pensaba perder el control tan rápidamente.

-"¿Me va a decir porque me hace perder mi tiempo de esta manera, si supuestamente ya recibió una carta con TODA la información de Hogwarts?"-

-"No…profesor Snape, no toda,…solo las reglas,…y la lista de equipo y los libros que necesitaría".-

Snape se quedo mirandola unos segundos, Tonks no quería dejarse intimidar y lo observó también, sus ojos se veían tan oscuros, le parecían un par de tuneles y por un segundo sintió un impulso por saber que había adentro de ellos,estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan distante, todo ese misterio empezaba a irritarla _Desde cuando me interesa saber quien es este infeliz? Deberia concentrarme mejor en mantener mi verdadera identidad oculta, parece sospechar algo... _. Snape se volteó y abrió el portal. Tonks miraba como empujaba las puertas hasta abrirlas por completo y lo siguió adentro, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que nunca antes había estado a solas con Snape y menos tan lejos de cualquier otra persona. Sentía una especie de nervios e intimidad, lo cual le pareció ridículo ya que el solo le estaba mostrando las aulas, sin embargo la extraña sensación no desaparecía, ella estaba molesta con el y solo quería poder irse a dormir lo antes posible.

-"Esta es el aula de pociones, aqui aprenderá cosas sumamente importantes para su futura vida, no es una materia sencilla, pero por esta misma razón se convierte en algo sumamente fascinante, llena de misterios y posibilidades, tendrá que esforzarse para poder obtener los frutos que le puede otorgar este trabajo."- Snape parecía ser otro, en su forma de hablar se notaba pasión, lo cual a Tonks lo hizo parecer por un instante un poco simpático.-" ¿Sabe que utensilios tiene que traer para esta asignatura?"

Tonks asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Snape poseía el talento de descifrar fácil y rápidamente a las personas, y el era consciente de esto. Miss Mariana Lipton le parecía una chica un poco tímida, obediente, lo cual le agradaba, también inteligente aunque algo despistada o tal vez estupida. Snape estaba seguro que ella ocultaba algún secreto. Sin embargo prefirió no dejarse llevar por las apariencias y no darle tanta importancia al asunto, tal vez se estaba equivocando y malinterpretaba las cosas. Decidió que lo mejor seria esperar.

Tonks se adelanto y acababa de salir del aula, Snape aun se encontraba adentro, cuando el jarrón de afuera calló al suelo ocasionando un ruido ensordecedor al romperse.

-"¡Miss Lipton¡¿Es que usted no puede caminar sin tener que poner en peligro a alguien?!"-

-"¡Señor, no he sido yo!¡ Fué misses Norris!¡Yo ni siquiera estaba al lado del jarrón!-

De pronto, Tonks sintió como unos pasos rápidos se aproximaban a ella por detras, quiso voltear, pero fue una cuestión de segundos, sintió que le habían dado una vuelta jalándola haciendo que toda la imagen a su alrededor girara y se hiciera borrosa, cuando al fin pudo orientarse, se encontraba atrapada por Snape, que la sostenía de los hombros y la empujaba contra la fria y dura pared. Tonks estaba horrorizada e intento liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, Snape era mucho más fuerte que ella y no la dejaba moverse ni un centímetro.

Tonks no se rendía y continuó forcejeando-"¡Suelteme¡¿ Qué quiere hacerme ¡AUXÍLIO¡AYUDENME ¡ESTOY EN EL…"- la mano de Snape presionó fuertemente su boca y nariz, asfixiando sus gritos. El se arrimó más a ella y la miró a directamente a los ojos, Tonks sentía que su garganta se contraía dolorosamente, necesitaba urgentemente aire, sus espalda se arqueaba repetidamente intentando poder llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno. Cuando la desesperación la consumía y la vista comenzaba a nublarse Snape saco la mano de su boca y dio dos pasos atrás, una triunfante y modesta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-"Pero que cosa … se … ha creido"- Tonks quería decirle todo lo que pensaba, estaba furiosa, pero necesitaba tomar antes aire, mucho aire.

-"¡Silencio!"- Snape sonaba ahora molesto, y Tonks sintió como si un diminuto rayo le hubiese pasado por la cabeza y supo que cosa habia hecho Snape con ella, en el rostro de Tonks se podía ver el horror que sentía ¿ _Comó no me di cuenta? _lentamente levantó la mirada, se sentía descompuesta y pensaba que en cualquier momento iría a vomitar, cuando lo miró a los ojos, lo oyó decir –" Mañana a las seis de la tarde en mi oficina, Nymphadora."

----------------------------------

Bueno el tercer capítulo, vaya vaya, este capítulo ehhh… más improvisado imposible! Aunque a la mitad ya sabia que cosa iba a pasar, ahora ni se como continuar jeje, tengo unas ideas… ya se me ocurrira algo razonable (yujuuu) por si acaso Snape le hizo occlumentic a Tonks y por eso sabe que es Tonks (lo digo por si no estuvo claro) ojala les haya gustado hasta ahora, gracias a todos los que me han dado review, adiosin


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto Capítulo**

Tonks levantó la mirada pero lo único que alcanzó ver, fue como la capa de Snape se levantó levemente al este darse la vuelta y marcharse. Lo observó alejarse sin atreverse a seguirlo o decir algo. Tonks como todo Auror profesional, aun estando al borde del llanto, se quedó un momento pensativa, analizando los comos y los porques de la situación, esperando poder llegar a una conclusión razonable... _¡Dios, metí la pata!_ Tonks ahora si que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

Hubiese preferido desconectar sus pensamientos por un momento, pero todo tipo de imágenes le venían a la cabeza, imágenes de Snape escribiendo una carta a la Orden, de el hablando con Dumbledore, los rostros decepcionados de Hermione, Harry y Ron. ¿Comó era posible que fracasara en una misión tan sencilla? Tonks decidio encaminarse a la Casa Slytherin, realmente no le importaba que cosa le esperaría ahí, ya que… Tonks dejó de caminar para poder golpearse con la palma en la frente, después de arrastrarse la mano por la cara hasta el mentón, vaciló unos segundos y se fue rumbo a la oficina de Snape.

-"En realidad es su culpa…"- susurró Tonks para si misma. _¿Como se va así nomas sin dejarme la contraseña¿Quería que duerma en el suelo frente a la puerta?_ Su expresión había cambiado por completo, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

Era lógico que Tonks hubiese preferido pedirle la contraseña a Dumbledore, pero no podía ignorar la perfecta posibilidad para hablar con Snape que había sido puesta a sus pies, quizás aun habían esperanzas de arreglar las cosas. Entusiasmada por la oportunidad que se le había otorgado, aceleró el paso _…Snape es solo una persona y ni siquiera es más mi profesor, me he estado torturando por gusto!_ Tonks iba erguida, completamente segura de si misma.

Snape estaba sentado en el escritorio de su nuevo salón de clases, ya nunca mas enseñaría pociones. Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, era la asignatura que había esperado poder enseñar desde un principio, aunque los estudiantes no eran más que una banda de inútiles incompetentes¡incapaces de memorizar a lo largo de un año más de 10 conjuros!_…Miserables…_ con lo indispensable que era dominar ese tema, Snape no podía creer el poco interés que demostraban los ignorantes aquellos en todo tipo de asignatura o tema de importancia. Tendría que enseñarles bastante, no había tiempo que perder y menos aun con el Señor Oscuro de regreso, tiempos difíciles se aproximaban.  
Y fuera de eso ¿Cual era el significado de la presencia de Tonks? Era obvio que Albus sabia la verdadera identidad de miss Lipton¿Pero porque no le informó¿Y que se había creído esa muchacha que podría engañarlo? Snape enfurecido, se levantó para ir a hablar con el director, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-" ¡Ahí esta! Estuve en la otra oficina por error. ¡Mire Snape! Hablemos racionalmente, de adulto a adulto, de acuerdo? Creo que mejor le explico lo que esta pasando aquí"- propuso Tonks mientras caminaba hacia el.

Snape no respondió nada, Tonks no podía ver su rostro porque la luz de la habitación era muy tenue así que se acerco aun más, a no más de tres pasos pudo por fin percibir las mímicas de Snape y ver como la miraba sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-" Ehm, digo , se..seguro quiere saber que hago aquí… bueno pues vera…yo…"- Tonks se coloco la mano frente a la boca y tocio un poco para aclarar la garganta, fue cuando se dio cuenta como estaba latiendo su corazón y agradeció a Merlin que el lugar no estuviera tan iluminado, ya sentía que las mejillas las tenia al rojo vivo.

-"Creí haberle dicho que venga mañana a las seis de la tarde."- el tono en la voz de Snape era indecifrable.

-"Yo solo vine… porque…yo no tengo la contraseña para entrar a la Casa Slytherin"- dijo Tonks en un tono tan bajo, que era necesario concentrarse para poder entenderle.

Snape la miró fijamente y se dejo caer de vuelta en su silla, sin quitarle la mirada alzó su varita y de la oscura esquina se aproximó una silla, la cual rompió el silencio, al raspar la madera contra la piedra. La silla se detuvo justamente atrás de Tonks.

-"Siente se."-

La constante mirada de Snape ponía nerviosa a Tonks, al querer sentarse Tonks se piso la túnica y en vez de caer para atrás, fue catapultada para adelante y golpeó el escritorio de Snape de tal forma que este se sacudió unos diez centímetros de su lugar, por suerte solo se rompió un vaso, el cual había salido volando, pasando justo al lado de la cabeza de Snape y estrellando se contra el muro, cinco metros atrás. Tonks sudaba frío, tenia la boca bien abierta y emitía un sonido parecido al de una tetera.

-"No se porque no me sorprende..."- A pesar de haber estado a punto de perder un par de dientes, Snape sonaba bastante calmado.

-"¡¡Lo siento muchísimo señor ¡Pisé mi túnica y cuando levante el pie para liberarme, me fui para adelante! Perdone me!"- imploró Tonks con la voz quebrada. –"¡Fue sin querer!"

-"Por favor miss Tonks, antes que termine sepultado por un monte de libros, debido a que usted, sin querer, enredó la túnica con el estante, me gustaría oír las razones por las cuales ha venido aquí a Hogwarts"- Al parecer aquella Tonks indefensa y en pánico, conmovió (un poquitito) al ex-maestro de pociones, y además, Tonks había tenido razón ella ya era una adulta, según las leyes. Snape la había estado percibiendo todo el tiempo como una alumna.

Ya que Tonks había mantenido la mirada enfocando a sus zapatos, tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo¿acaso Snape acababa de hacerle un chiste? _¿Es que no esta molesto?_ Ahora si que se puso roja y ni la oscuridad mas espesa, podría esconderlo. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado Tonks logró sentarse sin que ningún desastre ocurriera. Aun sorprendida por el súbito cambio de actitud que mostraba Snape, se preparó para hablar, fue en ese mismo momento que volvió a sentir aquella sensación de intimidad que había experimentado cuando estuvo con el en el aula de pociones.

-"Bueno, como debe haberse imaginado, el señor Dumbledore conoce mi verdadera identidad."-

Snape asintió con la cabeza.

-"Ya que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto, se sospecha que muchos estudiantes querrán formar grupos para combatirlo o incluso algunos otros querrán unírsele, debido a esto se nos ocurrió la idea que entrase yo, de incógnito para poder informar que cosas traman los estudiantes."- Tonks recupero algo de confianza al no tener más a Snape presionando la, y el hecho que el la escuchara con atención y sin interrumpirla era motivador.

-"En tiempos hostiles como estos, hay sucesos que lamentablemente son inevitables"- respondió Snape-" Entiendo muy bien que Albus Dumbledore intente proteger a sus estudiantes de comerte alguna estupidez, por ser incapaces de tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, pero aun sabiendo que algún estudiante piensa marcharse, se nos sera imposible evitar o reprimir aquella decisión, Hogwarts no es una prisión, miss Tonks."

Tonks no sabia que decir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Snape había convertido su supuesta misión en obsoleta, incluso absurda. Ahora ya no veía excusa para poder quedarse en Hogwarts y espiar a Draco.

-"Sin embargo…"- Snape se levantó de su silla y le dio una vuelta al escritorio, apoyando se a el, quedando frente a Tonks. Tonks lo miraba, esperando a que dijera algo. –"Tal vez su visita a Hogwarts pueda ser nos de alguna utilidad."

Snape colocó sus manos en los hombros de Tonks –"¿Tendría usted, miss Tonks, algún interés en ayudar? "

Tonks sentía que sus hombros se calentaban bajo las manos de Snape y sintió choques suaves de electricidad en la espalda. Algo raro le estaba pasando, y se sentía muy confundida pero aun así, asintió con la cabeza dando una tímida sonrisa. Ahora un calor se iba difundiendo por todo su cuerpo y era incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Snape la soltó y se sentó de nuevo en silla. Tonks no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-"Entonces venga a las seis a este mismo lugar, le contare que tendrá que hacer"- dijo Snape mientras acomodaba las hojas de su escritorio. –"La contraseña es SectrumSempra, espero que así, esos inútiles, memoricen aunque sea un hechizo."

Tonks se contuvo la risa, y se levantó para irse.-"Estaré aquí a las seis entonces."-dijo y dio media vuelta.

Mientras salia del aula y se dirigía a su nueva Casa, Tonks pensó …_Trabajando con Snape era la única forma de poder quedarme…_ pero la incertidumbre se apodero de ella, se dio cuenta que había sentido una atracción hacia Snape en el momento que la tocó y temió que mantener la misión de espiar a Draco, no fuera la única razón por la cual había aceptado trabajar con el.

---------------------------------------------

Puff!! Horas he estado sentada aqui, a pesar de ser corto y medio... retardado, es mas dificil de escribir de lo que parece (jejeje) me arden los ojitos y tengo hambre! Pero igual estoy feliz de haber acabado otro capitulo más, gracias por todos los comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Ojala les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

**  
**

Por alguna extraña razón mi Word solo funciona en italiano, o sea que hay seguro bastantes errores ortográficos que no he visto... y eso que he buscado bastante, asi que me disculpó por eso de antemano. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, ojala les guste este capítulo, es el mas largo hasta ahora. orgullosa

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quinto Capítulo

Podia sentir el peso de su descompuesto cuerpo tras cada paso que daba, iba sola por los pasillos y ni un fantasma parecia querer asomarse, todos los cuadros ya estaban dormidos y fue por eso que prefirio no encender su varita. Sin embargo tampoco era necesario invocar luz, ya que frente a ella, cada ventana iluminaba toda la zona como una linterna. Era una luz intensa que hacia brillar partes del pasillo y dejaba las otras en oscuro. Tonks caminaba lentamente, no queria llegar tan rápido a la casa Slytherin.  
Casi arrastrando los pies se acerco a una de altas ventanas, apolló los codos al marco y asomó la cabeza hacia afuera, una brisa fria parecida al agua la despertó. Se quedó mirando las afueras, la luna iluminaba todo, volviendo el bosque y el lago blanquiazul y brillante.

-"Parece casi de dia…"- dijó Tonks , y sin quitar la mirada del paisaje frente a ella, dejó de ver lo que estaba afuera y se sumirgió en sus pensamientos.

¿_Que es lo que habia pasado? _No podia entender porque se pusó se esa manera frente a Snape. Habia notado un cierto interes por el a lo largo de la noche, pero ese interes no podia ser nada mas que curiosidad, Tonks solo queria saber que persona era el realmente. Pero en el momento que Snape la tocó, sintió como un calor recorria todo su cuerpo, parecido a lo que sentia cuando estaba muy cerca a Lupin.

_Remus Lupin_, un sentimento de culpa la hizo estremecerse, aquella luna blanca parecia acusarla, recordarle quien es la persona a quien ella de verdad quiere. Tonks no podia entender porque su cuerpo habia reaccionado de ese modo y el pensar que Snape talvez habia notado la reacción que tuvieron sus manos sobre ella, provocaron que a Tonks se le voltee el estomago y le ardiera el rostro. De inmediato prefirio reprimir ese pensamiento y se puso en marcha hacia su nueva Casa. Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a su encuentro con Snape, lo cual no era bueno ni para ella, ni para su misión.

Reanimo en su cabeza toda la conversación que tuvo con Hermione, tratando de no olvidar nada importante. Despues de pasar el gran laberinto de corridores, Tonks ya se sentia preparada, dió vuelta a la ultima esquina y encaro un muro de piedra blanca, la cual resaltaba incluso en la oscuridad.

-"¡Lumos!"-

Apretando firmemente su varita, observó con el seño algo fruncido la entrada a la Casa Slytherin. Un poco inquieta pero con voz firme dijó:

-"¡SectumSempra!"-

Inmediatamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse, pero Tonks que habia tenido la varita en la mano mientras decia la contraseña, recordó que lo que dijo no solo era una contraseña.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tonks pudo sentir como su varita dió un pequeño temblor, de la punta se disparó un rayo de luz haciendo el mismo sonido que hace el papel cuando es desgarrado y se metió a la Casa Slytherin sin haber sido invitado.

-"¡¡MI MADREEEEE!!"- Un gritó sin duda femenino y muy agudo salió del cuarto y retumbó en las orejas de Tonks igual como lo hizo el jarron que rompió Ms. Norris.

Sin perder ni un segundo Tonks se avalanzó hacia adentro, rogando que nada hubiese pasado. No queria ni pensar en las cosecuencias que traerian lastimar gravemente a un estudiante en su primer dia¿Qué diria Dumbledore¿Qué haria Snape? El rostro lo tenia palido, la boca seca y las manos le sudaban.  
Atravezo la cortinas verdes y paró abruptamente, con el corazón en la garganta se quedó pasmada, una grieta en el suelo delataba el camino que habia tomado el hechizo, donde acababa la grieta, se encontraba un sillón, estaba cortado perfectamente en la mitad. Alguien estaba sentado en el, a dos centimetros del corte, era un chico rubio.

_Tenia que ser justamente el!!_ Pensó Tonks frustrada y se quedó mirando al rubio que temblaba y se avanicaba rapidamente con una mano la cara y con la otra presionaba su pecho. Por otro lado estaba aliviada que no le hubiera pasado nada, aunque estuvo bien cerca. Esperó un momento a que Draco la percibiera para poder disculparse, pero el no dejaba de contemplar con la boca abierta el desastrozo corte al lado de sus piernas.  
Al parecer el ganarse la confianza de Draco seria un poco mas dificil de lo que se habia esperado.

-"Ehm…No sabes cuanto lo siento…¡ Fue un accidente!"- dijó Tonks con dificultad, sentia la lengua pesada.- "¿Estas bien?"

Draco se viró hacia ella –"¡¡TU!!"- de un salto se incorporo en un instante, el horror habia desaparecido de su rostro, Tonks nunca habia visto a una persona mas furiosa, se podia ver como le hervia la sangre. – "¿ES QUE TU ERES ESTUPIDAAAA!?¡¡NO SABES QUE SECTUMSMPRA TAMBIEN ES UN HECHIZO COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLO CON LA VARITA EN LA MANO??!!!"-

-"¿Que sucede aqui?"- Una chica en pijama y con el pelo algo despeinado salio de uno de los cuartos, al parecer la bulla la habia sacado de la cama.

-"Mira…si es la nueva…"-otra muchacha con los ojos semicerrados salió a tras de ella, y despues de dar un bostezo añadió- "…y parece que tambien dijo la contraseña con la varita en la mano, que estupida…"

Tonks cruzo los brazos y fruncio las cejas. _..tambien dijo la contraseña con la varita en la mano…_¿Asi que ella no era la primera en hacer ese hechizo¿Qué tanto escandalo hacia Draco entonces? _Aunque pensandolo bien…_ Tonks observo la grieta y el sillon ahora doble …_si tenie una razon para molestarse_,_¡_P_or poco y lo rebano!_.  
Sin embargo Tonks quedo algo confusa… habia algo raro, el resto del cuarto parecia estar intacto. Achinó los ojos e inspecciono el suelo y en efecto! Cerca a su grieta habian unas pequeñas marcas, la mayoria no eran mas que raspones.  
Para esto Draco habia calmado sus rapidas y profundas respiraciones. Se paso una mano por los rubios cabellos acomodando su peinado y adopto su tipica pose de ser superior. Mas Slytherins habian salido de los cuartos y en pocos momentos unos 20 estudiantes de todas las edades se amontonaron atras de Draco, algunos empinandose para poder ver mejor. Tonks pudo sentir como una ola estaba apunto de explotar encima de ella y arrastrarla al ahogo. Pero nadie alzo la voz para enfrentarla, solo la miraban y murmuraban entre ellos.

-"Increible…"- oyó Tonks decir a un gordito, debido a la luz y a la distancia era dificil decir si estaba molesto o frustrado.

-"¿Ya viste eso?"- le dijo una muchacha rubia, a su vecina, esta acintió, tenia los ojos bien abiertos y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

-" ¿Es realmente una studiante?…"-fue otro de los susurros que pudo pescar Tonks del inentendible murmullo que habian creado los Slytherins, la que estaba hablando era una niña del tercer año.-"…seguro que es mas poderosa que la vieja de Mc Gonagall…jiji…y ahora esta en nuestra Casa."- Mas que asustada sonaba emocionada y miraba a Tonks de arriba a abajo ansiosamente.

Tonks que se habia quedado con los brazos cruzados frente a Draco, comprendio porque todo el mundo sonaba tan interesado y no pudo ignorar el hecho que su hechizo y su poder estuvieran siendo admirados en ese momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapode los labios, pero al instante tuvó que obligarse a volver a su expresión seria y a su mirada molesta, no podia mostrar debilidad, eso fue lo que le dijo Hermione antes de separarse. Al parecer Draco tambien habia captado la mayor parte de los comentarios, ya que su expresion fue cambiando, primero de molesto a preocupado y finalmente de preocupado a sonriente.-"Bueno, parece que tuviste un accidente con tu varita al decir la contraseña."-dijo Draco con una sonrisa y lo suficientemente alto para que todos los presentes lo pudieran oir.  
Estrecho su mano a Tonks.- "A muchos de nosotros nos paso lo mismo, simplemente olvidemoslo Mariana y bienvenida a la Casa Slytherin."

"Je..je…" _¡__Pedaso_de_ hipocrita!_ –pensó Tonks, y se mordio el labio. _Primero intenta asustarme y ahora que todos dicen que soy fuerte, quiere amistarse conmigo para poder asi elevar su imagen,__¡__el infeliz!… _Sin embargo esto era justo lo que necesitaba para poder ganarse la confianza de Draco, despues de todo si habian esperanzas para su misión.

Con una sonrisa igual de falsa le dió la mano- "Si, me alegra estar en esta casa, gracias por darme la bienvenida."

Un niño del primer año que todo el tiempo estuvo parado como una ollita con agua hirviendo, termino revalsando todas sus emociones- ¡Eso fue increible¡De verdad hiciste tu eso?!- con las cejas en alto señalo con ambos brazos al sillón – Acaso son todos tan fuertes del lugar de donde vienes Ms. Lipton?!

-"¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer?"-dijó otro.

-"¿Puedes tranformarte en un animal?"-

-"¿Que quieres ser cuando seas grande?"-

-"¡¿En que cosa estoy pensando en este momento?!"-

-"¿Porqué me duelen los ojos cuando me quedo mirando el sol?"-

El resto de preguntas eran inentendibles ya que todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.  
Los menores comenzaban a pelearse porque sus preguntas sean oidas, tapandose la boca, empujandose y hasta golpenadose, la cosa se pusó fea cuando una pelirroja comenzó patear en la barriga a uno de los chicos que acababa de derribar.

Draco enfurecido le hizo una señal a una Slytherin mayor de pelo negro, a esta frunció el seño al parecer no le gustaba mucho ser mandada pero aun asi acintió.

- "¡A dormir¡De una vez!"- dijó con voz de mando. –"¡No lo voy a repetir!"

Mientras la muchacha se encargaba de que todos los niños se fueran a la cama, Draco tomó la mano de Tonks y la jalo a un sillón, aun intacto, frente a la chimenea. Tonks se sorprendió por la tremenda confianza que habia cogido su primito en tan poco tiempo, a pesar que el sillon daba espacio para unas 5 personas Draco estaba tan cerca de Tonks que sus rodillas se tocaban, el la observaba con una sonrisa y Tonks vio como las sombras del rostro de Draco se movian al igual que el fuego de la chimenea, el no le quitaba un ojo de encima… _Demasiada confianza…_

Al lado de Draco se sento la chica de pelo negro.

Ya se fueron a dormir.- le dijo a Draco intentando mirarlo a los ojos, pero el no dejaba de contemplar a Tonks, o al menos fingir que lo hacia, la chica deslizo al mirada hacia Tonks y se presentó.-" ¿Hola, yo soy Pansy Parkinson, y tu eres." - Pareció reflexionar por un momento, Tonks estaba a punto de presentarse cuando Pansy dijó .- "asi, …Mariana Lipton, dime ¿Qué tal el paseo con el profesor Snape? Parecia estar algo molesto¿ no?"

Tonks noto que Pansy miraba más a Draco que a ella cuando le hablaba, tratando de captar su atención, _acaso no se da cuenta que Draco no esta mas que fingendo?_ Pansy estaba molesta, eso era mas que notorio pero Tonks no podia permitir el hacerse de enemigos, tener a una chica observandola noche y dia buscando buscando en ella alguna falla para despues poder ir corriendo a contarselo a Draco, era una cosa muy… inoportuna.

-"No diria molesto, estaba mas que nada serio… pero parece ser una persona seria."- Tonks se esforzo en sonar lo mas amigable posible- "Dime Pansy tu conoces a un estudiante de Gryffindor, a Harry Potter?"

Draco agacho la cabeza, su mirada se lleno de odio.

-"Si¿Porqué?"-

Es que, se me presento hoy cuando todos se estaban llendo a sus Casas.- mintió Tonks. – "Me dijó que era una lastima que yo no estuviera en Gryffindor, pero que seguro nos veriamos a menudo."

-"¡¿Eso dijo?!"-. Pansy abrio la boca y miro sorprendida a Draco, el le devolvio la mirada.- "Y bueno tu que le dijiste?"

Ese maricón de Potter esta tramando algo, lo se Pansy - comentó Draco alejandose un poco de Tonks y sentadose normalmente.

-"Yo… bueno, no le dije nada, me parecio extraño que viniera a hablarme asi de repente."- Tonks tenia practica actuando, siempre adoptaba otra personalidad cada vez que se transformaba, eso era algo que Moody apreciaba. –"Queria saber si el suele tener contacto con otros Slytherins o si solo me hablo a mi asi."

-"No te dejes engañar por ese idiota, seguro que se estaba burlando de ti."- Pansy sonaba molesta.-" Piensa que nosotros los Slytherins somos unos imbeciles, odio cuando se mete con uno de nosotros¡Ya vera!"

_Uno de nosotros…_ Tonks sintió algo de simpatia por Pansy al oirla hablar asi, haciendola ya parte de su grupo y no podia creer lo facil que habia sido poder infiltrarse. Pero los ojos ya le comenzaban a picar y deseaba poder hecharse en una de las suaves camas de Hogwarts.

Como si le hubiera leido la mente Pansy se paró y anunció que se iba a dormir.

-"¿Me podrias mostrar donde voy a dormir yo?"- Tonks tambien se paró, dejando a Draco solo en el sillón.

-"Ven conmigo. "–Pansy se dirigió a una puerta grande y mazisa.- Los Elfos ya se encargaron de ponerte una cama, al principio estabamos todas un poco molestas, pero creo que la vamos a pasar bien, verdad?

Tonks le regalo una sonrisa y Pansy empujó la puerta, abirendo asi la entrada a un cuarto completamente oscuro, Tonks volteó una ultima vez para ver a Draco, pero el ya no estaba en el sillón, se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de la Casa …¿_A donde ira? _Pero ya estaba muy cansada para ponerse a especular, entró al cuarto, se hecho en su cama y no habia acabado de envolverse en las sabanas cuando ya estaba durmiendo.

-------------------------------------------------

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio todos sus pergaminos estaban ordenados y frente a el burbujeaba un calderon, habia estado toda la noche creando una poción para Dumbledore, pero tampoco parecia funcionar y Dumbledore tampoco parecia darle mucha importancia. _¡__Como puede ser una persona tan imprudente!_ Pero Snape pensaba que aun tenia tiempo para crear una poción…un antidoto adecuado, para poder sanar esa mano negra. Tonks podria ayudarlo, su contaco hacia Moody era de gran beneficio, solo tenia que tener cuidado.  
En la noche anterior solo quizo ser amable para poder ganarse su confianza, pero al poner sus manos sobre los hombros hombros de Tonks, provoco que ella lo mirara con fuego en los ojos, acaso lo odiaba tanto? Fue por eso que decidió alejarse, sentió que en cualquier momento Tonks iba a avalanzarsele encima. Seria mejor tener mucho cuidado con esa maga, no podia arriesgar que ella prefiriera dejar Hogwarts antes de cooperar con el.

----------------------------------------------

Un dolor en el abdomen desperto a Tonks, se levantó aturdida y se dirigio al baño. Se fue a dormir tan rápido y despues de tanta comida y bebida que habia tendio en el banquete, no era de sorprenderse que ahora su vegiga comenzase a quejarse. Lo más sijilosamente posible logró llegar a la puerta del baño, introdujó su varita en un agujero al lado de la puerta y pensó_"Lumos"_ automaticamente se encendieron unas bolas de piedra que colgaban del techo, illuminando con una luz amarilla lo que era el baño mas lujuoso que jamas habia visto, el baño en la Casa Hufflepuff no era nada en comparacion a este, el piso compuesto por lozetas blancas, acabados dorados y verdes que bordeaban el espejo y una tina plateada tres veces mas grande que su cama, ese Salazar se pasó de la raya al construir su Casa! Cerró la puerta y se sentó urgentemente en el retrete, el alivió fue indescriptible.Ya mucho mas relajada, se fue a lavar las manos, el espejo estaba ahora frente a ella y mientras remojaba sus manos en el agua tibia que salia del caño en forma de serpiente, se quedó mirandose un buen rato, sonriendole a su imagen y haciendo un par de muecas. Se sentia bien, se acomodó un mechón morado que se le metia al ojo y cogió la taolla a su lado. Estaba frontandose las manos cuando en un instante todos los bellitos de su piel se erizaron, y con un shock volvio a verse a ver al espejo,_¡_Ya no era Mariana Lipton! Era de nuevo ella, y para colmo de males, estaba en su forma mas escandalosa, completamente diferente a la Slytherin, en la que se habia convertido. El cuerpo mas adulto, el pelo más corto, más…morado y el rostro de Tonks. Se miró a la barriga y le agradeció a su vegiga, la habia salvado… una vez más (Tonks podia recordar otras ocaciones en la que sus necesidades corporales le habian ahorrado posibles aprietos) Si no hubiese sido por tener que ir al baño, no se hubiese levantado más temprano que las demas y estas se habrian dado cuenta que ella era una impostora. Talvez habia soñado algo y su cuerpo se trasformó por si mismo o simplemente volvia a su forma "original" cada vez que se hechaba a dormir, pero no tenia tiempo para averiguar el motivo de su cambió, afuera podia oir voces, ya estaban comenzado a levantarse, se concentró y en menos de un minuto volvió a convertirse en Mariana Lipton.

"¡Buenos dias!"- Pansy saludó a Tonks cuando esta estaba saliendo del baño.-Alistate deprisa para poder desayunar y llegar a tiempo a las primeras hora,¡ Tenemos dos horas de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras!

"¡Uy¡Seguro que va a estar emozionante!"- le dijó una chica gordita y pecosa a Pansy,mientras se abotonaba su blusa.

El resto comenzó a reir y conversar, algunas miraban a Tonks y le sonreian, Tonks estaba subiendose la falda cuando entiendo la razón de tal alboroto. No le habia dado tanta importancia a lo que estaban diciendo, porque habia pensado que los Slytherins siempre tenian una especie de atracción por las artes oscuras, pero en realidad se estaban refiriendo a Snape, Tonks habia olvidado que este año el enseñaria la clase que el siempre habia deseado. Estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, pero de repente se sintió algo nerviosa. Esperó a que el resto terminara de alistarse y se volteó para sentarse sobre su cama, cuando vio el desastre que habia ocasionado, ropa envuelta con sabanas y zapatos de una forma poco peculiar, como podia desordenar alguien algo de esa manera? Y ademas estaba todo lleno de tierra ya que Tonks se habia quedado dormida con los zapatos puestos. Esto le dio un poco de vergüenza y saco su varita, la agitó y dijó:

-"Scourgify"- Pero en vez de limpiarze todo, se mezcló la suciedad y la tierra con la ropa, y el polvo que flotaba se adentro en las sabanas dejandolas plomas.

Todas se quedaron mirando el hechizo que habia usado Tonks, ella sabia lo que podian estar pensando… ¿Como era posible que una maga tan poderosa maneje un hechizo tan sencillo de una manera tan miserabile?.

"¡Es para que esos malditos Elfos tengan más trabajo!"-dijó automaticamente en tono burlón antes de que cualquira pudiese comentar algo y para su suerte todas comenzaron a reir, algunas se pusieron a saltar sobre sus camas con los zapatos puestos y reian aun más…_Que malas…_

Diez minutos despues bajaron a desayunar, a Tonks ya le estaba rugiendo el estomago. Se sentaron y frente a ellas apreció el desayuno, habian panqueques con miel de maple, huevos revueltos, panes, salchichas alemanas y todo tipo de jugos, frutas y leche. Con la boca llena de agua comenzó a embutir una tostada tras la otra y podia sentir como el estomago empezaba a llenarsele. Las mesas aun no estaban muy llenas, y Tonks no podia divisar ni a Harry, ni a Hermione o a Ron. Asi que supusó que aun estarian durmiendo.  
El tiempo parecia acelerarse, de un momento a otro las Slytherins ya habian acabado y se pararon para ir a clases.  
A Tonks no le quedo otra que seguirlas, no podia ser tan tarde, ya que muchos estudiantes aun no habian bajado a desayunar.

Eran las primeras en pararse frente a la puerta del salon para Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. El aire alli estaba frio y cargado por el rocio de la mañana que se adentraba a Hogwarts por todas partes. Unos cuantos Slytherins mas llegaron y unos Gryffindors, una chica bajita le estaba contando a Tonks que el profesor Snape siempre habia deseado enseñar esta asignatura, que habia sido una sorpresa para todos que este año porfin fuera a hacerlo, Tonks fingía estar sorprendida e interesada por lo que esta muchacha le contaba, pero en realidad no era ninguna noticia nueva para ella.

-¡Ron¡Por Merlin¡¡Quitate los lentes de Harry mientras corres que van a terminar los dos callendose!!- la molesta voz de Hermione y las risas de Ron y Harry eran inconfundibles, Tonks se emocióno, tenia muchas ganas de volver a verlos.

-"¡Ya, ya¡Por eso no tienes que jalarme de la mano, no es que no pueda ver nada!"-

-"¿Estamos tarde?"- preguntó Harry mientras reducia la velocidad y se ponia los lentes.

-"No, aun nos quedan cinco minutos."- Le respondió Hermione, parecia que ellos aun no se habian dado cuenta de que Tonks estaba alli, ya que ni la miraron.

Unos cuantos estudiantes más siguieron llegando, Tonks intentaba hacer contacto visual con los tres pero ellos parecian haber olvidado que ella estaba ahi. En eso las puertas se abrieron, Snape ya estaba adentro, todos guardaron silencio y entrarón, sentandose en las primeras mesas libres que encontraban. Tonks se sentó en una mesa para dos y automaticamente a su lado se sentó Draco, a tras de ellos estaban Crabble y Goyle, Pansy estaba adelante. Draco acababa de llegar, ya que Tonks no lo habia visto afuera esperando.

-"Oye…"- le susurró Draco a Tonks y le hizo una seña para que mirara a la derecha, ahi sentado estaba Harry, mirandola y sonriendo. –"Te esta mirando."

El plan estaba funcionando, almenos Draco ya pensaba que algo queria hacer Harry con Tonks, sin duda Hermione los entreno muy bien la noche anterior.  
La clase empezó y, en un dos por tres, toda su concentración se enfocó en lo que decia Snape, fue sorprendete el discurso que dió, nadie hablaba, todos lo escuchaban atentamente, el iba rondeando las mesas mientras les ordenaba abrir sus libros y les hacia preguntas, las cuales eran perfectamente respondidas por Hermione, sin recibir ni medio punto por ello. Tonks no dejaba de mirarlo y seguir sus pasos hasta que sus miradas se encontrarón, en ese momento volvio a sentir una especie de calor y agachó la mirada avergonzadamente.

Nadie parecia haber notado nada, pero Tonks estaba cada vez más nerviosa, ya le estaba comenzando a parecer ridicula su actitud, _Un solo dia lo he visto y ya me comporto como una desesperda frente al ultimo hombre en el mundo_. El hecho que nunca jamas, ni en la mas remota de sus fantasias pubertales, habia visto en Snape un hombre, tenia que tener algun significado, para ella el siempre habia sido la rata entre los profesores que les mandaba tareas en las vacaciones de navidad. Cada vez que el se acercaba a su pupitre su corazón se aceleraba y Tonks apretaba los labios, se hundia en su libro, encongiendose lo mas que podia, intentando desaparecer o no ser vista.

Tras una eternidad las clases acabaron, los Slytherins se la llevaron a las otras asignatura y el resto del dia no volvio a ver a Hermione, Harry, Ron…ni tampoco a Snape. Las horas pasaban lentamente y eran aburridas, Pansy le preguntaba si estaba bien, y Tonks se esforzó por fingir buen animo, riendo cuando ellas reian y haciendo preguntas que cualquier nuevo estudiante haria.  
Estuvieron afuera despues de clases aprovechando los ultimos dias secos y aun no tan frios. Cuando unas nubes plomas bien cargadas se posaron sobre Hogwarts, dejando caer diminutas gotas, decidieron todas que era hora de volver la Casa Slytherin, Tonks estaba relajada, las otras clases habian sido bastante faciles, aun no habia olvidado nada de lo aprendido en su epoca escolar.

"Ya se esta haciendo tarde, son recien las 6 y ya me estoy muriendo de sueño."- dijo Pansy mientras se estiraba en el sillón.

Al oir esto a Tonks casi se le para el corazón y salió disparada.

"¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca¡Olvidé que tenia que hacer algo urgentemente¡Ya vuelvó!" - dijó Tonks, mientras corria y esquivaba a los estudiantes que andaban por la sala.

" ¿Quieres que te acom…"- Pero Pansy no pudo acabar su frase, ya que Tonks habia desaparecido tras las cortinas.

Corrió como loca, intentó agrandar un poco sus pies para ver si se hacia más veloz, pero sus zapatos comenzaron a apretarle los dedos, y los tuvó que volver a achicar.

No podia haber pasado tanto tiempo, pero un minuto bastaba para enfurecer a Snape, de eso se estaba segura. Llegó a su puerta y bajo el paso, espero 20 segundos hasta que el aire le volviera, levantó la mano para tocar la puerta, apretó los dientes y con los ojos cerrados oyó el _TOCK TOCK_ de sus golpidos.

Segundos despues se oyo la voz de Snape.-"Entre miss Lipton."-

Y eso hizo Tonks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dios mio! Lo que viene despues es inevitable... Me estoy preparando ahora psicologicamente para escribirlo  
Bueno para empezar este capítulo se lo dedico a alejandra9 y Nymphadora Damasia Tonks, pense en ustedes mientras escribia esto!! El siguiente capitulo lo tengo bien claro en la mente...espero que este les haya gustado, y dejen reviews que me encanta leerlos!

Chauuuus


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto Capítulo**

Tonks cerró lentamente la puerta con una mano mientras entraba, no queria darle la espalda a Snape.

„Creia haberme expresado claramente." Dijo Snape suavemente." Pero al parecer, usted prefirió cambiar el horario a uno, lo que segun sus necesidades fuera más comodo."

El repentino aire frio que Tonks sintió al entrar al cuarto se intensificó al oir hablar a Snape, y una especie de malestar se impregno en su estomago. _¿__Porque me tengo que poner siempre tan nerviosa?_

"Lo siento mucho." Ella notó que la actitud de Snape habia cambiado. Bueno, no era que ayer la hubiese tratado como su mejor amiga, pero habia sido distinto. En este momento el la hacia sentir como si fuera una niña del primer año. "No volvera a suceder, señor."

"Espero que no este olvidando, que mientras su intención sea engañar a sus agudamente sagazes compañeros y hacerles creer que usted tambien es una estudiante, miss Tonks, tendra que comportarse igual que ellos. Obedeciendo." La miró de arriba abajo y añadió. "Sientese."

Por un momento, un impulso casi la hizo decir que no habia ningún sagaz estudiante a quien engañar pero por suerte se llegó a morder la lengua antes de abrir la boca.  
Con un movimiento de cabeza Snape le señaló la silla frente a el, tenia las manos juntas sobre la mesa y la observaba fijamente. Definitivamente habia cambiado, talvez pensaba que seria más sencillo tratar con una estudiante que con un miembro de la Orden, Tonks decidió simplemente dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, ella solo quería quedarse en Hogwarts y cumplir con Hermione, Harry y Ron.

Al sentarse en la silla y verlo directamente adelante suyo, Tonks perdió parte de su seguridad, y aquella misma sensación que tuvo en sus clases por la mañana apareció. Era un calor entre el pecho y el estomago, su corazón comenzo a latir más rapido y la lengua le pesaba. _Pero que me pasa?_ _Acaso-- le tengo miedo?_

"Hoy hable con el director." Dijo Snape.

Tonks endereció la espalda y colocó las manos sobre la mesa, un suspiro corto y profundo se le escapó. " ¿Con el director¿Acerca de mi... mi misión?"

"En efecto, al parecer Potter y sus dos amigos tambien saben de su misión _tan _secreta para vigilar a los estudiantes." Snape le sonreia sarcasticamente. "Claro está, es obvio que Potter no necesita ningún tipo de vigilancia, el pobre e incomprendido niño sería incapaz de hacer algo prohibido¿ No es cierto¿Miss Tonks?"

_Despues de todo Sirius no habia exagerado al decir que Snape no solo lo detestaba a el sino también a Harry_.

"Yo no excluiría jamas a nadie, si Harry Potter o alguno de sus amigos hiciera algo, también lo informaría."

"Por supuesto, no tengo la menor duda." Snape resopló. "Sin embargo ya no tendrá que hacer nada de eso."

Tonks se mantuvo inmovil, habia olvidado por completo el cambio de planes que trajo consigo la noche anterior.

"Me imaginó que se estara preguntando ahora que cosa puede hacer usted por mi, o más bien como podría ayudarme." Al preguntarle esto Snape habia bajado la voz y se habia inclinado mas cerca a ella.

_Que cosa ha dicho Snape?No...no puede ser...__¡¡Q__ué hombre para mas enfermo!!_

" ¿A--ayu-- darlo?" La palabra parecía haberse atorado en su garganta y al decirla se quedó con la boca abierta y toda la sangre se le habia subido de una sola vez a la cabeza. No le estaría pidiendo lo que Tonks pensaba que le estaba pidiendo...

Snape levantó una ceja. " ¿Es que ya se olvidó? Me pareció haber dejado bien en claro, cuales eran las condiciones para que se quedara en Hogwarts."

Tonks respiraba cada vez más rapido y se quedó mirando a Snape sin saber que decir. El corazón parecía latirle en la garganta y el cuerpo le ardía. Snape se quedó mirandola extrañado. Hasta que pareció notar algo, ya que tomó profundamente aire y abrió completamente los ojos .

" ¡¡Miss Tonks¡¿Pero por todos los cielos,en que cosas esta pensando?!" Por un momento la perplejidad en su rostro fue indesputable, pero casi al instante frunció el seño y clavó su mirada en ella.

Aquella pregunta la hizo despertar de su shock. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Tonks ya habia recordado exactamente los sucesos de la noche anterior. Snape le habia hecho entender que su misión en Hogwarts era absurda y si queria quedarse tendria que hacerse útil de alguna otra forma, sin embargo habia quedado en claro que aquella_utilidad_ era para algun tipo de misión paralela y no para satisfacer de ciertas formas ...inapropiadas a cierto profesor. Tonks se tapó la boca con ambas manos y si antes se le habia calentado el rostro, ahora le estaba ardiendo. _¡¡__Soy una pervertida!!_

Snape cerró los ojos unos segundos y dijo. " ¡No logró entender como semejante perversidad se le pueda pasar por la cabeza!" Su cuello estaba tenso y sus manos precionaban fuertemente la mesa. "Que le quede muy bien en claro que yo jamas... "

Pero no dijo nada más, tan solo la miraba molesto o talvez sorprendido, Tonks no podia decifrar sus gestos, apartó la mirada y se deseó al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas que se la tragara la tierra. Se estaba sintiendo peor aun que en el dia, en el cual rompió, sin querer, la amada colección de caballitos de ceramica de Ginny en su cumpleaños.  
Snape parecia no querer decir nada_¿__Que le pasa? _Tonks no sabia a donde mirar, sus mejillas y su pecho estaban calientes y sentia el cuerpo diferente, la ropa diferente. Lo peor de todo era que pensaba ya no conocerse. Habia estado pensando que Snape solo la ponia nerviosa, pero ya no estaba tan segura, incluso en aquel panico, habia algo más en ella.

De repente la sorpresa en la mimica de Snape desapareció y su mirada se oscuresió. Su cuerpo volvió a su posición imponente, la cual habia dejado tras la sorpresa.

_¡__Me va a matar, debe pensar que me quize burlar de el y me va a convertir en ingrediente de poción!!_ Y aunque en realidad Tonks no pensaba que Snape fuese capaz de semejante atrozida, sujetó intuitvamente el mango de su varita. Solo por si acaso...

Pasaron diez insoportables segundos en los que Snape no hizo nada. Entonces sin quitarle un ojo de encima, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pergamento vacio.

"Necesito conseguir ... información." Su voz era completamente neutral. "Hay ciertas fuentes que no desean cooperar, en semejantes casos la ayuda de una metamorfomaga es bastante oportuna y ya puede soltar su varita, le garantizo que no le hare daño."

Tonks se ruborizó como un niño que es descubierto al copiarse en un examen, y al parecer esto le causaba gracia a Snape, ya que sonreía. Tonks estaba ahora más confundida que nunca, aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino era ilógico. ¿Que estaba pasando¡¿Y le estaba sonriendo!? _¡__Ahora si que estoy alucinando!_ Sin embargo una extraña pero placentera agitación la invadió al verlo sonreir. Ya no podia seguir estar engañandose, por mas daño que le causara a su conciencia y mas culpable que se sintiera, Tonks disfrutaba estar frente a Snape, realizó que las cosquillas en el interior de su cuerpo no provenian del miedo.

El maestro de pociones se mantuvo en silencio, Tonks percató que era su turno de hablar. Estaba por decir algo cuando se llevó un susto que casi la tira de la silla, se quedó rigida como una tabla, sin poder respirar. Snape alzó ambas cejas e inclinó la cabeza. Tonks se paró de golpe y casi corriendo se dirigió a la vitrina de vidrio que estaba pegada en la parde atras de Snape. Se quedó estupefacta frente a su reflejo. ¡Se habia transformado! Su cuerpo habia vuelto a transformarse por si solo, _¡__Por eso se siente mi ropa tan rara!_ Su cabello estaba ahora más corto y un poco más oscuro, todo el resto de su cuerpo habia vuelto a la forma que siempre tenia. _Y con razón me estaba mirando Snape tan sorprendido, con razón habia cambiado su actitud de esa manera... _  
Pasmada frente a la vitrina no podia dejar de mirarse, hasta que atras de su reflejo apareció el de Snape.

"Miss Tonks."

Tonks se resaltó al sentir su voz en la nuca. Se dió la vuelta y no pudo creer lo cerca que estaba Snape a ella, sus penetrantes ojos negros la observaban y Tonks sentia que la fuerza en las piernas la abandonaba.

"Usted no se dió cuenta que se habia transformado¿ Me equivocó?" Snape cruzó los brazos, esperaba con calma a la reacción de Tonks pero esta no hablo. "Pensé que su reciente cambió habia sido a voluntad, talvez para hacerme recordar de sus habilidades, pero no habia esperado que su cuerpo cambiara por si solo ysin que usted se diera cuenta. ¿Le sucede esto a menudo?"

"No-, tan solo..." Tonks no le quizo decir que la tremenda vergüenza y la alteración por estar ahi con el, habian ocasionado que su cuerpo regresara a su estado original.

"Pensaba tambien que usted era una persona..." Snape hizo una pequeña pausa." ...mucho más estable." Levantó las cejas y presionó lo labios, Tonks lo miraba consternada. Snape se dió la vuelta haciendo elevar su capa, y se dirigió a su escritorio. "Debido a que se me es imposible confiar en una persona incapaz de controlar sus propios poderes, le pido que se vaya. Mañana mismo abandonara Hogwarts." Enrrolló el pergamino y con un giro de su varita se abrió la puerta."Ya no es mas requerida."

Fue como si una flecha de humillación atravesara su orgullo y la deseperación por verse forzada a irse de Hogwarts, la hizo reaccionar. Con tres firmes pasos, estaba Tonks al lado de Snape, mirandolo con determinación, aunque algo de suplica aun se escondia en sus ojos.

"Profesor, mi cuerpo no ha cambiado porque yo sea inestable." No podia decir nada mal ahora, tomo profundamente aire, seleccionó sus palabras y continuó. " ¡He estado mas de 30 horas transformada en un cuerpo completamente diferente al mio¡ Aunque no lo parezca, esto requiere bastante concentración! Pero yo se que soy capaz de conseguir la información que necesita sin ningun problema. Solo tengo que descansar un poco, buscare la forma de esconderme para no estar transformada todo el dia y..."

"No puedo tomar riesgos, miss Tonks." Su tono de voz era cortante.

" ¡Por favor escucheme!" Tonks hablaba muy seriamente, no pensaba rendirse. " ¡Yo soy un Auror y un miembro de la Orden del Fénix! He dejado de ser una simple estudiante hace mucho tiempo, no subestime mi capacidad, sea cual sea la dificultad que haya para conseguir la información que requiere, yo la superaré, tiene mi palabra, no fallare¡No estara tomando ningun riesgo!"

Snape parecia no haber escuchado nada, Tonks estaba impaciente por que reaccione, iba a decir algo más, cuando notó una sonrisa en los labios de Snape, el cogió el pergamino y lo volvió a desenrrollar. Tonks no podia creerlo. Una ola de alivió relajo todos su cuerpo, solo por orgullo mantuvó su cara seria, pero interiormente Tonks estaba saltando de felicidad. Snape habia aceptado, ella iba a quedarse en Hogwarts.

"Quiero mensionarle que gran parte de mi decisión se debe a la buena referencia dada por parte de Alastor Moody, puedo recordar como el ocasionalmente usaba las palabras _muy prometedora o sumamente habil_ al referirse a usted. "

"¿En serio?" Tonks se llenó de orgullo y de haber estado Moody ahi, le hubiese dado espontaneamente un abrazo.

Snape acintió y cogió su varita colocandola sobre el pergamino, lentamente comenzaron a aparecer letras por todos lados, formando palabras, Tonks se asomó para leer lo que decia. Aun no se podia decifrar nada y mientras esperaba a que el texto se ordenara, se dió cuenta lo bien que se sentia, ya no se preocupaba que algo malo sucediera y tener a Snape a tan pocos centimetros de ella, era como un premio.

„Necesito estas plantas para mi inventario de ingredientes." La aspera voz de Snape la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se puso a leer los nombres escritos sobre el pergamino cuando sorpresivamente alguien llamó a la puerta, ella y Snape se miraron instantaneamente. La persona afuera del cuarto parecía no querer esperar y comenzó a abrir la puerta, con un brusco movimiento Snape empujó a Tonks al piso y ella se escondió bajo el escritorio. Rapidamente se abrazó las piernas y colocó el mentón sobre las rodillas cuidando de mantenerse en la parte con sombra para no ser vista.

" ¿¡QUIEN ES!?" Gritó Snape rompiendo el silencio.

Estaba furioso y Tonks estaba feliz que el no le estuviera gritando a ella. Tonks se preguntaba que infeliz se atrevía a entrar a la oficina de Snape, sin haber sido autorisado. Trató de ver a la persona, pero solo distinguia una luz amarillenta que entraba por la puerta y un par de piernas con pantalón y zapatos negros.. Era definitivamente un estudiante y se aproximaba lentamente.

"Profesor Snape, soy yo."- La voz parecia quebrarse y Tonks supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

¡_Draco!_ ¿_Que hace el aca?_

„Ahora no tengo tiempo, ven más tarde."

„Pero señor es la marca, ha aparecido, creo que-"

„TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!"

Aquel gritó le puso a Tonks la piel de gallina y se dio cuenta que habia oido demasiado. _Hermione no me lo va a creer! Draco tiene la marca! Es un mortifago! _Tonks estaba emocionadisima pero no le duro mucho _NO!! Snape!_ Se mordió frustradamente el labio inferior, Snape jamas permitiria que ella se vaya con esa información asi sin más.

Draco se habia quedado inmovil.

" ¿Me puede decir a que esta esperando?" Su voz rebelaba la furia que deberia estar sintiendo, parecia estar por reventar, pero Draco no se movia, estaba paralisado.

" ¡¡LARGO!!" No era ningún secreto que Snape detestaba cuando no se cumplian sus ordenes y si no queria hacerlo explotar sería mejor para Draco que se fuera llendo. Casi despues de lo que demora un parpadeo Draco se contrajo y lentamente se dió la vuelta.

" ¡Por Merlin¡Severus¡Tus gritos se oyen por todo el pasillo hasta mi oficina!" Tonks reconoció la voz de inmediato, era McGonagall.

Snape no respondió nada.

"Mister Malfoy, le pido que vaya a su Casa, y cierre la puerta al irse, necesito hablar con el profesor Snape." Mientras McGonagall jalaba la silla para sentarse, Draco cerró la puerta, la luz amarillenta desapareció, haciendo que la oficina de Snape regrese a su tono más oscuro y azul, el de siempre.  
Tonks sintió como Snape jalaba su silla para sentarse, intentó arrimarse hacia adelante para hacerle espacio, pero a menos de un pie de distancia estaban las piernas de McGonagall, Tonks pensó en retroceder e irse a un lado cuando sintió alrededor de su cuerpo las piernas de Snape, al tocarla ella notó que sus piernas se tensificaban, paró un rato pero ya estaba medio sentado, asi que continuó. El roze que produjo mientras se acomodaba la hizo estremecerse y cuando Snape porfin se habia sentado, habia terminado Tonks con el cuerpo entre sus piernas y la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

"Por el grandisimo Merlin¡Severus! No tienes que poner esa cara de pavor, solo quiero hablar contigo." McGonagall sonaba mas que nada divertida.

"Que deseas Minerva." La voz de Snape no era más que un suspiro. A Tonks le latia el corazón a cien por hora y al oir hablar a Snape obtuvo el toque final. Ahora estaba ardiendo por dentro.

"Primero que controles tu temperamento, no puedes estar gritando a tus estudiantes de esa manera."

"Lo siento mucho, pero la forma en la que yo trate a los alumnos de _mi_ Casa, no deberia interesarle a ningún Gryffindor." Snape sonaba nuevamente tan frio como siempre, sin embargo Tonks podia sentir como sus piernas, la cuales tocaban sus hombros y espalda, habian subido unos cuantos grados de temperatura.  
Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Tonks sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas y deseaba poder quedarse alli toda la noche, en el calor de Snape. Sin embargo la extreña posición hacia que una de sus piernas se quedara sin sangre y le preocupó que sintiera como si hubieran mil hormigas caminando por ella.

"Mientras a los que molestes sean Slytherins es cierto que nadie puede decirte nada, pero incluso una Gryffindor es incapaz de corregir tareas si oye gritos histericamente endemoniados por los pasillos ¡Y Severus !¡ No es la primera vez!"

Mientras McGonagall hablaba, Tonks intentaba estirar un poco la pierna, enganchó el zapato a una grieta en el suelo y aliviadamente sintió como la sangre regresaba y oxigenaba sus musculos. Pero el maldito zapato tuvo que resbalarse y su tobillo chocó con el de McGonogall.

"Y Severus, yo-" McGonagall se quedó callada y Tonks sabia perfectamente porque. En cualquier momento se agacharía y la encontraría enredada en las piernas de Snape y ahi si que estaría muerta.

"-Se..verus, estoy asombrada, no se... que-."

" ¿Perdón?" respondió Snape extrañado.

Tonks no lo podia creer¡Al parecer McGonogall pensaba que ese pie era el de Snape! Y no sabia si considerarlo como un golpe de suerte o todo lo contrario. _¡__Tengo que sacar la pierna ahora mismo! __¡__Antes de que se de cuenta que no es el... pero la tengo atorada! _No habia otro remedio, Tonks tendria que levantar la pierna y jalarla si queria dejar de tocar a McGonagall. Cuidadosamente levantó la pierna con ayuda de las manos, el esfuerzo era tremendo, pero ya casi lo habia logrado y al final no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente la pierna de McGonagall hasta la rodilla antes de poder jalarla y separarse de ella. _¡¡__Por favor que no lo haya sentido!!_

" ¿Minerva se puede saber que te pasa¿No vas a decir nada?"

McGonogall se paró y se fué a la puerta, Tonks percibió la luz amarillenta nuevamente.

"Severus-, tengo que pensarlo antes...ahora no puedo decir nada..." Y sin decir nada más se marchó dejando atras, sin saberlo, a un Snape sumamente confundido y a una Tonks que se golpeaba la frente repetidamente contra las rodillas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaa! Por fin acabe un capitulo más, que satisfacción. Quiero agradecerles a todas (o talvez todos) por los reviews, esperó que les vaya gustando y pliiiiis (please), no se vayan sin dejar un review, ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, quiero oir las opiniones o leer comentarios, sino... me quedo estancada y no puedo escribir nada, no me inspiro.  
Arrivederci y buenas noches. Gracias por leer (abrazo)


	7. Chapter 7

Queridos lectores...Se que me he demorado una barbaridad en postear este capítulo, pero me vino una fase creativa de dibujo y me la pase todo mi tiempo libre dibujando, perdón!  
Pero bueno muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews, realmente me motivaron a volver a escribir, sino aun estaria dibujando jiji. Ya, aqui esta el septimo capítulo! 

OoOoOoOoO

**Séptimo Capítulo**

Al parecer McGonogall luchaba consigo misma para poder marcharse, ya que se oyeron sus pasos recien un buen rato despues de haber cerrado la puerta.  
Snape se mantenia inmovil y Tonks podia imaginarse la confusión que habria de tener, pues el no pudo ver lo que pasó entre las piernas de Tonks y McGonogall bajo la mesa...  
Tonks no sabia si decirle porque McGonogall se habia puesto asi o mantenerse callada, optó optimistamente por lo segundo ..._tantos problemas no se van ocasionar si no le digo..._

"Miss Tonks..."- Su profunda voz la hizo estremecerse y estaba segura que Snape habia sentido en sus piernas como ella se endurecia.- "Salga de ahi."

Lo más rapido posible Tonks se arrastró por debajo de la mesa, su voz la habia puesto sumamente nerviosa, y al liberarse de sus piernas y salir por el otro extremo del escritorio, se dio cuenta lo frio que estaba el cuarto y lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo.

Tomó profundamente aire y se paró ..._Ahora me calmo y me voy a parar como si nada hubiera pasado,_ ¿_ Acaso he hecho algo malo? Solo estuve entre sus piernas bajo la mesa..._ Tonks se autocalmaba e intentaba controlar su respiración que parecia la de Mc Gonogall hace un rato, osea profundamente sonora, lenta y ansiosa..., mientras eso Snape la miraba, tambien el parecia estar algo agitado, pero podria tambien estar simplemente molesto, era siempre tan dificil decifrar su estado de animo.

"Arreglese y sientese, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera he podido llegar al punto." -Añadió al verla hecharle un ultimo vistazo y bruscamente comenzo a estirar el pergamento que habia enrrollado en el momento que Draco habia entrado al cuarto.

Tonks no perdió tiempo y comenzó a arreglarse el uniforme, la blusa estaba llena de polvo, las mangas dobladas y su falda se habia subido unos centimetros. Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo fue jalar la falda hacia abajo y colocarla en su sitió, un poco avergonzada esperando que no se haya dado cuenta, alzó la mirada y al ver que Snape la observaba sosteniendose el mentón con la mano no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, pero el no se la respondio, seguia igual de serio.

_¡__Que me pasa!_ ¿_ Es que tengo que hacer todo lo posible para avergonzarme? Ahora si! Ya no más errores_ Frunciendo el seño, comenzó a sacudirse la blusa lo mas rápido posible, para poder luego sentarse en la seguridad de la silla. Hubiese estado todo muy bien si Tonks no hubiera sacudido su uniforme inutilmente con tanta fuerza, ya que casi cuando estaba acabando, se le atoraron el dedo indice y anular en los botones de la blusa y debido al automatico movimiento de la mano se terminaron aranchando en total cuatro botones, los cuales mantenian la blusa cerrada...

A Tonks se le helo al sangre al oir los botones golpear el suelo y aun más al bajar la mirada y darse cuenta que se habia puesto el sosten que su mama le habia regalado hace años, el cual no solamente tenia corazoncitos rojos sino que ademas le queda almenos dos tallas muy pequeño o mejor dicho "apretado". _¡_¿_Por qué?! _ Lentamente cogió cada lado de la blusa y los junto, mirando a la nada reflexiono acerca de su pasado

Snape tenia tres dedos tapandole la boca y la miraba como si le acabara de ver hasta el alma, al parecer no se perdio ni un segundo del show que Tonks le dió.

" ¡Maldita sea!"- Tonks sacudia la cabeza, apretando los dientes y trataba de localizar los botones fugitivos. Justamente cuando habia visto uno de los botones oyo algo que la dejó inmovil, algo que si no se esperaba, era Snape y se le acababa de escapar una carcajada. Perpleja alzó la cabeza para poder creer lo que acababa de oir, y aunque el tenia ambas manos entrecruzadas frente a la boca, podia verse que trataba de controlar una sonrisa.

"Le dije que se sentara¿O es que aun no acaba de acomodarse el uniforme?"- dijo lo mas arrogante posible.

Tonks se sonrojo aun más, pero al mismo tiempo se molesto. -"Me gustaria poder irme y cambiarme de blusa, si no es mucha molestia, no quiero estar cerrando la blusa con las manos, toda la noche."

" ¿ Toda la noche miss Tonks?"-

"Bueno, no! Digo que quisiera tener las manos libres!" _Ay no! Ahora va a pensar que quiero usar mis manos para sabe Dios que..._

"De esa manera almenos estaria segura de no romper nada más." -Snape alzó una ceja y sacó su varita. -" ¡_Reparo!_"

Los botones repartidos por el suelo flotaron hasta la blusa de Tonks y se posisionaron encima de los hilos rotos que se volvieron a unir, conciendose asi con los botones. Tonks estaba asombrada.

"No entiendo porque no se me ocurrio a mi eso antes." -Dijo algo más relajada, sentandose en la silla frente a Snape.

"Fasciante." -Snape la miró un rato apretando los labios y Tonks ladeó la cabeza esperando a que dijera algo.

Parecia querer decir algo pero solo fruncia el seño y apartaba la mirada, Tonks lo miraba cada vez mas extrañada, hasta que Snape por fin decidió abrir la boca.-" ¿Es que no piensa cerrarse la blusa?!"

Tonks bajó la mirada y se encontró con los corazoncitos. -" ¡Por Merlin, no puede ser!"- Molesta de si misma por la vergüenza que se hacia pasar constantemente, abotonó la blusa rapidamente con una mano. EL nerviosismo casi habia desaparecido, talvez todos sus accidantes le habian mostrado que ya nada podria ponerse peor y ademas Snape no parecia estar molesto.

Con un suspiro y la blusa cerrada, Tonks preguntó "Bueno, digame¿como puedo ayudarlo?"

_Ay, eso sonó extraño._ Pensó pervertidamente al mismo tiempo.

"Ire al grano, todos estos son los nombres de las plantas que requiero." -Informó a Tonks, arrastrando el indice por una lista bastante larga.

" ¿Para que los necesita?"

"Para una poción."- No se molesto en mirarla al decirlo, y era obvio que no diria de que poción se trataba, asi que Tonks ni se molesto en preguntar.

Snape sacó unas fotos de su cajón. En las fotos se hayaban dos mujeres de edad media, rubias y sonrientes, entre ellas, un hombre obeso que las agarraba de la cadera apretandolas a el, la foto no se movia. Tonks estaba confundida¿Qué tenian que ver aquellos muggles, con la lista de plantas, las cuales la mayoria parecian ser magicas?

"La foto fue tomada hace 20 años, entretanto ambas mujeres fallecieron, fueron atropeyadas, el hombre en el medio enloqueció y sigue esperando a que regresen." -Le dió la foto a Tonks para que la pudiera contemplar.

"Pobre hombre."-

Snape la miró por un segundo y continuó. -"Este hombre tiene plantadas muchas de las plantas de la lista, son muy especiales y sumamente dificiles de encontrar, sigo sin entender como un muggle pueda ser capaz de tener semejante colección."

"Entiendo, la misión consiste en robarle sus plantas, entonces."- Tonks estaba muy interesada y dispuesta a cumplir con la misión lo mejor posible.

"La mitad de las plantas han demorado mas de 10 años en crecer y solo la persona que las plantó puede arrancarlas, de hacerlo otra persona, pierden por completo sus propiedades magicas. No se pueden simplemente _robar. _Y este hombre se niega de la manera mas terca y absurda de darle las plantas a nadie, segun el, le pertenecen a aquellas dos mujeres, el inepto."

" ¿Quiere que me transforme en una de ellas y se las pida?"- Tonks estaba sonriendo, no esperaba que el plan fuera tan sencillo y que ella fuera tan necesaria para ello.

"Si, pero una sola de las mujeres no basta, el quiere que ambas las reciban, he conseguido cabellos de una de las mujeres, asi que yo me transformare en la mujer de la derecha, puede hacer miss Tonks una perfecta copia de la otra mujer?"

"Por supuesto."- Respondió Tonks sin dudarlo y al mismo tiempo no podia dejar de sonreir, el imaginarse a una de esas mujeres con la personalidad de Snape era demasiado ameno.

"Magnifico." -Dijo Snape _casi_ sonriendo.-" Entonces Mañana en mi oficina a las 4, y asegurese que nadie la siga, tome la foto con usted y estudie hasta el más minimo detalle."

Tonks acintió y arrimó la silla hacia atras para poder parase pero Snape se lo negó con la cabeza.

" ¿He dicho que puede irse?" -Sin esperar a ninguna reacción Snape se paró y rondo la mesa hasta quedar al lado de Tonks, sin dejar de mirarla.

Tonks tuvó que levantar la cabeza para poder seguir mirandolo, un nudo se le habia hecho en la gargante¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

"Despues de lo ocurrido, temó que no puedo dejarla marcharse asi sin más." -Hablaba casi susurrando y a Tonks se le puso la piel de gallina.

" ¿Co..comó?"- De pronto se sentía como un ratoncito acorralado, aun no entendia de lo que hablaba Snape, pero parecia muy peligroso, instictivamente Tonks se paró y dio un paso a tras, pero Snape rapidamente la cogió de un brazo impidiendole alejarse.

"Estoy más que seguro que no perdera ni un segundo en ir a Potter e informarle lo que oyó decir a mister Malfoy."-

_¡__Eso era a lo que se referia!_ Instantaneamente Tonks dejó de forzar con el brazo y bajó los hombros, sin embargo Snape no parecía pensar en soltarla, pero ya no la apretaba, tan solo la sostenia.

"Quiero que me prometa que todo lo que ha oido esta noche aqui, lo guarde en secreto."- Dijo Snape acercandose aun más, Tonks podia sentir su respiración en la oreja y una honda de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, dificultandole el respirar.

"No dire nada-." Susurró Tonks.

Incontables segundos pasaron, Snape la miraba a los ojos asegurandose que lo haya entendido y Tonks tomó profundamente aire y lo expiró entrecortadamente. ¿Podría ser que Snape la sostenía más tiempo de lo debido? Como un impulso a aquel pensamiento se acercó un poco más a el, era como si una fuerza invisible la atrajera, estaba a pocos centimetros de el y queria sentir algo más que solo la mano que la sostenía.

"Puede irse." -La soltó de golpe como si se tratara de carbón ardiente y se dió la vuelta.

Tonks no podía dejar de mirarlo, habian estado tan cerca. El le estaba dando la espalda y en ese momento se veia grande y distante, mezclandose con la oscuridad del cuarto.

"A lo mejor se le ocurre crear un hechizo de ilusión en su cama y descansa sin tener que tranformarse, mañana no pueden cometerse errores, tiene que estar descansada." -Se volteó hacia ella.- "Y asegurese de transformase antes de abandonar el cuarto en miss Lipton, todavia hay gente despierta que no sabe que es una metamorfomaga tranformada en estudiante, puede irse."

"Si,...-buenas noches."-

Tonks se dió la vuelta mientras se transformaba y se dirigía a la puerta lo oyó decir.-"Buenas noches."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks cerró la puerta y Snape se sentó en su silla, sin poder dejar de mirar la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué acababa de pasarle? Después de haberla tenido entre sus piernas, algo habia cambiado, algo le pedia más contacto a ella¡pero se trataba de Nymphadora Tonks! Absurdo! Habia sido su estudiante durante años y aun habiendose convertido en una aurora, nunca dejó de ver en ella la metamorfomaga, que se caia cada cién pasos que daba. ¿Y que ocurría ahora? Se acababa de ganar con el chiste de la blusa, y pudo ver muy bien que ya era toda una mujer... jamas se le habia ocurrido imaginarse como se le veria sin uniforme, y lo que vió no estaba mal. Esta situación comenzaba a molestar a Snape. ¿Y qué significado podia darle a las miradas que ella le daba y porqué el mismo no podia en ciertos momentos dejar de mirarla? Y para afinar la situación, Snape podria jurar que hacia un instante, ella incluso intento acercarsele, pero espantó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, tan rápido como habia llegado. Decidió concentrarse en la misión del dia siguiente, todo tenia que andar a la perfección, pero los sucesos de la noche, no dejaban de venirle a la mente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los pasillos estaban desiertos, sin embargo Tonks mantuvo su forma de miss Lipton ya que aun habian fantasmas atravesando las paredes y esos eran bien chismosos.

Pareciendole una eternidad llegó por fin a la entrada de la casa Slytherin.

"Parzival Wulfric."- La pared se abrió frente a Tonks, habian cambiado la antigua contraseña porque uno de los estudiantes casi le saca un ojo a otro que estaba durmiendo en el sofá, Pansy se lo habia contado en uno de sus momentos libres, como algo muy divertido.

Sin siquiera prender su varita Tonks se aproximó a su cuarto y le pareció increible que no se tropesara ni rompiera nada, a pesar que solo con dificultad lograba distinguir las siluetas de los objetos en la oscuridad. Abrió la puerta y de puntitas se dirigió a su cama. El silencio era absoluto, todo el mundo estaba inmovil en sus respectivas cama. Dejandose mucho tiempo para no hacer ningun ruido, se sentó en su cama suavemente. Al estar sentada sintío todas las agitaciones del día y de un momento a otro se estaba muriendo de sueño, con cansancio sacó su varita y la tacteó para no confundirse y saber bien donde estaba la punta. _Muy bien ahora el hechizo de ilusión..._

" ¡¿Donde has estado?!"- La voz ronca que hizo la pregunta casi la tiró de la cama del susto. -"Lumos."

La luz azuligena alumbraba un rostro molesto, cansado, hinchado y con los ojos achinados.

" ¿Quien eres?"-

" ¡Pansy Parkinson¡¿Quien más?! Donde has estado, estuve en la biblioteca y la señora Pince dijó que en ningun momento te habia visto y..." -A Pansy se le atoró la lengua y puso cara de horror, abriendo la boca comoTonks jamas habia visto a nadie abrirla. -" ¡Asi que ese es tu secreto¡Con quién¡ Dímelo!"

Pansy se puso histerica, por suerte gritaba de una manera silenciosa, para no despertar a nadie. Tonks extrañada estaba a punto de preguntarle de forma amable de que demonios hablaba, cuando notó que Pansy tenís los ojos clavados en su blusa. Tonks bajó la mirada por tercera vez en aquella noche y vió como su blusa estaba medio abierta, al abrocharse hace un rato se le habia salteado un botón. _Con razón se sentia tan rara mi blusa..._ En ese momento, Tonks se juró a si misma que cada vez que su cuerpo le dijera que algo se siente diferente, aunque sea se fijaría.

" ¿Te refieres a esto?"- Carcajeó Tonks hipocritamente cogiéndose la blusa y mirando a Pansy como con lastima y burla. -"Para que sepas si estuve en la biblioteca, aunque fue por poco tiempo, necesitaba el nombre y la imagen de unas plantas del lago que solo aparecen por la noche, fui alli y tuve que meterme para sacar las que estaban mas adentradas, mi papá me pidió que le mandara esas plantas, para un experimento especial." ¿_Pero que acabo de decir?_ _¡N__i yo me lo creo!_

Pansy parecía entender y miró algo avergonzada y arrepentida.- "Siento haberte gritado asi, lo que pasa es que Draco tambien acaba de llegar hace unos momentos y pues..."

"No, yo no he visto a Draco en toda la noche."- Dijo Tonks, lo cual no era verdad, pero almenos no lo habia visto en la forma a la que Parkinson se refería.- "Oye a ti ...te gusta Draco ¿Verdad?"

Pansy reaccionó muy obviamente, sentandose derecha, tociendo y despues de cinco segundos respondió con un desden fingido. –"A mi? Noooo- para nada... acaso... ¿acaso a ti te gusta?"

"Los prefiero de pelo negro." -Tonks respondió automaticamente y se quedó un momento reflejando acerca de lo que habia dicho, Pansy en cambio le sonrió y con un –"_Nox_." Dejó el cuarto a oscuras.

"Se me caen los ojos, hablamos mañana." -No pasaron ni dos minutos y Pansy ya estaba roncando, esto conmovió un poco a Tonks haciendola sonreir hasta que los ronquidos incrementaron, eran tan sonoros que lograron que muchas de las chicas comenzaran a rebolcarse en sus camas, asi que Tonks cogió su almohada y apuntó al lado de la cabeza de Pansy para que se asustara y dejara de roncar, como la almohada era tan pesada, tuvo que usar un poco de magia para lanzarla. La almohada voló silenciosamente como una pelota por el cuarto y _PLAFF _calló de lleno en la cara de Pansy exparramandose como una tortilla y tapandola hasta el pecho, Tonks se llevo ambas manos a la boca y esperaba a que Pansy se parara a darle su merecido, pero seguía dormida y la almohada que le tapaba ahora toda la boca y nariz cesaba un poco los ronquidos. _Tal y como lo habia planeado. _Pensó Tonks orgullosa.

Sin perder el tiempo se puso rapidamente la pijama y en la mente conjuro el hechizo de ilusión, para poder descansar por completo sin tener que estar transformada, se hecho en la cama y se envolvió con las suaves sabanas esperando encontrar el sueño que su cuerpo requeria. Sin embargo lo único que hacia era rebolcarse de un lado a otro y con las manos en sus hombros recordaba el calor de las piernas de Snape sobre su cuerpo y no podia dejar de sonreir.

" ¡¡A levantarse!!"- Una chica rubia llamada Carla, se habia sentado en la cama de Tonks y le movía energicamente el hombro.  
Tonks estaba aun completamente envuelta en las sabanas y tenía muchisimo sueño. La chica no dejaba de sacudirle el hombro y a Tonks le dieron ansias de noquear a Carla con una patada en la cien y volverse hechar a dormir. Estaba algo agresiva aquella mañana...

" ¡¡Vamos Mariana¡Todas te estamos esperando!" -Carla comenzó a saltar divertida con el trasero sobre la cama y con cada saltito Tonks apretaba más los dientes.

" ¡¡Mariaaaaaaaaaanaaaaa!!"- gritó Carla ya aburrida y fue cuando Tonks recordó que tenia que transformarse y todo el sueño e ira desaparecieron por el susto que se habia dado.  
Salió segundos despues de las sabanas y saludó a todas las chicas rapidamente con una sonrisa y entró al baño corriendo, cerró la puerta y se aseguró frente al espejo que se habia transformado bien. De prisa se cambió, lavó los dientes y salió, las demas al verla lista comenzaron a abandonar el cuarto para ir a tomar el desayuno.

En fila entrarón al gran salón, Tonks iba al final de la fila , se atrasó con la escusa de querer amarrarse un zapato. En las manos llevaba un libro, y miraba constantemente de reojo a la mesa Gryffindor hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sentados entre otros estudiantes, se hallaban Harry, Hermione y Ron. Harry era el unicó que la miraba, pero por la forma en la que murmuraban Hermione y Ron, se podía imaginar que ellos tambien sabian de su presencia, sin dejar de mirar a sus compañeras Slytherin que ya habian llegado a su mesa y comenzaban a sentarse, Tonks abrió el libro y dejó caer al pasar una nota a los pies de Harry. Sin siquiera asegurarse que Harry la hubiese recojido fue a la mesa Slytherin y se sentó a tomar el desayuno, tomando parte de las conversaciones y comiendo todo lo que le ponian en frente, nadie habia notado nada y por suerte Snape no estaba en la sala.

"Hola Mariana."-

Tonks que estaba a punto de meterse una tostada a la boca, miró a su izquierda y se encontró con el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

"Hola Draco¿Cómo estas?"- A pesar de que su verdadera misión consistía en espiar a Draco, Tonks hubiese preferido no tener que hablarle.

"Muy bien." -Respondió con una sonrisa y volteó su cabeza rubia hacia la mesa Gryffindor. -"Cuando entraste Potter no dejaba de mirarte, incluso ahora sigue mirando de vez en cuando."

"Ese imbecil me desagrada." -Dijo Tonks intentando fingir asco, pero más que nada aburrida..

" ¿Nos vamos?"- Pansy que estaba sentada entre ella y Malfoy, parecía haberse molestado. -"Si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde."

No se preocupó en mirar a Draco y jaló a Tonks del brazo casi arrastrandola hacia la salida, Tonks miraba hacia atras con lastima a la tostada que se habia quedado en su plato sobre la mesa .

El día pasó sin muchas distracciones y en la ultima clase del día, Historia de la Magia, Tonks no podia dejar de mirar el reloj, esperando al fin de aquella tortura y en la misma sala la mitad de los estudiantes dormían atras de sus libros. Cuando por fin acabaron las clases, eran las tres y media de la tarde. Y todas las Slytherins querian ir a Hogsmeade.

"Yo no puedo." -Dijo Tonks apenada.

"Pero ¿Por qué? Solo vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, los chicos tambien vienen."- Dijo Tina, una Slytherin bastante subida de peso a la que le decían _Camión_.

"Si, camión tiene razón, va a estar divertido."- Añadio Pansy, intentado convenserla.

"Yo quiero ir, pero mi papa va a venir en cualquier momento a despedirse. Hoy regresa a África y me pidió que lo esperara."-

Todas se miraron y asintieron.

"Claro, no importa, mañana talvez vayamos de nuevo al bar, hasta más tarde entonces." –

Unas la miraron con pena, otras con desilución y en silencio fueron camino a aquel pueblo vecino a Hogwarts.

Cuando todas estaban fuera de vista, Tonks se lanzó a correr en dirección al baño, entró y se metió en una de las cabinas. Se sentó esperando un rato y luego dió un tocido. -"Siempre-tomo-mi-leche."

" ¡Tonks!"- Una voz en la cabina de al lado reaccionó al oir a Tonks hablar. Era Hermione. -"No te preocupes no hay nadie, pero quedate en la cabina en caso de que alguien entre, pero dime, que cosa sabes, y muy buena idea tirarle esa nota a Harry, hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo, pero siempre estan esas chicas rondeandote."

"Si, parece que les agrado." -Dijo Tonks riendo.- "Pero bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que te lo digo rápido, verás, ayer estaba en la oficina de Snape cuando de pronto entró Draco gritando que su marca habia aparecido."

" ¡¿QUE DICES¡¿Malfoy es un mortífago?!"- Hermione sonaba exsaltada. -"Siempre pense que sería demasiado cobarde como para acercarsele a Voldemort, pero espera, como asi lo dice frente a ti, si tan solo te conoce un par de dias!"

"Bueno el no me vió, yo estaba..." -Tonks no le podia decir la verdad ni en broma. -"...acomodando unos frascos en los estantes." Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

" ¿Acomodando unos frascos¿ Acaso Snape te castigo por algo? Jamas lo he visto castigar a ningún Slytherin." -Dijo Hermione algo extrañada.

Tonks no podía decirle que Snape la habia descubierto el primer día y menos que ahora lo ayudaba tambien a el en una misión, pensó rapidamente en algo para no preocupar más a Hermione.

"El primer dia que llegue rompí accidentalmente muchos de sus frascos y los ingredientes se mezclaron, no es que me haya castigado pero tengo que acomodar y arreglar todo de nuevo, mas bien ahora mismo tengo que ir." -Comentó al darse cuenta lo rápido que habia pasado el tiempo.

" ¡Tonks¿Es que no puedes dejar de meter la pata?"- Tonks no la podia ver pero sabia que su amiga estaba sonriendo y ella misma rió un poco sacudiendo la cabeza. -"Bueno entonces mejor anda de una vez, Snape es de los que se molesta cuando uno llega tarde."

"Cierto, Hermione intentare averiguar más acerca de Draco, cuando sepa algo vere la forma de informarlos ...oh y una cosa más..."- Tonks salió de la cabina para abandonar el baño y al mismo tiempo asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca. -"Lo que te he dicho acerca de Draco, guardenlo en secreto, absolutamente nadie puede saberlo más que ustedes, por ahora, ni siquiera Ginny, por favor."

"No te preocupes." Dijo a Hermione aun dentro de la cabina. "Ahora vete, antes de que alguien venga."

Al salir salir pudo oir como el escusado era jalado...

-----------------------------------------------------

Eran las cuatro en punto cuando tocó aliviadamente la puerta de la oficina de Snape. Al no oir respuesta entró y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Snape estaba parado con un maletin negro frente a la chimenea, al verlo sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen.

" ¿Alguien sabe donde esta?"-

"Nadie."-

"Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder, estamos yendo a _Turkey town_."-

Snape le estrechó la mano con una vasija llena de polvo Flú, Tonks cogió un puñado, entró a la chimenea y alto y claramente citó.- „¡_Turkey Town!_"

Un remolino la envolvió e instantaneamente cerró los ojos como siempre lo hacia para no marearse, sentia como su cuerpo era arastrado por todas las direcciones y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se hayaba sentada en una chimenea completamente diferente, perteneciente a una sala empolvada y de muebles rotos. Sin perder tiempo en observar cada detalle, se apresuró en salir de la chimenea y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando aparecieron llamas verdes formando a Snape.

Salió dando un paso firme, con la varita en la mano, mirando a los alrededores. Agitó su varita cerrando asi las persianas y le estrechó el maletín a Tonks.

"Allí encontrará la ropa que necesita."-

Tonks colocó el maletin en el piso y lo abrió con algo de curiosidad, adentro habia un solo vestido, lo sacó algo esqueptica, era uno de esos vestidos anitguos a cuadritos que solian usar las mujeres de pueblo.

" ¿Que esta esperando?" –dijo Snape mientra se agachaba al maletín para sacar un frasquito.

Tonks miró alrededor, buscando un lugar donde cambiarse, pero todo era una sola sala. No podía desvestirse frente a Snape, bueno ahora tenia ropa interior negra y menos vergonzosa, pero eso seguía sin facilitar en nada la situación. Snape la miró molesto e impaciente y Tonks tenía la cara roja.

Tambaleandose de un lado a otro metió los labios y pensó.-_Ya que más da..._

Dió un suspiro para ganar valor y llevó las manos a la blusa, al tocar el plastico del primer botón notó que sus manos estaban sudando. Lo desabotonó y esperó un momento, alzó la mirada y se dió la ingrata sorpresa que el profesor aun la miraba, desabotonó el segundo inertemente, cuando ya iba en el tercero Snape abrió bien los ojos y automaticamente se dió la vuelta cruzando los brazos.

"Apurese y transformese."- Le ordenó presipitadamente.

Como un bombero, Tonks se cambió la ropa y con la foto en mano, cambió su forma, imitando hasta la ultima peca de la mujer en la que se convertiría.  
Con voz agitada dijo-"Estoy lista."

Snape se volteó y al verla puso una expresión de sorpresa e incertidumbre. Tonks se habia transformado perfectamente, en un dos por tres.

Tensificando el cuello se llevó el frasquito a la boca y tomó un buen sorbo. Frente a los ojos de Tonks, el cuerpo de Snape se transformó en una mujer, cambiando de pelo, rostro y tamaño, quedó muy parecida a la mujer que era Tonks en ese momento. La rubia se sacó la capa negra tirandola al maletín junto al frasquito del que habia bebido. La ropa le quedaba algo suelta, Tonks se empezaba a preguntar si Snape pensaba ir vestido asi, cuando alzó su varita y su ropa se tranformó en un vestido identico al de Tonks.

Tonks se quedó con la boca abierta. -" Oiga¿Y por qué no me transformó a mi también la ropa en vez de dejar que me desvistiera como una cualquiera?"

"Los hechizos de transformación suelen ser inestables, de haber conseguido otro vestido también me lo hubiese puesto."- Dijo tirando la varita al maletin y cerrandolo. -"Vamonos."

Tonks seguía desconfiada, pero más tranquila, hablarle a Snape siendo el una rubia de su misma estatura era mucho más sencillo, aunque ella sabía que en realidad el seguía siendo el mismo, su apariencía era mucho menos intimidadora.

Salieron de la casa al aire fresco, por fuera parecía mas bien un establo en ruinas. Se hallaban en una colina verde y para llegar a la siguiente casa habian unos 200 metros de distancia.

"Como no sabemos que clase de mujeres eran estas dos, será mejor no hablar primero, sino dejar que el hombre tome la iniciatiba, pero a juzgar por la foto y ver la forma en que las mujeres estan paradas, con el mentón algo metido, las manos juntas y la mirada nerviosa, podemos deducir que eran sumisas y temerosas." -Snape caminaba a paso veloz y su cabello rubio era agitado por el viento.

Tonks tenía que esforzarse para mantener el paso, sacó la foto y al verla por segunda vez , después de lo que habia dicho la mujer frente a ella, notó que era cierto, a pesar de estar sonriendo, las mujeres parecían asustadas.

" ¿Que pasaría si no nos cree, si se niega a darnos las plantas?" -Tonks habia vuelto a guardar la foto en la media junto a su varita.

"Por su bien, esperemos que asi no sea." – contestó Snape y redujo la velocidad, habian llegado al jardín de la casa.

Tonks se preparó mentalmente a su nuevo comportamiento y alcanzó a Snape para caminar a su lado. El se inclinó un poco a ella –"Ahi está."

Sentado en un banquito estaba el hombre de la foto, solo que más obeso y viejo. Al acercarse más se viró hacia ellas, primero estupefacto, luego sus ojos se iluminaron y se paró de golpe.

" ¡CASANDRA¡CARLOTA!"

Corrió hacia ellas haciendo rebotar dos veces su pansa con cada paso que daba. Tonks y Snape se miraron un instante antes de que el las cogiera de las caderas. -"Niñas muy, muy malas. ¿Donde se habian metido?"

Snape estaba tieso, Tonks en cambió actuaba mejor, dejandose agarrar con naturalidad y devoción, sin embargo no podia dejar de mirar una verruga que tenia el hombre en un parpado y sus bigotes despeinados y sucios que parecian alambres. Snape abrió la boca para hablar cuando el hombre se le adelantó poniendole un dedo gordo en la boca, que tenia una uña gruesa, larga y amarillenta.

"Carlota, mejor cuentamelo adentro." –dijo con ternura y jaló a Casandra y a Carlota al interior de la cabaña.

------------------------------------------------------------

Uff que capítulo!! Me he demorado casi una semana en escribirlo, no logro entender como mi WindowsWord tiene para corregir hasta el italiano de suiza y no el castellano... aunque lo he releido veintemilveces, me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica que encuentren. EL próximo capítulo lo escribiré más rapido que este, jeje... Sigan dejando reviews ! sonrisita


	8. Chapter 8

Octavo Capítulo 

Tonks sentía como la gorda y sudada mano de aquel hombre bajaba de su cadera a su trasero, aceleró el paso para poder liberarse de alguna forma no tan obvia pero el hombre la sostuvo apretandole la nalga. _¡Por Merlin! ¡A Snape le faltó decirme que este hombre estaba completamente enfermo!_ –pensó Tonks y muy disimuladamente volteó la mirada hacia Snape para fruncirle el seño acusadoramente pero Snape estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a la nada, caminando como si no pudiera flexionar las rodillas, era obvio que no solo a ella la estaban toqueteando. Tonks hubiese dado su varita por ver al verdadero Snape poniendo esa cara y no a la rubia en la que estaba convertido, no obstante se limitó a imaginarselo y a pesar de tener a ese hombre marmota agarrandola como se le daba la gana, tenia que morderse la lengua para no reir en alto.

Atravesaron la puerta abierta, la casa era modestamente rustica, con paredes y muebles de madera, una mesita rodeada por un sofa y un sillon, unos cuantos adornitos y una chimenea encendida.

"Sientense, sientense, voy a traer algo de tomar."- El hombre abandonó el cuarto dandoles una sonrisa amarillenta y sin un par de dientes, la cual Tonks respondió, Snape en cambio parecía de piedra.

Tonks esperó unos segundos a que el hombre estuviera completamente fuera de vista y con cuidado se arrimó un poco más a la rubia sentada a su lado.

"Profesor." Le susurró al oido.

" ¿Si... que?"- dijo el como despertando de un transe.

"No me ha dicho como se llama este hombre." Tonks parecia pensar un momento y despues añadio. "Ni tampoco lo pervertido que es."

" ¿ Cree que lo sabia? y no se lo dije solo para que se lleve la sorpresa?" Dijo en voz baja pero determinada. " Y se llama Marcus, según la información que tengo."

Al oirla hablar asi, Tonks estaba segura que hubiese reconocido a Snape en esa mujer, asi le hubiesen borrado la memoria de los ultimos 4 dias y la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

"Muy bien... y acuerdese de actuar como Carlota si queremos conseguir las plantas, señor."

Snape juntó las cejas, iba a decir algo cuando Marcus entró al cuarto con una bandeja en manos llena de _shots_ con un liquido rojo, al verlo Tonks y Snape se separaron unos centimetros y le concentraron toda su atención.

"Esperó que esten sedientas, mis niñas." Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, Tonks seguia los traguitos con la mirada recordando en flashbacks sus fiestas muggles años atras, Marcus se sentó en un sillón frente a ellas y comenzó a frotarse las manos. 

" ¿Pero que les pasa? No sean tan timidas y tomen algo, vamos, vamos." 

Tonks cogió uno de los vasitos y empujó con el pie a Snape para que la imite, el agarró el vasito y se lo tomó monotonamente de un solo sorbo . Tonks decidió hacer lo mismo, pero no habia tomado ni la mitad cuando casi lo escupió todo, sabia a fresa, pero quemaba como fuego, se puso la mano delante de la boca y entre toses se lo tragó haciendo una mueca con los ojos llorosos. Algo avergonzada se volteó hacia Snape que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. _Nunca pude tomar estas cosas._

" ¿Casandra?", Marcus sonaba atónito. "Pero si tu siempre has sido la que más tomaba de nosotros ¿A ver toma otro?"

_¡Merlin no me hagas esto! _Tonks le sonrió con dolor en la mirada y miró a Snape pidiendo ayuda, lo unico que recibió de el fue un asentimiento con la cabeza indicandole a obedecer lo que Marcus le pedia. Con un malestar en la boca del estomago, agarró un nuevo vasito, respiró profundamente _...uno...dos.._ _¡.tres!_ De un solo golpe dejó que todo el aguardiente se deslisara por su esófago el cual ya estaba adormecido del primer trago, a la vez una ola de calor invadió su cuerpo.

"¡Uyyy! ¡Que bueno esta!" dijo sinceramente, mientras le reia al gordo, el cual la miraba como si estuviera a punto de comersela, Snape levantó una ceja.

" ¡Que bueno es saber que eres tu y no una persona disfrazada de ti!" Los tres rieron.

Tonks cogió otro de los shots y se lo tomó de golpe, al tragarlo tomó profundamente aire para refrescarse la lengua. Marcus se peinaba los bigotes con una mano y le miraba a Tonks el escote peligrosamente.

" ¿Y tu Carlota? ¿No vas a tomar nada más?"

"¡¡Hagamos un brindis!!" Exclamó Tonks levantando se vasito y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Por alguna razón todo le parecia más divertido y se dio cuenta del efecto del aguardiente, si iba a estar borracha entonces que el gordo también, asi sería más facil conseguir las plantas.

Todos alzaron sus brazos, chocaron los vasitos en el centro y se los tomaron.

"Ehm... ¿Marcus?"

"¡Oooh! ¡Carlota dijo algo! ¡Milagro!" dijo Tonks y se hecho a reir, Snape la miró apretando los dientes pero rapidamente transformó ese gesto en una sonrisa no muy convincente mientras se tornarba hacia Marcus.

" ¿Si? Dime mi vida."

"Me preguntaba si me podias regalar unas cuantas plantas de tu colección." Snape-Carlota formó una pequeña sonrisita, que para sorpresa de Tonks era bastante convincente.

" ¿ Plantas? Pero para que podrias querer tu mis plantas, no son comestibles, ni especialmente bonitas."

Snape parecia dudar en lo que iba a decir y a Tonks se le vino una gran idea a la cabeza...

"Son para una sorpresa que Carlota y yo te queremos hacer y creeme...", Tonks cogió otro vasito y cruzó las piernas, poniendo una sonrisa coqueta. "... te va a gustar."

Tonks miró a Snape y este le acintió lentamente a Marcus, confirmando asi lo que acababa de decir ella.

"Pero dilo desde un principio Carlota, la verdad es que no se que te esta pasando, estas actuando algo rara el día de hoy, Casandra en cambio." Miró un segundo a Tonks y le guiñó el ojo. "Ella si que sabe comportarse."

"Bueno las plantas que quisiera..." Snape tuvo que cortar su oración ya que Marcus se habia parado, y abandonó el cuarto a paso veloz, entrando a un cuarto y bajando sonoramente unas escaleras, Tonks soltó una carcajada y vació su trago.

Snape se volteó a ella enfurecido.

" ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo?"

"Pues, ganandome su confianza, a mi me parece que esta funcionando, por cierto." Respondió ella intentando defenderse.

" ¿Y crees que eso va a seguir funcionando si te tomas esos tragos como si fueran agua? Ya te tambaleas en tu propio sitio."

Tonks se quedó sin habla e intentó acomodarse, recobrando la compostura, por un lado el tenía razón, ya hacia rato que se sentía mareada. Y en ese momento también se dio cuenta que ahora la estaba tuteando y se enrojeció levemente. Con cuidado dejó el vasito vació sobre la mesa y lo miró con una sonrisa culpable.

"Ese fue el último, lo prometo, no se porque pero no podia parar de tomar, entraba una tras el otro." Tonks hablaba como si le hubieran soltado la lengua, ya no sentía tener que estar seleccionando sus palabras antes de decirlas, su rebeldía natural que mantenía reprimida frente a ese hombre comenzaba a manifestarse. 

Snape la miraba extrañado. " No se que gran idea se te ha pasado por la cabeza cuando dijiste que teniamos una sorpresa para ese hombre, pero sería mejor que me vayas informando."

Tonks se habia olvidado de eso por completo. "Bueno, supongo que tendremos que improvisar."

Los ojos, ahora verdes, de Snape parecian querer perforarla y Tonks se rió nerviosamente.

"Y otra cosa Nymphadora..."

"No, no por favor, no me digas Nymphadora, ¿No te parece que suena a _Ninfómana_? No se que apuesta perdieron mis papas cuando fueron al registro, pero..."

"¡Bien!", dijo Snape cortante, mostrando que tanta palabra comenzaba a molestarlo. " ¿Tonks? ¿Te parece mejor? Asi te dicen creo, como sea, lo que quería decir es que tengas cuidado con como te comportas, ese Marcus te esta mirando de una forma no muy inocente."

Tonks vió en Snape la cara de una rubia molesta y dijo automaticamente. "Pero ne me digas que estas celoso que,.." -no habia acabado de decir lo que queria, cuando notó que la expresión de Snape habia cambiado por completo, su rostro estaba palido como si lo hubieran descubierto en algo prohibido, Tonks acabó lo que habia querido decir atontadamente. "... que Marcus no se interese por ti y si... por mi."

Su pulsación se aceleró, habia querido hacer un chiste pero el significado se distorcionó en el intento, revelando algo inesperado . _¿_ _Se ...se habra puesto celoso de verdad? ¡Por Merlin! ¿Le podria yo de alguna forma... atraer? ¡¿A el?! No, imposible...pero entonces porqué..._ Sin querer, Tonks creía haber descubierto algo, algo que le estaba gustando.

Decidió arrimarse un poco más a el, se levantó como para acomodarse la falda, la cabeza le dió un par de vueltas y se tuvo que sentar más abruptamente y mucho más cerca de lo planeado, sus piernas en ese momento ya se rozaban, tuvo que respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

" ¿Que haces?" Dijo Snape molesto, pero Tonks notó que el estaba algo inseguro, la miraba desconsertado y esto la hizo sonrojarse y sonreir, a pesar de que Snape estuviese convertido en una mujer, la seguía atrayendo enormemente.

"¡Ya regreseeeé!" La voz de Marcus hizo que los dos se resaltaran. Marcus llevaba un racimo de plantas en las manos y solo tenía puesto unos calzoncillos. Snape apreto los labios, cogió dos de los shots y se los tomó uno tras el otro, a Tonks se le helo la sangre, en el momento que Marcus se dió la vuelta para acomodar su sillón y mostrar que sus calzoncillos eran una tanga, jamas había visto tantas verrugas y pelos fuera de lugar. _¡¡Nooo!!_

Mientras Tonks miraba los largos pelos alambrados que salian de los bordes del tanga, Snape no despegaba los ojos del racimo de plantas.

" ¿Puedo tenerlas, Marcus?" Dijo Carlota golpeteando impacientemente con los dedos sobre la mesa.

"Son todas tuyas, mi amor." Marcus estrechó la mano con el racimo sobre la mesa hacia Snape y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.  
Con cuidado e intentando no tocar la mano de Marcus, Snape cogió el racimo de plantas al cual miraba como si fueran diamantes, pero cuando quizo retirar la mano, Marcus se la cogió con fuerza, le dio un tirón, arrastrando asi a Snape hacia el y le dió un beso de golpe en la boca. Tonks se llevó una mano a la boca miraba sin respirar como Marcus presionaba sus labios con la boca completamente cerrada de Snape y con los ojos cerrados surcaba las cejas de forma apasionada mientras que a Snape se le arqueaba la espalda y su mano libre se retorcía.

Marcus lo soltó y a Snape le demoró cinco segundos en poder recuperar la posicon y volver a sentarse. Tonks cogió los dos ultimos vasitos y le dió uno a Snape, ambos se los tomaron al mismo tiempo sin decir nada.

"¡Ah! ¡Se los acabaron! ¿Traigo más?" Preguntó emocionado el anfitrión y Tonks acintió rapidamente con la cabeza.

No habian pasado ni 20 segundos y ya estaban solos de nuevo, Tonks miró a Snape, que con el seño fruncido sorteaba las plantas. Ya que ni todo el alcohol del mundo le hubiese dado el valor de hacerle a Severus Snape una broma acerca de lo que le acababa de pasar, decidió actuar como si no hubiese visto nada.

" ¿Son esas todas las plantas?"

"No, falta la _uncaria tomentosa_." Respondió con disgusto.

Tonks se puso a pensar en como conseguir la unlaria formen... como se llamara, sin ponerse en peligro o a Snape. Pero estaba algo mareada y no se podia concentrar.  
Marcus aun no volvía y ella miraba a Snape de reojo a cada rato, le atraía bastante su pelo negro_... ¡¿Negro?!_

" ¡Severus, te estas transformando!" Le dijo Tonks en voz baja pero en tono asustado y fuerte.

Snape la miró desconcertado y rapidamente comenzó a buscar la poción multijugos entre su vestido antes de transformarse por completo.

"¡La dejaste en el maletín!" Tonks saltó del sillón y fue corriendo al maletín seguida por Snape, al cual se le empezaba a romper el vestido, con una agitación de hombros y manos las tunicas perdieron su hechizo y volvieron a su estado original, al igual que la persona que las tenía puestas. 

Tonks aun no había abierto el maletín cuando vió por la esquina del cuarto a Marcus entrando con la bandeja completamente llena de vasitos, mirandolos, concentrado en que no se le cayera ninguno. Estaba muy cerca y los iba a ver! Silenciosamente Tonks abrió una puerta que estaba abajo de la escalera y entró jalando decidida a Snape que tenia el maletín en manos, con un nudo en la garganta cerró despació la puerta, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, Marcus no estaba ni a un metro de ellos.

"Qué..."

"Shh... ¡Ahi está!" Tonks susurraba nerviosamente, mirando atravez de la rejilla de la puerta, Snape se mantuvó inmovil.

" ¿Chicas? ¿Donde estan? ¡Ahh! Ya lo se... ¡Preparando mi sorpresa!"

Tonks vió como Marcus miraba a todos lados y de repente desapareció su area de vista, solo podia oir sus pasos alejarse, se habia puesto a buscarlos. Tonks estaba nerviosisima, y de repente se dió cuenta del verdadero porque y también porque no simplemente paralizó a Marcus en vez de meterse a ese cuarto de deposito. La poca luz que entraba por las aperturas de la puerta, revelaban la silueta de Snape, que estaba muy cerca de ella, y podía ver como silenciosamente y con mucho cuidado abría el maletín, ella no queria aun que se transformara, queria estar unos minutos más encerrada en ese pequeño cuarto lleno de herramientas con ese hombre.

Cerró los ojos, y con un valor no suyo se empujó hacia el, tocando primero su codo con el brazo, con el corazón en la garganta se arrimó un poco más tocando el resto de el, Snape dejó de rebuscar en el maletín y se viró hacia ella.

" ¿Estan ahi?" Tonks sintió la voz de Marcus en el oido y con un salto de pánico y emoción, empujó a su ex- profesor de pociones contra la pared, con miedo de ser descubierta y al mismo tiempo eternamente agradecida de haber tenido una escusa perfecta para poder sentir su cuerpo, el corazón le latia fuertemente.

Marcus no abrió la puerta, pero se quedó parado frente a ella por un momento, tapando los pocos orificios de luz con su sombra y presionando la cara contra la diminuta rejilla de la puerta, sin poder ver nada.

"¡Las voy a encontraaaar!" gritó al voltearse y se alejó nuevamente riendose solo.

Tonks estaba respirando rapidamente con los ojos cerrados, aun presionandose contra Snape el cual estaba de espaldas contra la pared. Esperó al momento en que la empujara y se liberara de su cuerpo, pero aquel momento no llegó. De pronto sintío como una mano la sostenía por la cadera, y como el agachaba la cabeza, presionando sus tibios labios en su cuello. Tonks sentía como una presión ardiente invadía su pecho, en el momento que Snape arrastraba sus labios por lo largo de su cuello, hasta su oreja. _No me lo puedo creer..._

Susurrando le dijo al oido mientras la apretaba más cerca. "Tu actitud ultimamente frente a mi, ya me estaba pareciendo muy sospechosa_, miss Tonks..._." Mordió suavemente su oreja, haciendo a Tonks tragar con dificultad.

Tonks se aferró con las manos a sus hombros tratanto de controlar su excitación y sin previó aviso, Snape la besó lentamente, haciendola perder la fuerza en las piernas al rozar su lengua con la suya. Tonks respondió el beso apasionadamente abrazandolo con fuerza como si fuera su unica oportunidad de sentirlo. Snape se separó por un momento, riendo silenciosamente por la repentina acción de Tonks.

Sosteniendola de la cintura, la giró a la pared, cambiandose de posición, deslizó una mano hasta casi llegar a la rodilla y le levantó la pierna para juntarse más a ella, Tonks automaticamente envolvió con la pierna la cintura de Snape, pegandolo completamente a su entrepierna, el calor que ocasionaba aquel contacto pulsaba por todo su cuerpo. Estaba respirando muy agitadamante, al igual que el._Por todos los cielos-_

A Tonks se le escapó un gemido al sentir su erección y a el frotarse contra ella muy lentamente, Tonks se estremecía tirando la cabeza hacia atras dejando que Snape besara y lamiera su cuello, causandole espasmos de placer, sentía que todo el cuerpo se le comenzaba a nublar y necesitaba aferrarse de la capa de Snape para no caerse. Desde la rodilla recorrió su pierna con una mano, pasandola por debajo de la falda hasta llegar a su ropa interior, deslizó de un lado al otro un dedo por el borde de la tela y tTonks cotraía el abdomen al contacto de sus caricias, Snape dejo de besarle el cuello y la apretó más a la pared, Tonks sentía su respiración ardiendo en la oreja, mordiendose el labio inferior intentando no gemir o hacer algun ruido, estaba abriendo los botones de su pantalón cuando...

" ¡¿Estan en el escobero?!" gritó Marcus a lo lejos, sus pasos se acercaban sonoramente, al oirlo Snape paró abruptamente y Tonks maldijo al hombre en tanga desde lo más profundo de su ser, preguntandose como de repente se habia dado cuenta. _Seguro escuchó algo..._

Tonks deciso lentamente el agarre de su pierna, bajandola nuevamente al piso, Snape se separó de ella y se tornó al maletín sacando la poción y su varita. Tonks se apoyaba a la pared con una mano en el pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón y calmando su respiración para poder salir como si no hubiera pasado nada y seguir con el juego de las plantas. Cuando Marcus llegó al frente a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, se encontró con Carlota y Casandra que terminaban de acomodarse la ropa.

"Ahora, van a decirme cual es mi sorpresa." Y las cogió de las manos jalandolas afuera, con ojos desesperados.

Dios mio! Que cosa he escrito... pero que vergüenza, por Dios! Para que le pongo M a la historia? No puedo creerlo... almenos ya rompí esa barrera de no escribir nada M, yeeeeee!

Me pondre ahora a pensar en el siguiente capítulo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola locas(-os)! (osea ustedes) Muchisisisimas gracias a todas las que me hayan dejado reviews, solo por ustedes (y una amiga que me vuelve loca en el messenger) es que sigo escribiendo. Bueno aca va el noveno Capítulo, tan tan tan taaaan!!**

**Noveno Capítulo**

De un tirón salieron Tonks y a Snape del oscuro cuartito a la luz del pasillo frente a la sala. Marcus las presionó a su blando, amarillento y caliente cuerpo, poniendole un brazo a cada una sobre los hombros . Tonks tenia la axila derecha de Marcus, piel a piel, entre su hombro y cuello, y podia sentir sus pelos humedos y una verruga escondida entre ellos. _Me pregunto cuantas verrugas tendrá este hombre... _ Tonks aun se hayaba en transe debido a lo que habia ocurrido en el armario y necesitaba concentrarse para caminar rectamente. Marcus las guió al sofa dejandolas que se sienten y regresó, gracias al cielo, a su sillón para sentarse frente y no en medio de ellas.  
Tonks solo persivia las cosas al cincuenta porciento, ya que a cada momento recordaba los besos de Snape en su cuello, su mano bajo su falda, su cuerpo pegado al suyo presionandola contra la pared...

"¿Casandra¿Y esa sonrisa tan picara¿Estas pensando en lo que me van a hacer, acaso?"

La voz de Marcus la regresó por completo a la realidad y de pronto persivió un desagradable olor agrió y penetrante proveniente del lugar donde habia estado la axila de Marcus... _¡__Puaj! _ tras un escalofrio de asco se pasó la mano disimuladamente por ahi para despues limpiarla sobre el sofa.

"¿Y bueno?"- Marcus sonreía formando una triple papada en su cuello. " ¡Ya no puedo esperar!"

"Marcus...mi...vida..." dijo Snape como si estuviera tragando al mismo tiempo que hablaba. "Nos falta una planta para poder darte tu ...sorpresa."

"Oh no, no, ya les di suficientes plantas me parece, si quieren una planta más para darme mi sorpresa, entonces tendran que jugar un juego conmigo, preciosas."- Sus ojos destellaban lujuria, y Snape y Tonks endurecieron inconcientemente la espalda.

" ¿Un juego?" Le preguntó Tonks a Snape y al hablarle se enrrojeció tontamente, el en cambio no despegaba la mirada de Marcus, mudo.

Marcus metió la mano entre los cojines del sillón, rebuscó un poco hasta que con un „¡AH!" anunció su hallazgo. Sacó dos cuadraditos de madera, los cuales tenian una palabra escrita en cada uno de los seis lados. Se los dió a Snape y este los cogió desconfiadamente dandoles vueltas con los dedos para leer las palabras, mientras hacia esto apretaba cada vez más los labios.

Tonks estaba impaciente por saber lo que decian y cuando Snape la vió alzando la cabeza y moviendola de un lado al otro, respiró hondo y le estrechó la mano, inmediatamente después de darselos, secó de un sorbo otro de los vasitos de aguardiente. Tonks alzó una ceja.

_¿__Es que este hombre no se emborracha? Yo no voy ni la mitad y ya me da vueltas la cabeza... _Tras observar a Snape unos segundos Tonks dirigió su mirada a los daditos que tenia en la mano. De pronto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al leer las palabras y tuvo el impulso de coger igualmente el aguardiente, pero se contuvo al último momento.

Leyó palabra por palabra para hacer tiempo a lo inevitable y para registrar el significado del juego. En el primer dado decía: MASAJEAR, BESAR, COSQUILLEAR, SUCCIONAR, TOCAR y _AL AZAR _. El otro dado tenia inscritó: PECHOS, _AL AZAR_, PESON; OREJAS, LABIOS y CUELLO.

" ¿Cuantas veces, jugaremos a esto para conseguir la planta, Marcusín?" Dijo Tonks lo más coquetamente posible, esperando que el buen hombre tenga piedad. "Porque realmente tengo ganas de que veas la sorpresa que te tenemos."

"Hmm, yo diría que..."-Marcus se llevó el indice al labio inferior y miraba al techo pensativo. "Seis rondas son más que suficientes para animarlas. ¡Muy bién yo decido quien empieza en esta ronda!"

Tonks y Snape lo miraron fijamente, esperando a que dijera el nombre de la victima...

" ¡¡Casandra!!"

_¡__Piedad!-_Tonks tragó dolorosamente saliva y Snape dejó caer los hombros, volviendo a respirar.

" ¡Tirame los dados!"

_¡__Este ha de ser el castigo por romper tantas cosas ajenas, mi cielo! _ Tonks le sonreia a Marcus y cogió un _shot,_ tomandoselo rapidamente. El ardor y mareo revivieron en ella y no se le hizo tan dificil estrechar la mano y dejar caer los dados sobre la mesa. _Ya de una vez por todas, maldición..._

Los dados rodaron entre los vasos, pararon justo en medio de la mesa y los tres asomaron curiosamente la cabeza para poder leer las dos palabras.

"Masajear..." –Leyo Tonks anonadada." ...-Pesones."

Automaticamente Marcus se recostó en el respaldar de su silla, cerrando los ojos y sacando el pecho, Snape sonreia maliciosamente con un lado de la boca, conteniendose la risa, Tonks frunció el seño ofendida por la burla y se paró de su asiento. _Al parecer el aguardiente si le cuasó efecto al profesor después de todo..._

Caminaba lentamente hacia Marcus y sentia que el piso se movia , el alcohol la mareaba y tenia el cuerpo como entumecido, lo cual no era algo que realmente le molestara en ese momento, al contrario.

Se quedó parada frente al hombre tres veces más ancho que ella, el cual respiraba aceleradamente. Tonks presionó los puños y con una mueca posó sus dedos sobre la pegajosa piel, quedandose inmovil y respirando muy lentamente.

"Muy bien..." Marcus mantenia los ojos cerrados."Hazlo durante 10 segundos, Carlota mi vida, tu cuentas."

"Con gusto." Respondió Snape el cual sonaba divertido, Tonks volteó a mirarlo y a su frente, sobre la mesa se hayaban unos 15 shots vacios. _¿__Pero como puede seguir conciente?_

"Uno."

" ¡Empieza!" –Gimió Marcus y Tonks comenzó a frotar sus pesones y al sentir que estos se endurecian, le dió un escalofrio recorriendo su espalda, seguido por contracciones incontroladas.

" ¡Dos!... ¡Tres!... ¡Cuatro!"

_¡__Por Merlin cuenta más rapido!_

" ¡Cinco!"

"Casandra... ¡Más fuerte!" Marcus cerraba fuertemente los ojos y respiraba como quedandose sin aire.

"Seis." Oyó a Snape decir lentamente y entre risas._¡__Infeliz!_ Y mientras negaba con la cabeza Tonks presionó la puntita de los pesones de Marcus moviendolos de un lado al otro. Sintió como la lengua se le retrocedia a la garganta cuasandole nauseas.

" ¡Sie-...te!"

Los brazos de Tonks sufrian severos calambres negandose a seguir, pero ella persistió valientemente, presionando la mandíbula y deseandose que la tortura terminara de una buena vez.

"Ocho, nueve y ..." Tonks cerró los ojos, sentía dos puntitos duros y calientes entre sus dedos, oiá los gemidos de Marcus y finalmente a una mujer pronunciar la palabra: " ¡Diez!"

Antes que Marcus hubiese vuelto a abrir los ojos Tonks ya se habia sentado, alejandose lo más posible de ese hombre y recobrando la respiración con dificultad. _Me duele la barriga..._ Le hechó una mirada venenosa a Snape y este le sonrió sarcasticamente, pero tambien notó que se tambaleaba un poco en su sitio. Pero aun si estuviera completamente borracho, ella estaba molesta con el, como se atrevía a reirse de ella después de lo que habia pasado?

"Eso estuvo ...caliente." Suspiró Marcus. "Ya que lo hiciste tan bien, puedes tu ahora elejir quien es el siguiente en tirar los dados, querida."

Tonks abrió completamente los ojos sorprendida formando una sonrisa en sus labios, se volteó hacia Snape y este, completamente palido, habia dejado de mirarla sarcasticamente, sino fijamente y alzando la cabeza como diciendole _ni te atevas._ Tonks alzó las cejas y sin dejar de mirarlo dijo lentamente. "Marcus, tirale los dados a Carlota, la pobre está hace rato muuuuy ...sola."_¡__Uy, me va a matar!..__ ¡__.Pero se lo merece!_

Snape la miró con tal odio que Tonks retrocedió del susto y el miedo de ser ahorcada se propagó en ella, estaba apunto de decirle a Marcus que habia cambiado de opinión cuando los dados comenzaron a rodar por la mesa, Tonks miraba como Snape observaba con horror la mesa y aquella expresión en su rostro apesar de preocuparla, le dió gracia, tenia miedo pero se divertía. _¡__Estoy borrachisima!_

"Succionar...-Al azar." Leyó Marcus y Snape lo miraba fijamente.

Los latidos del corazón de Tonks se aceleraron en el momento que Marcus se acercaba a Snape para, con mucho esfuerzo, poder arrodillarse frente a el_¡¡__No le subas la falda que me mata!!_

Marcus cogió uno de los pies de Snape, el cual tuvo practicamente que despegar del suelo. La falda le llegaba hasta el tobillo y Marcus metió los dedos debajo de ella, Snape presionaba los puños poniendo blancos sus nudillos, y Tonks tenia ambas manos sobre la boca y movía la cabeza desesperadamente de un lado al otro._¡¡__Me va a matar!!_

Marcus miró a Snape a los ojos y con una sonrisa le arranco el zapato y la media del pie en un segundo.

"Casandra,... hasta diez." Y sin esperar a que Tonks comienze a contar, Marcus se llevó el pie de Snape-Carlota a la boca, abriendola bastante para que entrara por completo, y lo comenzó a succionar.

Snape habia levantado los hombros y los codos como una persona que se mete a un lago de agua fria y mostraba los dientes aguantandose el desagrado.

" ¡Uno¡Dos¡Tres¡Cuatro!..." Tonks contaba rapidamente en estado de shok y Marcus chupaba el pie con los ojos cerrrados moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. " ¡Cinco¡Seis¡Siete!..." A Marcus se le escapó un gemido y de solo verlo Tonks podia vomitar, no queria ni imaginarse como se estaria sintiendo Snape. " ¡Ocho!" -_¡__Por Dios, que asco! _– "Nueve y ¡Diez!"

Marcus abrió los ojos y tras una sonrisa rara se sacó el pie de Snape de la boca y le preguntó.

" ¿Estuve bien esta vez¿Lo disfrutaste mi vida?"

Por un segundo Tonks pensó que Snape iba a regresar a su forma original y usar el _Crucio,_ pero no hizo nada de eso. _Seguro se lo estará guardando para mi...- _pensó frustrada.  
Marcus se quedó arrodillado esperando una respuesta.

"Fue ... como un sueño..." Dijo Snape sin la más minima expresión en el rostro y mirando a la nada. "...mi vida."

_¡__Por mi abuela! __¡__Esas plantas han de valer oro!_ – Conclujó Tonks en la mente.

"Bueno, Carlota mi vida, te dare la oportunidad de _vengarte_..." Dijó Marcus sentandose en su sillón con las piernas abiertas. "Tirame los dados."

Esta era su oportunidad de salvarse de una tortura sin fin por parte de Snape, si Tonks lo sacaba de esta, talvez la perdonaria, talvez...

Snape, con la mirada en blanco, cogió los dados, parecia haber rendido por completo su orgullo o sentimientos, como fuera ya iba a tirar los daditos, cuando Tonks lo detuvo cogiendo sus manos, cerrandolas con las suyas. Le sonrió, como a un cómplice.

" ¿Marcus?" Tonks habia puesto el tono de voz imitando a una gata, casi ronrroneando."Mi vida, este juego empieza a aburrirme, y me muero..." Se abrazó la barriga presionando sus pechos hacia arriba. "...realmente me muero de ganas, por mostrarte la sorpresa..." Fingió que la respiración se le aceleraba y le dió disimuladamente un codaso a Snape, que la miraba vagamente enrrojecido, este dejó de mirarla y sin ninguna expresión en la cara se cogió los senos con ambas manos y los presionó hacia arriba, matando ya por completo todo lo que habia sido un hombre en el...

Marcus se frotó las manos ansioso, temblando se paró de su sillón y corrió al sotano. Al oirlo bajar las escaleras, Snape se soltó los senos y se puso el zapato, parandose de su asiento y sacando su varita. Tonks sabía que la misión estaba por acabar y una ola de alivió relajo su cuerpo.

"La verdad es que no creo que Carlota y Casandra hayan sido atropelladas." Dijo como para si misma, mientras regresaba a su estado original, con el pelo ahora algo morado.  
Los pasos pesados de Marcus, subiendo las escaleras la llevaron a sacar su varita también y recobrar la compostura, preparandose a su llegada.

Marcus entró al cuarto con dos esposas en una mano y la planta en la otra.  
Snape agitó calmado su varita. "_Accio_ _uncaria tomentosa."_

La hierba con una flor amarilla voló de la mano de Marcus a el.

Tonks por su parte, apuntó a Marcus lazandole un hechizo. "_Petrificus Totalus."_ Una honda blanqui-transaparente rodeó a Marcus, que aun no habia tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y su cuerpo se endureció por completo, callendo al piso como una tabla fofa.

"Cambiate la ropa, nos vamos." Ordenó Snape a Tonks y con su varita hizo levitar el cuerpo de Marcus, llevandoselo hacia su cuarto, al lado de la cocina.

Al estar sola, Tonks se apresuró hacia el maletín y se sacó todo el vestido por encima de la cabeza de una forma brusca, ya que aun no podia controlar muy bién sus movimientos, algo torpe sacó su uniforme de Hogwarts y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido posible, estaba nerviosa ya que no sabia si Snape seguia molesto con ella o no. " ¿Lista?" Preguntó Snape repentinamente atras suyo, era su profunda voz de siempre.

Tonks soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa. Tenia la falda puesta y acababa de ponerse la blusa, se la abotonó tratando de calmarse y mientras se acomodaba la corbata verde, se dió media vuelta.

Snape estaba cerca de ella y la miraba serio, sin bajar la cabeza. _Bueno, ya no parece estar tan ebrió..._

"Ehm... ¿Tenemos todas las plantas que necesitabamos?" Tonks le sonrió timidamente esperando que el éxito de la misión le cambiara el humor y de hecho, después de unos segundos de silencio Snape sonrió con la comisura de la boca y cogió el maletín metiendo todas las plantas conseguidas.  
Tonks sentia que la piedra que llevaba en el pecho se disolvió por completo y volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Mirando una vez más a los alrededores, Snape se dirigió a la salida. "Vamonos."

Salieron de la casa, el cielo estaba oscuro y completamente estrellado, en aquellas alturas se veia enorme, y distante. Tonks se apresuró persiguiendo a Snape por la colina, en la cima se podia ver el establo desmoronado. El caminaba derecho y rapidamente, mientras que Tonks se tropezaba cada 20 pasos, saltando en un pie para no tener que carse al pasto de cara. Pensaba que nunca lo llegaria a alcanzar, cuando de pronto notó que Snape se habia quedado en su sitio, mirando hacia atras y esperandola.

"Si deseas seguir llendo a ese paso, te recomendaria que agites tu varita y aparecieras frente al establo, pero ten cuidado de llegar en una sola pieza."

Tonks lo alcanzó por fin y cuando quizo parar para tomar aire, se le enredaron los pies y calló al frente de Snape con la cara contra el piso. Se quedó echada en el piso un momento esperando que el dolor de nariz desapareciera, y además no podia levantarse ya que sentia que todo el cuerpo le daba vueltas.

"Creo que estoy ebria." Dijo apoyandose en sus brazos, levantando la cabeza lentamente.

" ¿Estas segura?" Dijo el, cogiendola de un brazo y jalandola hacia arriba.

"Ah...gracias." Tonks se tambaleaba como un pudding de un pie al otro y se cogió del brazo de Snape para no caerse nuevamente, el no la rechazó pero se puso algo tenso. Esto ocasionó que a Tonks se le llenara el estómago de mariposas.

Caminaron hacia la cabaña, Tonks se abrazaba con ambos brazos el brazo de Snape, cada vez más fuerte, agachando la cabeza y mordiendose el labio para no sonreir, a pesar de su estado de embriaguez, aprovechaba la situación al maximo.

Poco después entraron a la cabaña, Tonks ya se sentia mejor pero seguia aferrada a Snape, persiviendo el calor de su brazo intensamente. Pero de pronto otro calor distinto se hayaba en ella, el cual casi confunde con el propio. Era como un dedo apretandole el pecho, de pronto recordó lo que era, se soltó de Snape, golpeandose con una mano la frente y desabotonó un botón de su blusa, sacó su delgada cadena de oro y leyó las letras rojas que acababan de aparecer, en el amuleto redondo.

"Tenemos una reunión de la Orden..."

"Y en Hogwarts." Completó Snape la frase, mirando una tapita de metal, la cual volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se giró a Tonks para darle algo de polvo Flu, uno de sus mechones negros le tapaba un ojo y Tonks casi se le tira encima para besarlo, pero su cuerpo no se atrevió a moverse.

No habia pasado ni un minuto y los dos estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts, al salir de la chimenea en la oficina de Snape, Tonks casi se cae al piso, se apoyó a una repisa y Snape la observaba sin decir nada.

"No puedo ir, no en este estado..." Tonks se habia resignado, no iría a la reunión, y comenzaba a planear escusas para disculparse luego con Dumbledore. _No... diarrea no, __¿__Dolor de cabeza? Esa no es ninguna escusa..._

"Sigueme." Snape salió de la oficina sin previó aviso, casi sin darle tiempo a Tonks de reaccionar.

Lo persiguió por los pasillos abandonados, no tenia ni idea que horas serian, pero al parecer ya era bastante tarde y no se tomó la molestia de transformarse en Mariana Lipton, más bien dudaba ser capaz de aquello en esos momentos. Snape estaba a diez metros de ella abriendo una puerta de madera entre dos cuadros, que dormian. Con una mano le dió la señal a que lo siguiera y ambos entraron al cuarto, Snape cerró la puerta una vez dentro.

Tonks se habia acalorado al ver lo pequeño del cuarto, tenia en las tres paredes unas repisas altisimas llenas de pociones y en el medio del cuarto habia una escalera.

Snape subió en ella rebuscando entre las pociones, Tonks no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y comenzaba a preguntarse si lo que habia ocurrido en el escobero de Marcus no era más que un invento suyo. _Ni siquiera me mira..._Un malestar comenzó a atormentarla¿Qué pasaria si el

estaba arrepentido por lo que habia ocurrido¿ La iria a evitar de ahora en adelante? Tonks tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para no caerse y romper algo. Snape bajó de la escalera con un pomito lleno de un liquido azul.  
Tomo un trago y frunció el seño fuertemente, respirando profundamente, al abrir los ojos de nuevo bajó la vista encontrando a Tonks sentada en el suelo. Alzó una ceja.

Snape se agachó a su lado y le dió el pomito, Tonks lo cogió por inersia y lo miraba preocupada.

"Toma tres sorbos." Le dijo mirandola y calculando la dosis correcta para ella. "Al tragar asegurate que no se te vuelva a salir."

Algo confusa por la advertencia, se llevó el pomito a la boca y tragó los tres sorbos rapidamente. Pero no acababa de volver a tomar aire cuando un frio penetrante comenzo a punsar en medio de sus ojos.

" ¡¡Ah!!" Exaltó, en un grito casi mudo, aguantandose el dolor y las ganas de devolver todo lo que habia tomado aquella noche.

Y tan rápido como habia llegado el dolor, habia vuelto a desaparecer llevandose consigo todo el mareo. De repente se sentia mucho mejor. Snape la sostenia de los hombros y le buscaba la mirada.

" ¿Desapareció el alcohol por completo¿Tonks?" Le preguntó algo preocupado, por la reacción que habia mostrado Tonks a la posima.

Ella no supo si fueron sus manos sobre los hombros o el hecho de estar encerrada nuevamente con el y talvez por ultima vez, o quizas fueron sus ojos preocupados mirandola, pero de un momento a otro se avalanzó encima de el, tirandolo al suelo y besandolo en la boca. Estaba sumamente acalorada, hechada encima de el aferrandose con las piernas como para nunca dejarlo escapar. Al sentirlo cogiendola por la espalda y respondiendo su beso adentrando su lengua, creyó por un momento perder el conocimiento.

Ambos se girarón y Snape se hecho encima de ella, dejando de besar su boca y llendo a su cuello. Tonks sentia que el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a calentar el piso de piedra bajo suyo y entrelazó sus piernas a la cintura de Snape respirando hondamente al sentirlo._Ahora... tiene que ser ahora..._ Tonks lo apretaba más a ella, su cuerpo se estremeció de placer al sentir su miembro pulsar contra su feminidad. Snape dejó de besarle el cuello y la abrazó fuertemente mordiendole suavemente a lo largo del cuello.

"Ahora no es momento." Dijo Snape con los labios aun pegados al cuello de Tonks volviendo a darle pequeños besos. "Ya estamos llegando tarde."

Pero no la soltó y con una mano comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, Tonks respiraba freneticamente cerrando los ojos, jalandolo todo lo que podia con las piernas y moviendo las caderas contra el, causandose rafagas de calor, llevandose al extasis. Snape no habia abierto más de dos botones cuando paró. Tonks volvió a abrir los ojos respirando rapidamente y mirandolo consternada.

"No... no." Dijo Snape algo agitado y volvió a cerrar la blusa de Tonks. Tonks no queria soltarlo, pero el pensar que toda la Orden los esperaba, la hizo ponerse racional.

Lentamente se separaron, Snape se paró y le estrechó una mano para ayurdarla a pararse.

Se acomodó las tunicas negras y recogió el pomito azul del suelo poniendolo en una de las repisas.

"Te recomiendo que transformes tu uniforme en la ropa que siempre usas, asi nos ahorrariamos las _curiosas _preguntas de los otros miembros de la Orden."

Tonks aun se hallaba extremadamente enrojecida y Snape la miraba fijamente.

"Yo ire primero, tu sal de aqui en cinco minutos."

Snape estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Tonks le preguntó desesperadamente. " ¿Cuando¡Ya...ya no aguanto más!"

Snape parecia algo extrañado al principio, hasta que entendio a lo que Tonks se referia y no pudo contenerse el reir un poco.

"No creas que prefiero ir a sentarme en una mesa con Black para oirlo sugerir planes tan poco elaborados que hay que preguntarse, si en realidad es conciente de las estupideces que habla..." Snape frunció el seño al hablar de Sirius y abrió la puerta. „... y no olvidar a su amigo el hombre lobo, el cual no deja de apoyar a Black en sus fantasias heroicas, como si ya no fuera suficientemente agradable ver a uno solo hacer el ridículo."

Snape salió algo disgustado y cerró la puerta. Tonks se sentó en una de los palos de la escalera de madera y miraba al suelo, se habia olvidado por completo de Lupin.

**Bueno, bueno, como no olvidar a Lupin teniendo a Snape asi de cerca, jejeje,  
ahora si! Me he amanecido, van a ser las cuatro de la mañana, ayayay...Soouu, dejenme reviews para que me anime a actualizar pronto. Yupi!!!  
Adiosinnn**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!!

En realidad no iba a escribir nada hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero me aburrí de estudiar (a decir verdad no he estudiado nada!) ...bueno me aburrí de posponer los estudios y me puse a escribir, ademas me estaba sintiendo inspirada, jeje, bueno aca el nuevo capitulo, señoras y señores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Decimo Capítulo:**

Los cinco minutos, que Snape le dijo que esperara pasaron y Tonks seguia sentada sobre la escalera mirando al suelo, completamente aturdida.  
Habia estado tan enamorada de Remus Lupin, siempre aprovechaba cada ocasión que se le presentaba para pasarla junto a el, e incluso, en un arranque de desesperación tras tanta desigualdad de su parte, le confesó su amor. ¿Pero como reaccionó el despues de que Tonks le habia abierto su corazón?- _Soy muy viejo para ti Tonks, tampoco tengo dinero, mereces a alguien mejor, ya ni me acuerdo que más me decia, maldita sea..._ Talvez a el le pareció la forma más modesta de rechasarla, pero no se dió cuenta de lo mucho que la lastimó al no aceptarla, pero ella no se rindió y lo siguió intentando, sin exito.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, al recordar todo aquello, de repente Tonks no se sentia más triste, no, lo que sentia ahora era amargura, ¡Rabia! -_Como he podido ser tan estupida?_ No obstante, ella sabia muy bien que este cambio de sentimientos se debia en gran parte a la repentina atracción sexual que sentia por su sexy ex-profesor de pociones...en eso una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza ¿No seria esto justamente todo una prueba a su amor por Lupin?, ¿El no dejarse llevar y mandar todo al diablo solo por una pasión con el hombre de las tunicas negras? -..._¡Aj, al demonio con Lupin!_

Se paró de golpe con la cara molesta y agitó su varita, convirtiendo su uniforme de Hogwarts en un atuendo mucho más comodo, llevaba una chaqueta negra y con muchos cierres, una falda parecida a la de Hogwarts pero mas verdosa, la cual se habia puesto de moda y en la mano izquierda un guante con los dedos cortados que sencillamente le facinaba. _Alla voy._

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se asomó al pasillo, al ver que ningún miembro de la Orden andaba por ahi yendo al baño o sabe dios que, salió del cuartito de pociones y prendió su varita. A paso veloz se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore asegurandose de no hacer ruido al caminar.  
-_Me pregunto que querrá contarnos Dumbledore aqui en Hogwarts. _Al llegar a la entrada de su oficina, sacó su cadena y leyó del amuleto la contraseña.

"P..pfluff-ta..rie- ¿flo?...", -_Qué?_

Con un sonido de piedras raspandose, la estatua de un aguila dorada frente a ella comenzó a girar, elevandose y mostrando bajo suyo una escalera en espiral que rodaba hacia arriba como un tornillo, Tonks subió en ella sin titubear y tomando aire se dejó transportar hacia arriba.

"Llegas tarde, Nymphadora." – Oyó decir por encima suyo, solo Moody pudo haber dicho esto, ya que Tonks aun no habia llegado arriba y nadie la pudo haber visto, claro esta almenos que no tuvieran un ojo mágico. Tonks sintió algo más de confianza al oir la voz de su tutor reprendiendola. _Ese hombre no cambia._

" ¿Tonks? ¿Erés tu?"- preguntó Sirius, el cual fue al primero que vió cuando salió del portal y entró a la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Si, la grande y unica." , respondió Tonks con una sonrisa.

Habian colocado una mesa larga y ancha donde antes habian estado unos muebles, al lado de la chimenea. Solo 7 miembros de la Orden estaban presentes, seguramente el resto tenia que trabajar ya que los ausentes eran los que trabajaban en el ministerio.  
A la cabeza estaba obviamente sentado el director de la escuela que la miraba con una sonrisa. Al lado derecho de la mesa Hagrid, del cual no se acordaba que tambien era un miembro, ya que casi nunca iba a las reuniones, frente a el estaba Mrs. Weasley, quien bebia un poco de jugo de calabaza y la saludaba con la mano. A su lado Mc Gonagall, después Lupin y junto a el, al extremo de la mesa y más cerca a ella estaba Sirius, con los codos sobre la mesa, juntando las manos.

Su corazón dió un diminuto vuelco cuando vió que Snape estaba sentado al lado de Hagrid (frente a Mc Gonagall) y a su lado habian dos asientos libres. _–Ay...perfecto. _

" ¿Y bueno Tonks? ¿A que se debe tu demora? ¿Problemas con la escoba?", Dumbledore la miraba con una sonrisa y ya que el sabia que ella estaba ahora en la escuela, le dió a entender con su pregunta, que mejor siguiese manteniendo su estadia en Hogwarts como un secreto. Seguramente el tambien preferia evitarse preguntas superfluas por parte de los otros o simplemente no perder el tiempo haciendola hablar de sus experiencias en la escuela.

_Si supieran!_ Por alguna razon se acordó de Marcus tirando los dados. Tragó saliva disgustada, tratando de no distraerse y pensar en alguna respuesta coherente.

"Eh- si, tiene la punta quebrada y es dificil controlarla, la semana que viene pienso comprarme una nueva."

"Por todos los demonios Tonks, no te quedes ahi parada como una camarera y sientate de una buena vez." Moody la miraba impaciente con su ojo bueno, parado en una esquina atrás de Dumbledore, su otro ojo no dejaba de dar vueltas en todas las direcciones.

Tonks, acostumbrada al mal humor de Moody, se sentó al lado de Snape sin replicar.

Al verla sentarse frente a Lupin, Sirius le regaló una sonrisa pícara y miró a Lupin brevemente sonriendole a el también, Lupin tomó aire profundamente y la saludó con la cabeza, y sin perder tiempo volvió a mirar a Dumbledore. Tonks lo ignoró y comenzó a servirse muchos de los dulces que Dumbledore habia puesto sobre la mesa, sin el más minimo cargo de conciencia, ya que si subia de peso, solo le bastaba transformarse. Que bella vida.

"Si, ah, bueno yo al final solo pude convencer a 20 de ellos, perdón, ... a los demas parece que les da igual que cosa pasa en el mundo de los magos y eso." , dijo Hagrid nerviosamente. "Y los que dijeron que si, me dieron esto como prueba de que peliaran con nosotros."

_De que habla? ¿__De que me perdí?_

Hagrid colocó unos huesos amarillentos, de un tamaño inhumano sobre la mesa, habia una quijada enorme y otros huesos largos y rotos. Al verlos Tonks por fin entendió de que hablaban. Los gigantes. De todas maneras no le interesaba mucho y se arrimó un milimetro más a Snape, fijandose bien que los otros siguieran observando a Hagrid.

"Pero 20 gigantes significan bastante ayuda, no esperaba que ninguno cooperara, ya conocen su caracter." Comentó Lupin y miró brevemente a Tonks y al ver que ella le prestaba atención apartó rapidamente la mirada, volviendo a Hagrid. Sirius se reia para si mismo.

"Muy bien hecho Hagrid, has aportado bastante a esta causa." Mc Gonagall alogió al pobre Hagrid que se veia bastante nervioso, el sonrió avergonzado y se rascó la cabeza y despues la nariz.

Al mirar a Hagrid, y por más que se lo estaba aguantando, Tonks no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia Snape, el la miró un segundo y Tonks se sonrrojó de inmediato y le sonrió a la mesa, desenvolviendo uno de los chocolates e intentando mover el brazo un poco más hacia el. Pero una sensación de estar siendo observada la hizo levantar la mirada. La sangre se le heló por completo, Lupin miraba desconsertado a Snape, y Mc Gonagall la miraba a ella con una ceja arqueada y los labios hechos una linea. _Dios mio,_ _Tan obvia he sido?. _Pero el malestar se le mezcló con un ardor en el vientre bajo, ya que Snape juntó su rodilla con la suya bajo la mesa.

"Es cierto, estas son muy buenas noticias, yo diria... ¡Un brindis por ello!" Exclamó Dumbledore y con un aplausó aparecieron frente a todos unas copas de champaña.

_¡Gracias!- _Pensó Tonks, mirando a Dumbledore, ya que Lupin y Mc Gonagall la dejaron de observar desconfiadamente y ella pudo volver a respirar.

La rodilla de Snape seguia contra la suya, y de pronto sintió unos dedos acariciandole la rodilla, lentamente se introdujeron por debajo de la falda y casi solo rozando la piel, con caricias placenteras se hicieron camino hacia arriba por la parte interior de su pierna. Se sentia tan bién. Tonks se puso tensa, sin embargo abrió un poco más las piernas, facilitandole el camino. _¡Gracias al cielo que no me puse un pantalón! _

"Tonks, coje la copa de una vez, te esperamos." Dijo Mrs. Waesley, su copa la tenia alzada. Tonks estrechó el brazo a la copa dandose cuenta que sentia el rostro entumecido por la agitación de tener a Snape tocandola, cogió la copa y su mano temblaba ligeramente, entonces Snape la acarició por encima de la ropa interior, y la mano de Tonks dio un temblor tan fuerte que se le derramaron unas gotitas de champaña sobre la mesa, dejó rapidamente la copa sobre la mesa antes de que se le rompiera en la mano.

Todos la miraban mudos con sus copas en la mano, a excepción de Snape que agitaba un poco la copa viendo como el liquido daba vueltas como si estuviera aburrido, pero sin dejar de tocarla bajo la mesa.

" ¿Estas bien?", preguntó Lupin y la miraba fijamente, con una expresión de preocupación.

A Tonks se le salió una risa, apretó la mano de Snape con las piernas. Algo agitada le respondió a Lupin. "Si, lo que pasa es que todo el camino hasta aca, tratando de controlar mi endomoniada escoba me ha debilitado las manos, me parece, mira como tiemblan..."

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Snape casi estaba sonriendo. _¿Que se piensa este hombre? Oh, pero no puedo creer que tenga su mano ahi, y con todos aca...creo que, esta situación me ...me gusta...,__ ¿Q__ué me pasa?! _Tonks se dió cuenta con preocupación, que lentamente su lado pervertido comenzaba a imponerse. Muy peligroso.

Afortunadamente, todos parecian creerle a la metamorfomaga, ya que alzaron sus copas mirando a Hagrid y brindaron por el, Hagrid estaba sumamente contento.

Tonks sentia en sus piernas hondas de calor, subiendo a su entrepierna y aflojó la presión en la mano de Snape. El aire enfrió su ropa interior y se dió cuenta que estaba humeda.

-_Por-Mer-lin-..._Tonks se llevó una mano a la boca y se quedó mirando a los huesos estupefactemente, intentando controlar su postura, y sentía una pizca de vergüenza al saber que Snape habia sentido aquella humedad que provocó en ella.

Moody hablaba seriamente con Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall parecia contarle algo muy divertido a Mrs. Weasley, pues las dos reian. Y Lupin conversaba con Sirius de cosas de la Orden sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando a Tonks y hasta sonriendole. _Ah!_ _ Ahora que ya no me interesa, me viene a prestar atención? No lo ignoró más de 10 minutos y de repente cambia todo,__ ¡H__ombres!_

Pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en un instante, porque Snape comenzó a frotar con sus dedos nuevamente de arriba abajo a lo largo de toda su hendidura, el calor en ella aumentaba cada vez más. _Dios...lo necesito...__AHORA!-_ Tonks apretaba fuertemente un puño sobre la mesa, tratando de controlar los temblores que recorrian todo su cuerpo y miraba fijamente su copa como si le hubiese salido piernitas y se hubiese puesto a bailar frente a ella.

Snape introdujo sus dedos por un lado de su ropa interior encontrando su clitoris y moviendolo circularmente. Tonks reaccionó a esto tirando la cabeza hacia atrás por un segundo, y poniendo las piernas duras, un ardiente cosquilleo hizo que se le nublara la vista. Para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta.

Snape se inclinó hacia ella, mientras todos seguian conversando y acabandose sus copas de champaña.

"Ven a mi oficina después de la reunión." Susurró en un tono tan suave que solo ella podia oirlo. Snape comenzó a retirar lentamente la mano y Tonks comenzaba a desilusionarse por la perdida de sus dedos, cuando sucedió algo fatal e inesperado.

En menos de cinco segundos, ocurrió algo que la perseguiria el resto de su vida torturandola en pesadillas de bochorno, al menos eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

Sin previo aviso, sintió como Lupin la acariciaba con la pierna por debajo de la mesa y la miraba con una sonrisa torcida, pero no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse lo suficiente con esto, ya que vió como Mc Gonagall aun hablando con Molly se habia encogido en su silla, y la mano de Snape se endureció sacandola rapidamente de su entrepierna, mirando pasmado a Mc Gonagall, la cual al parecer le hacia lo mismo a Snape que Lupin a ella. Bueno, todo hubiese estado _„bien"_ o mejor dicho no tan traumatizante, de no haber estado Moody mirando con su ojo mágico lo ocurrido a travez de la mesa, mientras seguia hablando con Dumbledore pero un poco más tieso.

La terrible sensación de haber sido descubierta en algo prohibido le causo nauseas. _No.. no.. no Moody, que ha de pensar de mi ahora, que no haya visto la mano de Snape bajó mi falda, por favor...que no vaya a pensar que estoy con dos hombres, y que Mc Gonagall se une al trio, oh, me muero... _Moody la habia entrenado por tanto tiempo, que el hecho que el viera eso era como si su padre la hubiese descubierto, lo que el pensara de ella realmente le importaba.

Tonks estaba palida y no sabia a donde mirar, a Lupin no se le escapó aquel repentino cambio de actitud y separó su pierna de la suya, mirando frustrado a su copa vacia. Snape miraba igual de frustrado que Lupin, pero a Mc Gonagall, y con una ceja levantada, y ella se habia puesto ahora a hablar con Hagrid riendose exageradamente pero sin devolverle al mirada a Snape. Sirius miraba a todos sin decir nada, pensando que pasaba, pero al parecer sin poder llegar una conclusión.

"Oye, Snape, estas sumamente callado esta noche, ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Es que ya no tienes ninguna de tus grandes ideas para ayudarnos a ganar ventaja?" , dijo Sirius en un tono malicioso.

Esto distrajo a Tonks, calmandola un poco.

Mc Gonagall volvió a sentarse normal, obviamente dejando de tocar a Snape con la pierna. El recobró su posición en un segundo y miró a Sirius con despreció.

"Lo que pasa Black..."-su voz era sedosa y calmada. "..es que yo, a diferencia de otros, no necesito estar constantemente expresando la primera irracionalidad que se me venga a la mente, prefiero ser _útil,_ cuando llega el momento, y no intentar ganar la sensación de aportar algo a la cuasa, pero por supuesto, puedo entender que otros tengan esa-" Hizo una corta pausa pausa para sonreir." -necesidad."

"Por supuesto que no, prefieres no decir nada y quedarte pensando en que ingredientes te faltan comprar, para jugar a hacer pociones, Severus." Sirius le dió un codazo a Lupin para que se riera, pero este solo alzó la mirada para observar a Tonks y a Snape.

"Vaya, Black, no solo eres capaz de ingeneartelas para seguir viviendo en la casa de tu madre a los cuarenta años, tambien puedes contar chistes, no conocia ese lado, ameno tuyo."

_¡Oh esa voz!_ Tonks intentaba contenerse la risa.

Mientras Sirius se acomodaba disgustado en su silla y pensando en que contestarle, Lupin la seguia observando, Tonks le dió una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que le cambiara el ánimo, ya que le empezaba a causar lastima. La sonrisa tuvo su efecto, Lupin se veia un poco más relajado.

Snape dejó de mirar burlonamente a Sirius y le hechó un vistazo a Lupin que le preguntaba de una forma muy interesada a Tonks que como habia estado.

"Tonks, me harias un favor." La voz de Dumbledore rezonó a lo largo de la mesa, todos guardaron silencio. "En la oficina del profesor Flitwick esta el proyector, tu sabes donde queda, ¿podrias traerlo?"

De pronto casi todos los presentes se miraron entre si.

"Ehm-...Albus, ¿Acaso, te refieres al _fragil _proyector con partes antiguas de cristal que no se pueden reparar con magia?", preguntó Mc Gonagall entonando raramente las palabras. _Gracias profesora, muy discreta._

Dumbledore ladeó la cabeza extrañado, con una sonrisa le acintió a Tonks para que fuera a traer el artefacto.

"No te preocupes Albus, yo lo traigó, ademas quiero caminar un poco." , dijo Moody apoyado en su bastón. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver a Moody cojeando irregularmente y a duras penas hacia la salida de la oficina, en busca del proyector. Tonks cruzó los brazos y se encogió en su silla.

"Tengo unas diapositivas que quieros mostrarles, mientras esperamos a Alastor, podemos comer algo." De la mesa brotaron magicamente diversos manjares. Pollos asados, pure de papas, ensaladas de veduras y bandejas con arroz.

"No te lo acabes todo Tonks." Dijo entre risas Mrs Weasley viendo como Tonks se servia medio pollo y el pure en cucharones.

"Ah verdad, Severus." Exclamó Dumbledore. "Olvide traer los ultimos tres tomos de _Lugares Magicos Perdidos_, esos libros los hechize para que no se les pueda invocar y estan disfrazados con una covertura gris y sin nombre, son muy importantes, los voy a nesecitar ahora como referencia, estan en el lado derecho." Dumbledore se rió un poco y continuó. "Bueno lleva a alguien para que te ayude a buscar, porque ya me olvide donde los deje exactamente... ¡Ay la edad, la edad!"

"Oh, yo te ayudo con gusto, Severus." Dijo Mc Gonagall agachandose de nuevo en su silla y mirandolo por encima de sus anteojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Snape retrocedió en su silla y tragó saliva. "Eh- gracias, Minerva, pero preferiria que me acompañara miss Tonks, hay un asunto importante que le tengo que contar acerca de Bellatrix Lestrange."

"¿Un asunto importante? Pues, cuentaselo ahora. ¿Acaso es un secreto?" , dijo Lupin para sorpresa de todos, que lo miraba con el seño fruncido, Mc Gonagall le asintió.

"Es información confidencial. Mientras menos lo sepan, mejor. Se lo cuento a ella por seguridad de su familia, sabrás." Respondió Snape lentamente.

"Bueno, bueno, vayan de una vez, que en un rato viene el postre." Dijo Dumbledore tras el incomodo silencio que se habia formado.

Tonks estaba emocionada pero se mantuvó lo más seria posible, además no sabia si Snape en realidad le iba a contar algo acerca de su tia la bruja.

Ambos se levantaron, Lupin no dejaba de observar a Snape y Mc Gonagall a Tonks. Sirius parecia más bien feliz de que Snape se fuera y Molly le contaba a Hagrid y Dumbledore la receta de una torta a juzgar por sus movimientos. Antes de salir de la oficina Tonks miró una ultima vez a la mesa y se encontró con la mirada incomoda e interrogatoria de Lupin, le dió una ultima sonrisa y un segundo después la escalera comenzó a rodar y la oficina de Dumbledore desapareció.

Salieron al pasillo y automaticamente Snape caminó rumbo a la biblioteca sin convocar luz, Tonks recordó que Moody estaria por alli y tampoco lo hizo.

Practicamente tuvo que correr atrás de Snape para alcanzar su paso, todo el camino no dijeron ni una palabra. Tonks lo observaba desde atrás y su corazón se aceleraba conforme si iban acercando a la biblioteca.

Finalmente llegaron y Snape abrió una de las puertas dejando a Tonks entrar primero, despues miró a los alrededores y la siguió, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

Tonks fue hacia el ala derecha de la biblioteca. Miró a los libros y después a Snape sin decir nada y no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa. No pasó un segundo y Snape la estaba presionando con su cuerpo contra el enorme y masiso estante de libros.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo." Le dijo y la levantó por la cintura juntando sus caderas, mientras Tonks lo abrazaba con las piernas, para aliviarle el peso.

"Lo se." Dijo Tonks casi en un suspiró y lo besó mientras desabotonaba su cuello, rompió el beso y bajó sus labios para besar cada centimetro de piel que liberaba de su ropa negra. El calor incrementaba y no podia evitar el lamer su cuello, saboreando apasionadamente cada segundo.

Snape la empujó un poco más contra los libros y al sentir su erección, Tonks soltó un gemido contra su cuello. El dejó su cintura y deslizó sus manos por sus piernas hasta las rodillas para volverlas a subir por debajo de su falda. Tonks ya habia desabotonotado a Snape hasta el pecho cuando el desgarró su ropa interior sin separarse de ella. Ella mordió suavemente su yugular cuando sintió que el estaba desabotonando su pantalón. _En cualquier momento me desmayo..._ Su respiración se habia acelerado al doble y se agarraba fuertemente de sus hombros.

"Tonks, relajate." Le susurró Snape al oido, lamiendola circularmente con la punta de su lengua.

A Tonks se le escapó otro gemido, Snape la sostuvo con una mano por la pierna y con la otra, se acomodo para entrar en ella. Cuando lo sintió entrar lentamente, a Tonks se le arqueó la espalda juntando su pecho con el de él y tiró la cabeza hacia atras.

"Ah-...¡Merlin! ¡Si!" Gimió hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados.

Snape aprovechó para besar su cuello y comenzó a moverse en ella. El placer que Tonks sentia era indescriptible, cierto que todo iba muy rápido pero no tenian tiempo. Estaba haciendolo con Snape y en la biblioteca, su cuerpo se estremecia de solo pensarlo. Snape metió una mano bajo su chaqueta y subiendole el sosten redondeo uno de sus senos masajeando su pesón con el pulgar, una adicional ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que Tonks enterrara sus uñas en la espalda a Snape atravez de su ropa. El comenzó a incrementar la velocidad de sus embestidas, cogiendo a Tonks firmemente por la cintura para controlar sus movimientos.

Tonks se mordia el labio inferior, queria controlar sus gemidos por si acaso alguien estuviera cerca, pero se le hacia imposible, era demasiado intensa la sensación que estaba viviendo. Un calor proveniente de sus piernas ocasionó que sus musculos se contrajeran y relajaran casi al mismo tiempo y subió hasta exparsirse por todo su cuerpo _Ya..., casi..._

"Oh- ... ¡¡Severus!!"

Y llegó! Una ola de ardor y placer estalló dentro de ella, haciendola estremecerse por completo y nublando sus sentidos, haciendola ver estrellas. Snape inmediatamente aceleró sus embestidas y Tonks aun no habia bajado de su oragasmo cuando sintíó que su cuerpo volvia a desvanecerse, incrementando su orgasmo o repitiendoselo, no lo sabia exactamente, pero se sentia en las nubes. Instantes despues Snape se vino soltando un ronco gemido, que fue la cosa más hermosa que Tonks jamas habia oido. Tonks sentia que todo le daba vueltas y Snape la beso en la boca aun sosteniendola, ella se aferró a el con las piernas y los brazos, haciendole sentir los fuertes latidos que se le escapaban del pecho. En ese momento para Tonks solo existian el y ella.

No podia creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podia dejar de mirar a Snape ni un instante y sintió un frio alrededor del pecho cuando el se agachó un poco para separarse de ella.

"Hay que buscar los libros." Dijo Snape con su misma voz de siempre, mientras se abotonaba la ropa.

Tonks estaba aun completamente sonrojada y las piernas le temblaban, sin embargo tuvo suficiente fuerza como para recoger su calzón y repararlo para ponerselo. _Casi me lo olvido!_

Snape estaba a cinco metros de ella, alumbrando con su varita los libros y alejandose más, recorriendo rapidamente cada raya. Tonks podia ver que el tambien seguia respirando aceleradamente y le dieron ganas de tirarse encima de el y volver a hacerlo, pero claro esta, no se atrevió.

_Lumos-_ pensó y su varita se encendió, con aquella luz blanquiazul era casi imposible reconocer los colores de los libros, pero almenos todos tenian un titulo escrito en la espalda y los que ellos buscaban no.

Caminó rapidamente hasta llegar al borde y nada. Fue al siguiente estante y Snape fue al tercero, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, definitivamente no mucho, pero ya Mc Gonagall y Lupin la habian estado observando sospechosamente y cada segundo más que se demoraran, significaria más sospecha. _No los voy a poder volver a ver a los ojos nunca más! _Tonks se rió al pensar en la cara de ambos si los hubieran visto, pero era una risa histerica. _Me moriria de la vergüenza. _

"¡Los tengo!" Gritó Snape a cuatro estantes de ella. Tonks se vió que aun seguia en la segunda fila y se avergonzó un poco por su lentitud.

Lo vió dirigirse a la puerta con los tres libros bajo el brazo y se apresuró en seguirlo. Salieron rapidamente y sin hablar, apresurandose en llegar a la oficina del director lo antes posible.

Al llegar, Tonks tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para respirar, por la velocidad en la que habia caminado.

A la luz que provenia por debajo de la estatua, Snape la miró un momento y volvió a girarse a la entrada.

"Tu pelo." Comentó mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo en busca de su tapita de metal, para leer la contraseña.

Tonks se tocó el cabello y sintió un nudo en la nuca, rápido comenzó a estirarselo con los dedos y se acomodo todo el peinado, no se habia dado cuenta que al apoyar la cabeza en el estante se habia arruinado el peinado por los movimientos.

"Pflufftarieflo.", dijó Snape con desagrado, metiendo de nuevo la tapita en el bolsillo.

La escalera volvió a subir y los dos subieron en ella, Tonks iba por delante y se preparaba mentalmente al reencuentro con los miembros de la Orden tras su experiencia con el hombre atras suyo que le rozaba la espalda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puff, diez capitulos! Jamas lo hubiese creido. Pero bueno... jamas pense hacerlos tener un quickie en la biblioteca.. jaja, pero seimpre es asi cuando uno no lo planea.  
Bueno ya saben, lo he releido treintamil veces y seguro que todavia tiene errores...

Gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia en dejar review, realmente son lo máximo, un abrazoteee, sniff.

Ahora si que me voy a romper mi dieta con un pedasazo de torta que hace horas que le he hechado un ojo (recompensa). Chausitos.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahora si que no me demore nada en actualizar! Gracias a todas las que dejaron review en estos ultimos capítulos que me motivaron un montón!(Nymphadora Damasia Tonks, LA HIJA DE LA OSCURIDAD, Eglantine, Llulaby-Snape y dulceysnape ...yipiie) Aca un nuevo capítulo solo para ustedes. A leer!

**Onceavo Capítulo**:

La escalera seguia subiendo y Tonks podia sentir intensamente el calor de Snape por toda la espalda, atrayendola a recostarse, pegarse a el, pero en cualquier momento se abriria la puerta a la oficina de Dumbledore y seguramente Moody podia verlos. Mejor no hacer nada.

Snape miraba a Tonks desde muy cerca, estudiando su cuerpo, deslizando la mirada por sus curvas y espalda, mientras aspiraba el fresco y ya familiar aroma de sus cabellos. Recordaba como ella se estremecia entre su cuerpo y la pared de libros, en la oscuridad de la biblioteca y como la hizo gritar su nombre.

Tonks queria repetir aquella experiencia, su corazón latia pesadamente, llenandola de entusiasmo, pero a su vez una extraña e incomoda sensación latia vivamente, mezclandose y amargandola ¿Era de culpa o vergüenza? De momento lo tenia todo muy confuso y no podia reflexionar claramente. En eso, una luz diferente los iluminó y la oficina de Dumbledore, los miembros sentados y guardando silencio y el hecho de estar en una reunión la sacaron por completo de su ensueño. _Tengo que concentrarme, nadie debe ni sospechar algo diferente en mi actitud, seriedad, seriedad..._Tonks miró a todos en los ojos como una prueba de tener la conciensia limpia mientras se aproximaba a la mesa, pero al encontrarse con las miradas de Lupin y Mc Gonagall y notar que ambos llevaban marcada exactamente la misma expresión de enojo, provocaron que a Tonks se le escapara una carcajada nerviosa. _¡__Seré estupida!_

" ¿Qué paso?" -Preguntó automaticamente Sirius sonriendo, pero algo extrañado. "¿Que fue tan gracioso? ¿ No encontraron los libros?"

"Black." Snape se aproximó a Dumbledore con los libros demonstrativamente en la mano. " ¿No te das cuenta que Miss Tonks padece de una crisis nerviosa?, Al parecer fue más traumatizante la información que recibió de lo que se esperaba, ¿Qué tal si muestras algo más de modales y no dices nada al respecto?"

Snape la miró fijamente y Tonks acintió asustada, dandose cuenta lo estupido que fue reirse, aunque hubiese sido accidentalmente.  
Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada, pero la miraban compasivamente, ocasionandole un adicional sentimiento de culpa.

" ¡Severus magnífico!", dijo Dumbledore recibiendo los libros y haciendolos flotar uno al lado del otro. "Ahora solo falta Alastor y podemos continuar."

" ¿Aún no regresa?"- Preguntó Snape de golpe y algo de preocupación se escondia en su voz.

"No Severus, pero sientate, te dejamos a ti y a Tonks algo de postre."

Tonks y Snape tomaron asiento mientras una botella flotante iba de lugar en lugar sirviendo algo más de champaña.

"Tonks, mi hija, es que no piensas tomar nada, tu copa sigue llena, anda prueba, te relajara." Dijo Mrs. Weasley tentativamente en un tono apacible y cariñoso.

"Yo creo Molly...", dijo Mc Gonagall mirando a Dumbledore. "...que Miss Tonks le tiene _mucho_ respeto a las bebidas alcoholicas, después de..."

Hizo una pausa de suspenso y miró a Snape y a Dumbledore con una chispa en los ojos, instantaneamente el mago de la barba blanca parecia iluminado, y Snape después de abrir bien los ojos, como concluyendo algo, formó una sonrisa.

" ¿Después de que, Minerva?", preguntó Lupin curiosamente. Sirius se apoyó hacia adelante para poder oir mejor y de repente Tonks sintió un baldaso de agua fria en la espalda, y recordó el porque de su respeto por el alcohól, sobre todo frente a gente conocida y sintió panico por lo que Mc Gonagall estaba por contar.

" ¡No! ¡Porfavor! ¡No lo cuente, fue algo terrible!" –suplicó Tonks con la voz medio quebrada y algo dramatica. _¿Por qué? Ya casi lo habia olvidado..., ¿Me va a atormentar esa noche el resto de mis dias..?_

"Vamos, no es tan terrible, muchacha, es una de esas anecdotas de las que uno después se rie.", añadió Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa, conteniendose con dificultad la risa. Tonks lo miraba como si la estuviese apuntando con un arma y suplicaba negando la cabeza.

"Bueno, cuente Minerva, antes de que aparezca Ojoloco y me quede para siempre con la duda.", dijo Sirius sumamente interesado y alegre, Lupin observó un instante a Tonks y le dedicó su atención a Mc Gonagall.

"Oh, Minerva, dejame contarlo a mi, aún lo tengo fresco en la mente." Dijo Dumbledore contento, acomodandose los lentes. "Tonks, no te preocupes, que no dare lujo de detalles."

_Me quiero morir..._Tonks rogaba al cielo, para que el gran mago de túnica morada realmente no diera lujo de detalles.

_xxxx-Flashback-xxxx_

Era la fiesta de fin de año y Dumbledore habia contratado a un animador para que se encargara de elegir la musica, ya que ninguno de los profesores parecia estar muy animado en hacerlo.

Estaban todos los estudiantes del septimo año celebrando el fin de clases en una enorme sala llena de luces y altavoces en formas triangulares colocados frente al escenario, sonando con la música más popular del momento.

El animador habia instalado un aparato mágico del cual salia música instrumental y aparecian textos flotantes, de los cuales cualquier voluntario podia cantarle a la multitud (un muggle le diria Karaoke). Muchos subieron al escenario y cantaron, pero la falta de talento era tan deprimente que si alguno cantaba con menos de 5 gallos todos aplaudian. Entonces Tonks, muy optimista, subió al escenario y cantó una balada con tal perfección y sentimiento que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta antes de estallar en aplausos, incluso muchos de los profesores, que estaban repartidos por la sala para vigilar a los adolescentes descontrolados, aplaudieron.

Todo muy lindo.

Tonks bajó del escenario orgullosa y sus amigas la abrazaron fuertemente, sumamente felices. Pero entonces, un olor penetrante proveniente de ellas le impactó en la cara, cuando ellas le gritaban lo bien que habia cantado.

" ¡¿Han estado tomando?!", pusieron una musica con tambores y guitarras en la pausa, mientras el animador se tomaba un descanso, y Tonks tenia que gritar para que la oyeran.

-"¡TODO EL MUNDO TONKS!, ¡YA SOMOS MAYORES DE EDAD!, ¡DUMBLEDORE TAMBIEN ESTA TOMANDO!, ¡ES NORMAL!"- le gritó una en el oido salpicandole gotitas de saliva, y decidieron que seria mejor alejarse de los parlante magicos para conversar.

Caminaron hacia la mesa la cual estaba llena de jarras y vasos, que según sus amigas no solo eran jugos de calabaza, como ella lo habia supuesto.

Para llegar alli tuvieron que pasar al lado de Snape, quien estaba apoyado a la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada molesta clavada en la impertinente multidud que se embriagaba y hacia el ridículo frente suyo, Dumbledore estaba a su lado con una copa de vino en la mano y no dejaba de hablarle. Cuando Snape vió al grupo de Tonks pasar frente a el, les lanzó una mirada acusadora y todas le dieron una sonrisa nerviosa, acelerando el paso frenéticamente, por miedo a que les dieran detención o algo parecido. Una vez pasado el peligro llegaron a la mesa y Tonks cogió al azar un vaso grueso lleno de un liquido verde y algo espeso.

" ¡Oye Tonks! ¡Ese tiene como cuarenta porciento, tu sabes como te pones con tan solo una cerveza de mantequilla!"- Dijo su amiga atrás suyo, que estaba a punto de caerse por lo ebría que estaba.

"¡Si! Que no te queremos recoger desnuda del jardin mañana antes del desayuno." –Dijo otra al grupo y todas chocaron sus vasos, se los tomaron y se echaron a reir. Tonks notó que ella era la unica que no estaba borracha y decidió que esta vez les iria a demostrar, que ella también podia aguantar un par de tragos y seguir divirtiendose.

"¡He crecido para que sepas y ahora mira y aprende!, ¡Subnormal!" Tonks tomó aire, se tapó la nariz con dos dedos, cogió el vaso algo asustada y comenzó a tomarse el trago, concentrandose en tragar sin contraerse.

" ¡YUJU TONKS!"- Exclamó una, llamando la atención de Dumbledore y Snape con sus gritos.

" ¡Tonks!, ¡Tonks!, ¡Tonks!, ¡Tonks!"- la animaba otra, mientras que Tonks vaceaba el vaso sin cesar. Dió el ultimo sorbó y todas gritaron borrachamente felices, mientras Tonks recobraba el aliento.

" ¡¿AH?! ¿Qué te dije? ¿Payasa?, ¡Te dije que yo podia y ahora viste que si pude! ¿Como te quedó el ojo?"- Le dijo Tonks tambaleandose y con la mirada adormecida, a una rubia Slytherin que justo estaba pasando por ahi y la miraba disgustada.

" ¡¡Tonks esta super borracha!!"- Ecxlamó su amiga mientras la cogia por debajo de los brazos para que no se callera sobre la mesa y se mataba de la risa.

Snape la miró disgustado, mientras Tonks se habia puesto a saltar con su grupo de amigas celebrando y divirtiendose como nunca. Para suerte de Tonks la sala estaba medio oscura, y habia suficiente musica como para que nadie se percatara del estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba. Caminaba con dificultad, la lengua se le habia adormecido y con las justas podia balbucear las palabras. El simple hecho que sus amigas la vieran asi, le daba algo de vergüenza y lentamente trataba de recobrar la compostura y controlar sus movimientos, para al menos poder pararse sin que tuvieran que sostenerla constantemente.

De repente la música se apagó y el animador salió nuevamente al escenario, se colocó la varita en la garganta y su voz retumbó en la sala.

"¡¿SE DIVIERTEN?!"-

"¡SIII!"- gritaron todos, excepto Tonks que gritó tres segundos después, al verla ponerse roja por gritar sola sus amigas soltaron una carcajada.

" ¡A TODOS LES GUSTO OIR CANTAR A NYMPHADORA! ¿VERDAD?!" – Cuando Tonks oyó su nombre rezonar en todo el lugar, casi se le para el corazón y comenzó a sudar en frio. " ¡YO DIRIA QUE VUELVA A SUBIR Y NOS DELEITE CON OTRAAAA... CANCIOOOOOOÓN!"

La multitud estalló en euforicos gritos. Tres luces mágicas del techo la apuntaron y todos guardaron silencio, sus amigas se alejaron un poco de ella para no ser alumbradas igualmente.

En su alucinante estado de falta de equilibrio y coherencia, Tonks logró darse cuenta que los gritos se habian transformado en murmullos y a pesar de que veia a cada persona tres veces, aun podia percibir que los más cercanos la miraban riendose de ella, aunque podrian muy bien haberse estado riendo _con _ella. Como fuera, ni en chiste se subiria a ese escenario.

Dió un par de pasos para poder pararse derecha y cegada por las luces, gritó desde su sitio. " ¡NO PUEDO!, ¡STOY BORASCHAA!" Bien, Tonks estaba segura que con eso se habia salvado del ridículo.

"¡AH NO!"- Exclamó el animador retante, mientras Tonks sentia que una acidez le subia de la garganta a la lengua, y el estomago le daba vueltas.-

" ¡¡NYMPHADORA SOLO ESTA ALGO NERVIOSA!!, ¡¿ACASO USTEDES CREEN QUE EN VERDAD ESTE BORRACHAAAAA?!"

Entonces, iluminada por la luz, Tonks se llevó una mano a la boca, su espalda dió una arqueada y vomitó sonoramente sobre el piso todo el liquido verde que habia tomado, se tropezó hacia atrás y eso fue lo último que recordó de aquella conmemorable noche, la cual con suerte, pensó, algun dia se borraria de su memoria.

¿Pero para que estan las amigas? Al dia siguiente, en su último dia de clases, mientras Tonks fingia interesarse por lo que el futuro les depararia e ignorar la noche anterior, sus amigas no solo le contaron emocionadamente todo lo que ella alstimosamente todavia recordaba, sino tambien de lo que pasó después. Tonks las oyó con atención; Al parecer quedó hechada boca arriba con las piernas y brazos abiertos, la falda subida hasta el ombligo y presentando su calzón de gatitos, las luces la seguian alumbrando y los chicos y el animador la observaban detenidamente. Segundos después aparecieron Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall, encargandose de levantarla y llevarla a su cuarto, mientras que ella, aun en la sala, intentaba quitarse la blusa para poder _ducharse_ o almenos eso era lo que gritaba. Ni bien salieron de la sala la musica volvió a sonar y la fiesta continuó.

_xxxx-Fín del Flashback-xxxx _

Sirius, Hagrid y Dumbledore se reian a carcajadas y Lupin junto a Mrs. Weasley tenian una mano tapandose la boca, Snape y Mc Gonagall se limitaban a sonreir. Tonks miraba con el rostró hecho un tomate a Dumbledore. _¿Sin lujo de detalles?_ Dumbledore no solo habia contado hasta el sonido que hizo la cabeza de Tonks al golpear el suelo, ahora Tonks también se enteró que Mc Gonagall, la habia vestido y echado en su cama, y que Snape habia limpiado con la ayuda de dos hechizos el vómito exparsido en la sala, el cual ademas tenia la forma de una "S", según Dumbledore. Lo único que no dijo fue que tenia las piernas y brazos abiertos, prefirió describirlo como "quedando hechada en el suelo igual a una estrella de mar, con la falda tapandole solo la barriga".

" ¿Que es tan divertido Sirius?"- refunfuño Moody al entrar al cuarto, con el proyector flotando a un lado suyo, Sirius lo miró negando con la cabeza y acabando de reir. "¿Albus, donde lo colocó?"

Dumbledore se frotó un poco los ojos, conteniendose la risa, y por alguna razón y apesar de estar avergonzada, se comenzó a transformar la boca abierta de Tonks en una sonrisa, sin embargo su cara y orejas seguian ardiendo. Ahora que oia su aventura después de tantos años, se dió cuenta que no era tan traumatizanze como recordaba, o talvez se habia vuelto inmune después de la tarde con Marcus. De todas formas sentia una gran satisfacción, como si un peso sobre los hombros hubiese desaparecido.

" ¿Y bien?"- Resopló Moody impaciente. Dumbledore agitó su varita y el proyector se instaló atras de la mesa. Moody lo siguió y volvió a su sitio, parado al lado de Dumbledore.

"Alastor, te has demorado mucho y pensar que el cuarto de Flitwick está a solo un piso de aqui."- Comentó McGonagall mientras Dumbledore hechizaba el proyector y apagaba la luces, dejando el cuarto en una oscuridad parcial iluminado solo por un candelabro al otro lado de la oficina.

"Pues cuando estaba en el cuarto de Flitwick me pareció oir unos ruidos o quejidos de la biblioteca."

Tonks sintió una patada en el estomago y miró a Snape, el cual no dejaba de mirar a Moody. Lupin se sentó derecho en un instante y respiraba algo agitado.

" ¿Que ruidos? ¿Acaso no podias ver nada con tu ojo mágico?"-

"No Remus, estaba un piso más arriba y lo unico que podia ver de la biblioteca eran los libros, ese lugar es como un laberinto, por eso fue que decidi bajar a investigar."

Las palabras de Moody estaban a punto de llevarla al pánico, Lupin la miraba tan preocupado y Mc Gonagall tan sospechosa que a Tonks todos los músculos se le paralizaron. Y el silencio de Snape la asustaba aun más, pero no buscó sus ojos, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se concentró en dar la imagen de una chica la cual no sabia de que hablaban y esperó a que alguien dijera algo. _¿Por qué no dice Moody nada? ¿ Es que nos vió? ¿Estara esperando a que sea yo la que confiese? ¡__Señor!  
_

Pero Moody no la miraba, estaba concentrado en lo que Dumbledore hacia.

" ¿Fuiste a investigar y que?", preguntó Lupin impaciente, volviendo a llamar la atención de Moody. "¿Qué viste en la biblioteca?"

"Nada, es que eres sordo, dije que me _pareció oir algo_ pero cuando llegue no habia nada, el viaje a la biblioteca ida y vuelta es lo que me demoró tanto."-Contestó algo colérico y Dumbledore dejó el proyector sentandose nuevamente en su silla.

"Hm. Pero no tienes que exaltarte de esa manera Lupin, ningún mortífago estaba torturando a ningún estudiante en la biblioteca. Miss Tonks y yo no estuvimos más de cinco minutos ocupados alli y lo único fuera de lugar era el fantasma Peeves merondeando." -Dijo Snape mirandolo arrogantemente pero algo molesto.

Tonks se sonrojó al instante en la oscuridad del cuarto y no supo si solo a ella le pareció notar el doble sentido en el comentario de Snape, o si el intentaba concientemente enojar a Lupin. Dumbledore encendió el proyector. Una luz iluminó la pared e imagenes de lugares y magos comenzaron a ser proyectadas.

Dumbledore les contó que todos aquellos eran pueblos de magos, donde se escondian repartidos 29 mortifagos, responsables de la muerte de cientos de magos y muggles. Con ayuda de los libros citó la localización exacta de aquellos lugares, pidiendole a Mrs Weasley que tomase apuntes para poder darselo luego a su esposo y que este se los transmitiera al resto de los miembros de la Orden en el ministerio. Su exposición continuó, mostrando pruebas y revelando la identidad de los magos incognitos, de los que sospechaba eran mortífagos, y unos sumamente sanguinarios al parecer, que activamente fomentaban el terror apoyando a su amo, Voldemort. Dumbledore no queria que se encargaran en capturarlos abiertamente, para evitar una resistencia mayor. Los miembros comenzaron a discutir de la mejor forma de solucionar el problema.

El tiempo transcurrió y se llegó al acuerdo, en realidad Moody, Snape, Sirius, Lupin y Dumbledore llegaron al acuerdo de encargarse de uno a uno con un lapso de una semana para no dejar huellas, el resto no discutia pero escuchaba atentamente.

"Entonces ese será el plan, les avisare cuando será la siguiente reunión de la misma manera para hablar de los detalles, pero siempre pueden comunicarse conmigo por la chimenea, por ahora me despido mis amigos y buenas noches." Dijo Dumbledore algo cansado y se levantó de la mesa. "Severus, Minerva, acompañenlos por favor a la salida y cuando hayan abandonado Hogwarts, reconjuren una barrera de protección en caso de que la mia haya sido afectada, pero estoy casi seguro que no tendran que hacer mucho. Tonks tu puedes usar mi chimenea para llegar directamente a tu casa, talvez pueda reparar tu escoba, pero ahora estoy algo cansado."

Dumbledore le sonreia, Tonks estaba sorprendida y agradecida que Dumbledore se encargara de dejarla continuar su misión en Hogwarts sin que los demas sospecharan lo más minimo. Le regaló una amplia sonrisa, acintiendo.

Todos se veian algo cansados y abandonaron uno a uno la oficina del director despidiendose de ella con un apretón de manos, Lupin le deseo buenas noches y le dió fugitivamente un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarle la mano, dejandole una marca caliente y gran confusión. _Pero como, pense que ya no..._ Tonks se llevo una mano al lugar donde le habia dado un beso.

"Tonks."

Tonks alzó la mirada y se encontró con Moody.

"Tenemos que hablar." Bruscamente la jaló de un brazo alejandola de los demas, el resto se marchó, Dumbledore ya se habia ido a su cuarto. No habia nadie más en la oficina.

"Que... ¿De que tenemos que hablar?" –Tonks tenia un mal presentimiento y un nudo se le habia formado en la garganta.

"Tonks, en la biblioteca..." Moody tenia el seño fruncido, mirandola con ambos ojos.

Tonks sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y que la lengua le pesaba como una piedra. Abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

"Tonks, no se que clase de relación tengas con Snape, pero el no es una buena persona, ya te lo he dicho, Dumbledore talvez piense que se puede confiar en el pero yo no lo hago." La voz de Moody llevaba ahora un tono de preocupación. Tonks era incapaz de decir una sola palabra, se quedó mirando a Moody con la boca medio abierta, el pecho y el estomago le dolian. "Y no fue hace mucho que abiertamente hablabas de tus sentimientos hacia Remus Lupin, me estas descepcionando, niña."

Moody se alejó de ella, y sin voltear abandonó la oficina de Dumbledore. Cuando la escalera desapareció y Tonks se quedó sola, cayó al piso de rodillas, llevandose una mano a la boca por miedo a que en cualquier momento devolviera todo lo que habia comido.

--

Snape esperaba junto a Mc Gonagall a que Moody llegara, tomara su escoba y se fuera para poder sellar la barrera. Moody salió por la puerta, avanzando con ayuda de su bastón a paso firme. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Snape lo miró fijamente conforme se aproximaba, Snape alzó levemente la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada. Nadie dijo nada, en las afueras del castillo la unica fuente de luz provenia de las antorchas repartidas a lo largó de la pared, las sombras se movian al ritmo de la llamas, cuando Moody se habia sentado en su escoba la cual tenia un asiento, miró solo a Mc Gonagall, acintió como despedida y se fue volando a gran velocidad. Se hacia más pequeño hasta que su imagen desapareció entre las nubes, ya fuera de vista Snape y Mc Gonagall sellaron la barrera y entraron al castillo.

"Severus."-

Snape la miró con algo de cautela, alejandose un poco de ella antes de contestar. "¿Que sucede?"

"Creó que deberia disculparme, al parecer malinterprete las señales que me diste aquella noche, lamento haber estado molestandote hace unos momentos." Mc Gonagall hablaba con naturalidad mirando hacia el frente, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo.

"No hay problema." , respondió tranquilamente. Snape no tenia ni la más minima idea de lo que aquella mujer estaba hablando, pero al parecer ya no tenia más intenciones de seducirlo, lo cual era un gran alivió. Sin embargo, lo más discretamente posible, se alejó un poco más, solo por si acaso.

"Aunque..." -Mc Gonagall hablaba como en un suspiro melancolico formando una sonrisa y Snape se pusó nuevamente alerta. "...debo admitir que tienes unas piernas bastantes seductoras, aquellos roces me dificultaban la repiración, Severus."

Snape la miró atónito, intentando fuertemente no formar una mueca, Mc Gonagall caminaba unos pasos más adelante y no se volteó a mirarlo. Rapidamente calculó Snape que tan lejos estaba su oficina y maldijo el no poder desaparecer en Hogwarts.

"Tus ojos negros mirandome durante la reunión de hoy... nadie me habia mirado con tal intensidad."

_Ahora si, a esta Gryffindor se le soltó hasta el último maldito tornillo y donde diablos estan esos detestables fantasmas cuando uno los necesita?_. La soledad del pasillo y la extrema lentitud de Mc Gonagall al caminar comenzaban a desesperarlo. Snape estaba caminando sumamente lento para mantenerse detras de ella, hasta que vió la escalera que conducia a las mazmorras. En un impulso aceleró el paso dando una curva de dos metros de distancia alrededor de Minerva haciendo que sus tunicas se elvaran y sonaran. Llegó a las escaleras, sin que la mujer le hiciera nada.

"Buenas noches." Dijo monotonamente, bajando las escalera con un escalofrio en la espalda. Mc Gonagall agitó su mano y siguió su camino. _Por todos los malditos cielos..._

--

Serian las 3 de la madrugada, ni bien recobró el control, Tonks abandonó la oficina de Dumbledore, dirigiendose a la casa Slytherin, necesitaba dormir urgentemente. Llegó sin hacer ruido y aunque todos estaban durmiendo, habia vuelto a su uniforme y estaba transformada en la Slytherin que todos creian que era. Vió su cama en las penumbras, y tras conjurar el hechizo de ilusión calló dormida de plena fatiga.

Habria dormido 10 minutos, o eso fue lo que le pareció cuando la luz del sol le iluminó la cara. Todas aun dormian. _Las...6 y 40..._ Miró a la pared donde estaba colgado un reloj algo anticuado y los acontecimientos de la noche pasada le impidieron volverse a meter en la cama, por más cansada que estuviera. En cambio decidió meterse a la tina, cerró la puerta del baño y llenó de agua caliente la tina con una sola agitación de varita. Se quitó la ropa y poco a poco entró en aquella delicia de agua, que relajaba su cuerpo y calentaba su piel. Por un momento realmente logró descansar, limpiandose el cuerpo y la mente.

Salió del baño convertida en Mariana Lipton con su uniforme ya puesto, mientras las otras recien se levantaban.

"Oh Mariana...", dijo Pansy al verla dando un bostezo. " ¿A que hora has llegado?"

"Llegue bastante tarde, llegaron unos tios y celebramos bastante, no se muy bien cuando regresara mi padre." –Respondió Tonks de buena manera. "Pansy, me estoy muriendo de hambre, voy a tomar desayuno y las esperare sentada en la mesa."

Pansy volvió a hechar la cabeza sobre la almohada, con los ojos cerrados. "Si anda, yo quiero dormir unos cinco minutitos... más."

Tonks salió del cuarto antes de cualquier otra se levantara y bajó a la sala en busqueda de Hermione y los otros dos. Rapidamente, sin encontrarse con nadie conocido llegó a salvo, la sala estaba casi vacia y para su pena nada de rulos, lentes redondos o cabezas pelirrojas a la vista. Pero en la mesa Slytherin, sentado solo, se hayaba Draco Malfoy y la llamaba con una mano. _Veamos que información le puedo sacar, he estado descuidando mi misión._

Tonks se sentó a su lado y pegó una pierna con la suya, Draco le sonrió sorprendidamente y Tonks se arrimó un poco más a el, haciendolo sonrojar.

"Hola, gusto en verte." Le dijo Draco contemplandola contento. " ¿Donde estan tus amigas?"

"Ellas recién se estan despertando." Tonks le pusó una mano en la pierna a Draco y este se exaltó. "Mejor asi, no nos estorbaran."

Draco la miraba entusiasmado y le colocó una mano sobre la de ella. _Ah... para colmo de males tiene la mano sudad. Bueno, almenos es bastante sencillo seducir a este chiquillo..._ Estaba casi pegada a Draco, sintiendo como la respiración del rubio se aceleraba. De haber estado en la misma posición con Snape hubiese sido ella la de la respiración agitada. Rapidamente y algo asustada miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y dió un gran suspiro. _No está... ¿Que estara haciendo?El también se fue tarde a dormir anoche, seguro esta aun tendido en su cama y..._

" ¿Y que haces hoy por la tarde?"- Le preguntó Draco a Tonks para que le volviera a prestarle atención, ya que Tonks se habia quedado mirando a la mesa de arriba.

"Ehm- nada creo..."-

"Nos vamos a reunir unos cuantos..." – A pesar de no haber nadie cerca, Draco bajó la voz a un susurro. " Y dime, solo por saber ¿Tu que opinión tienes acerca de ya-sabes-quién?"

Esta pregunta realmente sorprendió a Tonks, talvez ella era una Slytherin ahora y Draco estaba obviamente atraido por su apariencia actual, ¿Pero acaso no conocia este hombrecillo la palabra discreción? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era hablar de Voldemort con personas que acababa de conocer? ¿Que pasaria si Tonks era un espía y...? _Un momento..._ Tonks rió en su interior. Tambien bajando la voz se acerco a su oreja-

"No le digas a nadie, pero no le veo nada de malo a una persona que solo desea deshacerse de los sangre-sucias y muggles. Que bueno que alguien se dedique a limpiar la _basura,_ ¿No crees?_._"

Draco le sonrió de oreja a oreja y se paró algo acalurado.

"Hoy a las 5 cerca al bosque por la salida occidental, ven sola." Y se fue contento, tal como una persona la que se acababa de ganar un gran premio. Tonks alzó las cejas cerrando burlonamente los ojos.

_¡__Pero que facil fue! Es más tonto e inocente de lo que aparenta el pobre, y pensar que es primo mio... ¡__Oh!_ _¿Qué? No lo puedo creer..._ Draco no habia acabado de salir de la sala cuando se cruzó con Ron y Hermione, los tres transformaron las caras en unas llenas de despreció, hasta que Draco dió la vuelta desapareciendo de su vista. La sala estaba aun medio vacia y sin nadie conocido alrededor. Tonks se aproximó discretamente a los dos Gryffindors, preguntandose que desgracias le esperaban tras tan buena suerte que acababa de llegarle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

--

¡Ya me canse de buscar los errores ortográficos!

Nada M en este capitulo, lo escribo ahora al final porque ya lo leyeron, si lo pongo arriba seguro que se lo saltean jajaja, pero en el siguiente si que habra (lo planeo almenos, esta historia se esta de alguna forma casi escribiendo sola...) De todas formas espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen comentarios, sugerencias de como podria seguir, ideas, o lo que sea, ahi abajito se pueden enivar reviews, ah! Asi actualizó más rapidito!

Adioson! Y no boten el aceite por el caño que dicen que un litro contamina mil de agua. (Me mandaron unos de esos mensajes en cadena...)


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaa!

Se acerca un nuevo examen y como siempre es la época en la que se me da por escribir jajajaja (como odio estudiar cosas que no me gustan, pura pedida de tiempo, después me lo olvido todo).  
Mil gracias por los reviews, cada vez que se me quitan las ganas de seguir escribiendo, los leo, y paff, la motivación regresa!Yipie!

**Lizette: **Ya se que este no es tu nick en esta pagina, pero siempre me lo olvido P, de todas formas gracias por siempre hacerme recordar en el messenger de seguir escribiendo esta historia, abrachoooo.

**Nymphadora Damasia Tonks:** si me puedo imaginar al director y a la profe desvistiendome por estar tan borracha (bendita mi imaginación), no sabes como me reí escribiendo esa :)

**Dulceysnape:** Graciaaas, que bueno que te haya gustado.

**LA HIJA DE LA OSCURIDAD:** Si Moody es bien despierto! Obvio que los iba a ver, pero Tonks estaba tan desesperada que no pensó en eso jajaja, pero tampoco me lo imaginaba a Ojoloco humillando a Tonks frente a todos, que lindo jejeje.

**Llulaby.Snape:** Jajaja si Snape es un papasito, que babeo por ese hombre!! Y también me dió un montón de risa escribir lo de McGonagall, porque es cierto! Ella fue su profesora jajaja, siempre que escribía me la imaginaba a ella, viendo a Snape como su niño estudiante que se hizo hombre, jajaja...que enferma ayayay.

**Eglantine:** Ay, me encanta poner a Snape en esas situaciones donde lo sacan de sus casillas, son las que más me divierten, y ya verdad, que Tonks vea la forma de hacer cosas con Snape de una buena vez jijiji.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Doceavo Capítulo:**

Draco no se acaba de ir y Tonks ya se había parado de su sitio. Habían unos cuantos Slytherins en la mesa, pero por suerte no conocía a ninguno, sin embargo tendría que hacercarse a esos dos con cautela.

Ella y Hermione cruzaron brevebemente las miradas antes de que Hermione se sentara al lado de Ron, el cual se preparaba una tostada con mantequilla. Tonks se acercó mirando constantemente a la entrada de la gran sala, algo nerviosa por si entrara algún Slytherin de su año o el profesor de aquella casa. _Que suerte que sea tan temprano, nadia a la vista..._

"¡Auu!-" chilló una niña abajo de ella.

Tonks paró en seco, alzando las manos para ver a quien tenia entre las piernas, pero perdió el equilibrio y rodó al piso, junto a una pequeña Hufflepuff. Todos los presentes se voltearon a la escena, como no había mucha gente, el pequeño incidente hizo eco por toda la sala. Tonks se paró rápidamente y miró a la estudiante, de la cual había sido su antigua casa, llena de leche y con el pelo todo despeinado. Tonks ya quería ayudarla a pararse cuando las risas de los Slytherins atrás suyo le recordaron quien era ella ahora.

"Niña estúpida, no puedes fijarte por donde caminas?" Dijo Tonks más convaleciente que molesta. Podía ver como dos jovenes Slytherins sonreian maliciosamente y les guiño el ojo. La niña la miraba asustada y parecia que en cualquier momento se hacharía a llorar. _Que dificil es esto,__ ¿__no podía ser una Ravenclaw al menos?.._

"Pe..pero..." Dijo la niña aun en el suelo con la voz quebrada, intimidada por Tonks. "S-si yo estaba sentada en mi sitio y tu... tu te tiraste encima mio..."

La niña la miraba con pánico, estaba al lado de la esquina de la mesa, y realmente había estado sentada ahí hace unos momentos. Tonks se rió por vergüenza a si misma, por lo torpe que a veces podía ser. ¿Que clase de persona camina entre las sillas por más distraida que estuviese? Para su suerte aquella nerviosa risa fue percibida por los otros como una burla hacia la niña.

"Fuera de mi camino." Tonks paso a su lado y se apresuró en llegar hasta sus dos amigos, claro que con más cuidado para no volver a llamar la atención.

"Ehm, Ron... " Oyó a Hermione decir, tras darle una pequeña sonrisa.

" Mmm..- ¿Qué?" Contesto este, con la boca llena de pan. Tonks casi estaba a su lado y caminó un poco más lento para oir lo que Hermione iba a decir.

" Me voy al baño urgentemente." Hermione se ponía más impaciente conforme Tonks se aproximaba y miraba igualmente a la entrada de la sala. "Me voy a demorar unos diez minutos, ya regreso."

Ron tragó con desagrado lo que tenia en la boca y miró a Hermione, luego a su plato y de vuelta a Hermione. "Estoy... ¿Comiendo?"

Hermione se quedó inmóvil sin mostrar la más mínima expresión, hasta que después de unos segundos, una ligera negación con la cabeza demostró que no se habia convertido en estatua. Ron la miró extrañado hasta que vió a Tonks pasar a su lado, se agachó un poco con una sonrisa asustada y Hermione se paró sin mirarlo más, siguiendo disimuladamente a Tonks.

Tonks entró al baño, se agachó para mirar por debajo de las cabinas si es que habia alguién. Nadie. Volvió a levantarse y la puerta fue abierta lentamente por Hermione, quien la miraba algo entusiasmada. Entró y se recostó a la puerta, empujándola con el peso de su cuerpo.

"Por si alguien viene."

"Tenemos que encontrar una mejor forma de comunicarnos, usar siempre el baño no es la cosa más profesional, Hermione." Dijo Tonks mirándose al espejo. "¿Por qué no se le ocurrió a Harry ponerme el pelo al menos de dos colores? Parezco una tia."

"Tan mal no está." Comentó Hermione y formó una media sonrisa. "¿Para que me digas eso, nos encontramos ahora en el baño?"

"¡Que sarcástica, la Gryffindor!" Respondió Tonks irónicamente, y se acercó un poco más a Hermione para contarle en voz baja acerca de la reunión que tendría con Draco y sus compañeros por la tarde. Hermione estaba sorprendida.

"¡Pero que rubio más bruto! ¿Cuantos días llevas aca?" Se le escapó y se tapó la boca calmándose, sin embargo la emoción aun chispeaba en sus ojos. "Tonks esto es perfecto, te voy a acompañar con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, que bien está andando todo, no puedo esperar a que sean las cinco!"

Tonks achinó los ojos. "Es obvio que todo andaría bien, la gran auror frente tuyo nunca falla, a diferencia de otras... enruladas."

Hermione la empujó y ambas rieron. Murmurando, quedaron en encontrarse diez minutos antes en el patio e ir juntas al lugar de encuentro. Tonks abrió la puerta para salir del baño y Hermione la de una de las cabinas, casi desesperadamente la cerró y junto a un suspiro comenzó a emitir sonidos ventosos los cuales Tonks apagó, cerrando la puerta del baño. _¡__Está loca!_

Las primeras horas de la mañana pasaron apacibles, las clases aburridas. Pansy, quién la despertaba en cada interminable clase con sus conversaciones, le contó que Draco ya le había informado de todo, y que le parecía muy bien que una maga tan poderosa como ella, fuera ahora parte de su grupo.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, fue Tonks la primera en entrar a la sala.

_No está... Bueno aun tenemos una hora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura por la tarde..._ Tonks había estado toda la mañana esperando el momento para ver al maestro de pociones, pero ni rastros de él. De repente, mientras se dirigía a la mesa seguida por las demás, sin razón evidente recordó a Moody y un malestar le quitó el apetito. Tonks sabia que ella misma era una chica bastante desenvuelta, solo frente a Snape habia estado algo intimidada estos primeros días. A Moody en cambio, desde que lo conoció, le hacia bromas, le decía que tenia una tia pelinegra (Bellatrix) la andaba sin pareja y dispuesta, o que no usara su ojo mágico cuando ella fuera al baño, Moody le daba con el bastón en la cabeza. Pero por más abierta que fuera, lo que pasó la noche anterior fue un desastre. Tonks se sentó silenciosa y decidió pensar en otra cosa para sentirse mejor nuevamente, asi qué comenzo a contarles chistes de muggles a sus amiguitas, haciéndolas reír a carcajadas.

Después del almuerzo fueron al salón de la clase tan esperada por Tonks. Los alumnos comenzaron a acumularse en la entrada, esperando a que llegará el profesor.

"¿Que miras, Potter?" Exclamó Draco a un lado de ella, haciéndola voltearse.

Harry estaba con Ron y lo miraba molesto, pero cansado, cruzando los brazos. Hermione estaba con un grupo de chicas un poco más alejada.

"Ahora te gustan las Slytherins supongo, bueno no es de extrañarse con las mujeres que les tocó estar en tu Casa." Añadio Draco burlonamente y todos los Slytherins comenzaron a reír.

Harry volvió a mirar a Tonks y se sonrojó un poco. Ron en cambio no pensaba quedarse callado.

"Silencio Malfoy," gruñó Ron. "en nuestra Casa las chicas son las más bonitas de todo Hogwarts." Ron se pusó colorado, al ver como unas de las Gryffindors se volteaban a verlo con una sonrisa.

"¿Ya no están un poco grandes para pleititos, mis alumnos?" Todos voltearon a ver al mago que llegaba con una amable sonrisa. Dumbledore. "Bueno, entren, entren, no hay tiempo que perder." Agitó la mano y el portón se abrió de par en par.

Todos entraron sin decir nada, los Gryffindors se sonreían entre si, y los Slytherins murmuraban sopechosamente mirando al director.

"Lamento informarles que su profesor se encuentra en una reunión del ministerio en Londres y no regresará hasta la semana que viene."

Tonks vió como Ron le decía algo a Harry y luego ambos reían, todos los Gryffindors tenían cara de que no perderían tantos puntos esa semana. Pero ella al igual que los otros Slytherins estaba bastante decepcionada de no tener a su jefe de Casa en la escuela, había esperado todo el día para verlo y de pronto no estaba, y lo peor de todo era que no iba a estar toda la semana. En un santiamén perdió todas las fuerzas y se recostó con los brazos sobre la mesa, para medio oir las clases que Dumbledore daba.

Al final de clases Dumbledore le pidió a Tonks que esperará. Pansy y las demas supusieron que Dumbledore le preguntaría como se estaba acostumbrando a la nueva escuela y quedaron en encontrarse con ella luego, cerca a la biblioteca.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Dumbledore se sentó en uno de los pupitres, y Tonks lo imitó sentándose a su frente.

"Y Tonks, ¿Como va todo?" Preguntó amigablemente.

"Bien, muy bien, nadie sospecha nada."

"De eso no tenía la menor duda, teniendote a ti como infiltrada." Dumbledore le sonrió, mirándola alegremente con sus ojos azules. "Se que ha pasado poco tiempo, pero me interesaría saber si has notado algo extraño en la conducta de los alumnos, para ser sincero, casi no he estado en Hogwarts y me gustaría saber si todo anda bien."

Tonks se quedó pensando un momento acerca de lo que iba a decir, y llegó a la conclusión que sería mejor informarle al director, tan solo lo justo y necesario. Después de todo le había prometido a Snape no contar nada acerca de la marca de Draco, y Dumbledore se lo contaría a él sin duda si ella lo informase.

"Bueno, a decir verdad," Tonks se rascó con una mano la espalda y vaciló con la cabeza. "los Slytherins, con los que he tenido contacto, parecen estar involucrados de cierto modo con ya-sabe-quién, bueno no directamente, pero..."

"No era de extrañarse," la interrumpió Dumbledore, "muchos de los padres de esos alumnos son mortifagos, claro está no podemos expulsar a nadie por eso, menos aun si solo se sospecha que los respectivos padres sean mortifagos, nadie anda alardeando públicamente que adora a Voldemort. Como fuera, lo único que te pido Tonks es que me informes inmediatamente en caso de que estén planeando algo."

"¿Pero que cosas podrían estar planeando? Para ser sincera y por lo que he visto, no creó que sean capaces de ocasionar ningún daño, más que atormentar a los más pequeños como mucho."

"Tonks, pensar que un enemigo débil no pueda causar daños, es como pensar que una chispa no pueda ocasionar un incendio." Dumbledore adoptó un tono paternal. "Simplemente infórmame, y cuando regrese Severus quiero que a el también lo tengas al tanto de las situaciones."

"Ah, si...ehm-" Tonks intentó hablar de manera desinteresada. " ¿Qué reunión es esa, en la que está Snape?"

"En ninguna, él está ya encargándose de lo que hablamos la noche pasada, esperó que esto lo guardes para ti, claro es." Respondió Dumbledore en voz baja, mirandola fijamente y haciendola entender que ni sus tres amiguitos deberían enterarse. Tonks acintió, ese era un asunto sin importancia para cualquiera de los alumnos así que no seria difícil guardar el secreto.

Él se paró de la mesa. "Bueno, pequeña Slytherin, apresurate, que vas a llegar tarde a las clases."

Tonks le dió una sonrisa y se marchó a paso veloz, preguntándose porque se sentía tan extraña de pronto, le dolía el estómago.

Una eternidad pasó y llegó la hora de irse a la reunión con Draco. Tonks no tenia ganas de ir, y comprendió porque se estaba sintiendo tan rara. Ella queria ir a capturar a aquellos mortifagos también. De no estar atrapada en Hogwarts, en su rol incógnito, estaría ahora en acción y cerca a Snape, por otro lado todo sería diferente. _Tal vez están mejor las cosas así, como sea..._

"Tzz ... ¡Tonks!" Susurró una voz a su lado, pero no había nadie. "Ya vamos."

Hermione estaba bajo la capa, realmente no se le veía ni la sombra. Mientras se ponían en marcha, Hermione le contó que acababa de tener una larga discusión con Harry y Ron, ya que ellos también querían ir, pero los convenció de quedarse, diciéndoles que habrían más reuniones de esas, y se turnarían. Tonks se rió para adentro al darse cuenta de aquella actitud aventurera de los tres.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro, todos estaban bastante metidos entre los arboles y casi no los encontraron. Al parecer llegaban un poco tarde ya que se hallaban en medio de una discusión. Eran ocho Slytherins, la única chica entre ellos era Pansy.

"Mi papa dice que nos dejemos de tonterias, que el señor Oscuro no ha ordenado nada de esto." Dijo un chico flaco, él cual Tonks pensaba ver por primera vez.

"Tu padre no esta enterado de nada, yo mismo he hablado con el amo...- oh, Mariana, ven sientate." Dijo Draco de forma amigable, cambiando por completo a la voz que había estado empleando antes y tanteando el suelo a su lado.

Tonks se sentó en el grupo y de reojo vió como unas hojas se aplastaban al suelo por si solas a un metro del círculo, Hermione estaba alli y se mantenía inmóvil.

Los otros seis Slytherins la miraban incómodos y parecían no querer decir nada, sentados tensos y preguntadose que hacia ella ahí. Solo Draco y Pansy se mantenían relajados

"No se preocupen, Mariana tambien parece tener algo de simpatía por el señor Oscuro." Dijo Pansy a la ronda.

"Si, a un mago tan poderoso... uno solo puede unirsele." Dijo Tonks seriamente. "Siempre quise apoyar de alguna forma y también formar parte de su poder, me alegra que haya encontrado gente que comparta mis ideas."

Los demás la tomaron en serio y asintieron con la cabeza. Ya que comenzaba a hacer frió, Draco se apresuró en contarles todo. Voldemort quería encontrar alguna forma de infiltrar a su gente en Hogwarts, deseaba alterar las cosas un poco y así distraer, cuando el momento llegue, a Dumbledore con otras cosas fuera de la Orden.

Draco se veía muy orgulloso de ser el elegido entre los alumnos, para hablar con Voldemort, no obstante Tonks notó algo de desconfianza en el, por más fuerte, entusiasmado o contento que intentará hablar, había algo que parecía preocuparlo, o mas bien atormentarlo. Su mirada nerviosa lo delataba.

"Quiero que todos investiguen acerca de las posibilidades de meter a alguien al castillo, ya sabemos que el viejo ha hechizado una barrera para impedir la entrada, pero debe haber alguna forma, se que aun tenemos tiempo y que las clases acaban de comenzar." Dijo Draco parándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón. "Pero de todas formas investiguen ya."

Todos fueron en grupo hacia el castillo y poco antes de llegar se separarón, entrando de a dos para no levantar sospechas. Pansy se llevó a Tonks del brazo a la Casa Slytherin, y Tonks no tuvo oportunidad de volver a hablar con Hermione. _Ya la veré uno de estos días..._ Tonks había dormido tan poco la noche anterior, que el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, en el bosque hubo un momento que casi se quedó dormida, y lo único que deseaba era echarse en la cama. Y eso fue lo que hizo al llegar a su cuarto, Pansy, que sabia que había llegado tarde la noche anterior, no objetó en lo absoluto.

Al día siguiente, Draco parecía tener mucho tiempo libre. La seguía a todas partes, hablandole e intentando acercarsele un poco más, físicamente. Tonks decidió ajustar-y-aflojar la relación. _Hoy día me tocará..mmmhh... ignorarlo._ –Pensó, formando una malvada sonrisa, mientras Draco le enseñaba un mapa de Hogwarts y ella le sonreía a Goyle.

Todo funcionaba de maravilla, Draco se molestaba, pero no decía nada. A Pansy parecía gustarle la situación y Goyle le regaló un muffing de chocolate. Pasó todo el día sin que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Dumbledore, los pocos momentos que estaba sola, los usaba para acabar las tareas, las cuales eran más de las que podía recordar jamas haber tenido.

Lo mejor sería hacerse la enferma cuando ellos pensaran irse a Hogsmeade y así visitar al bondadoso director.

Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro de historia, no podía hacer la tarea de _resumir el tema del día,_ pues se había quedado dormida en clases. Pasó media hora sentada y entonces vió a Hermione entrar a la biblioteca, junto a Ginny, ambas cargando una pila de libros. Al verse Hermione se quedó un rato parada cerca a ella.

Acomodando los libros en el estante, comenzó a hablarle. " ¿Pero que haces TÚ un sábado en la biblioteca?"

"Hola Tonks." Murmuró Ginny con la boca media cerrada y se dió media vuelta mirando alrededor.

"Hola." Respondió Tonks lentamente, para luego mirar severamente a Hermione.

"Ron le contó," Dijo Hermione señalando a Ginny con la cabeza, mientras que esta se alejaba hacia uno de los estantes. Tonks se sonrojó al ver que estante era. "La he hecho prometer no decirselo a nadie, Ron está bastante preocupado por todo esto de los mortifagos y no quería que su hermanita se metiera en problemas."

"¡Espera! ¡¿No me digas que también le dijo que Draco tenia la marca!?" Gritó Tonks silenciosamente, mirando a Hermione completamente perpleja sin cerrar la boca.

Hermione se veía algo incomoda y siguió acomodando los libros, muy interesada en cambiarlos de lugar, una y otra vez.

"No lo puedo creer..." Tonks negó con la cabeza y se volteó a sus propios libros. _Snape se llega a enterar que alguien sabe de esto y estoy muerta._

"Tonks, lo siento, yo también me moleste al saberlo, pero no te preocupes..." Hermione se asomó para asegurarse que Ginny no las escuchara. "La hechicé y cada vez que intente hablar del asunto con alguien que no sea nosotros se le inmovilizará la lengua."

"Debiste hechizar al hermano en primer plano." Tonks comenzaba a imaginarse al pelirojo perdiendo magicamente sus pantalones en las proximas clases que tuvieran juntos o creciendole sin razón un par de pechos. "Es para matarlo."

Hemione cambio de tema y le contó que había hablado con Dumbledore para que la citara y pudiera discutir con él acerca del asunto, ya que ahora los Slytherins sospecharian demasiado en el caso que fuera ella por cuenta propia a ver al director, así que tenía una cita oficial con el el sábado por la noche, „para intercambiar métodos de aprendizaje con una escuela extranjera."

"Eres un genio, Hermione." Dijo Tonks en tono elogioso olvidando su enojo. Hermione le ragaló una amplia sonrisa.

La noche del sabado llegó y Tonks ya habia discutido de todo con sus compañeros. Les pormetió falsamente no decir nada y cuidarse de no poner al director sospechoso.

Sábado por la noche y adolecentes sin la tutela de sus padres. Todos se habían ido a tomar a Hogsmeada, y Tonks había estado sola por una hora, antes de dirigirse a la oficina del director.

Frente a la entrada dió la contraseña y subió las escaleras, mientras era subida oyó las voces de dos hombres conversando. La voz de uno de ellos le ocasionó un cosquilleó en el vientre e inconscientemente se pasó una mano por la cabeza, acomodandose el cabello.

"¡Tonks!" La saludó Dumbledore, a su lado estaba parado Snape mirandola seriamente.

_¡__Ya regreso!_

"Que bueno que llegaras casi al mismo tiempo que Severus, así no tendrás que ir a buscarlo para contarle lo que me querías contar."

"¿Contar que cosa?" Preguntó Snape alzando una ceja y mirando a Dumbledore.

"Hermione Granger fue tan amable de contarme acerca de un plan que traman algunos de tus estudiantes, Severus, y le pedí que me enviara a Tonks para que me diera más detalles, y , por supuesto, su opinión al respecto."

Dumbledore se veía muy contento, a diferencia de Snape, el cual fruncía el seño y la miraba penetrantemente. Tonks frunció igualmente el seño, ¿Qué razón tenia para molestarse? Era obvio que tendría que informar al director de todo lo que averiguara. Se sentó en el sofá y cambió su apariencia a la de siempre, intentando parecer estar relajada, pero en realidad estaba algo inquieta.

"Pero que maravilla es ver a una metamorfomaga transformarse, tan fluido y natural." Dumbledore se sentó e hizo aparecer tres copas de vino tinto. Snape se sentó de mala gana, sin decir nada.

"Bueno, que no te intimide tu jefe de Casa, en estos momentos no eres su estudiante, así que no te puede castigar o dar detención." Bromeó Dumbledore al ver como Tonks miraba a Snape. "Nuestro maestro de pociones está solo algo cansado, no es cierto Severus?"

"No." Respondió Snape secamente, dejando de mirar a Tonks y cogiendo su copa. "Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones."

"¿Bueno, que cosas son las que ya sabe, Dumbledore?" Tonks decidió no dejarse intimidar por Snape, después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo.

Dumbledore le contó exactamente lo que ella tenia planeado contarle, e incluso un poco más detallado. Al parecer Hermione había prestado mucha más atención a la reunión que ella misma. Cuando acabó, miró a Snape, el cual se veía algo preocupado por lo que acababa de oir.

"Ves Severus, estoy seguro que de eso no te hubieses enterado jamas, sino tuvieramos a Tonks aqui con nosotros."

"Tal vez no tan pronto, pero sin duda en algún momento hubiese obtenido la misma información," Snape sonaba aburrido, "... sin la ayuda de Nymphadora."

Ahora Tonks estaba segura que Snape estaba molesto con ella. _¡__No he hecho nada malo!_ Tonks cogió su copa y le lanzó una mirada irritada a Snape.

"Bueno, bueno..." Dumbledore se recostó en su sillón. "Tonks como planeas proseguir, tampoco te podemos tener en Hogwarts todo un año entero, también te necesitamos en la Orden y como Auror."

"Pues, estaba pensando mantenerme alerta durante estas primeras semanas y quizás..." Tonks le dió otro trago a su copa y se rió para adentro, al pensar de lo que estaba por decir "...yo estaba pensando, si vengo a verlo a usted muy a menudo, probablemente perdería la confianza que he ganado con los Slytherins. En ese caso lo mejor seria reunirme con Severus, digamos tres veces por semana para informarle a él acerca de todo y también tratar asuntos de la orden."

Snape la miró desafiante y Tonks tomó nerviosamente más vino, intentando esconder su sonrisa tras la copa. El efecto del vino comenzaba a calentarle la cara. Fuera cual fuese la razón de su repentina amragura, Tonks estaba dispuesta a ganar más tiempo para estar con Snape.

"Pero que magnifica idea, Tonks, y en casos de emergencia, cuando seas necesitada por ejemplo, podrás usar su chimenea." Dumbledore juntó las manos y se sentó derecho. "A partir de hoy, para tus compañeros, el profesor Snape te dará clases avanzadas de pociónes y defensa contra las artes oscuras a petición de tu otra escuela, lunes, miércoles y viernes después de la cena."

Dumbledore y Tonks se sonrierón, Snape en cambio se acabó su copa y cruzó los brazos. Tonks estaba aliviada de no oirlo refutar las decisiones de Dumbledore. Se quedó mirandolo un rato, él estaba mirando a la mesa y se le veía un poco más pálido de lo normal, tenia la cara algo demacrada. _Me pregunto que habra tenido que hacer estos ultimos dias. _

"Muy bien, con eso creo que ya hemos arreglado este asunto, esperó que tengan aun una noche placentera." Dumbledore sonreía amablemente y se paró para acompañarlos a la salida. "Y los dos, recuerden, quiero que tomen todo esto muy en serio, a pesar de que estoy completamente seguro que Hogwarts es, gracias a mi hechizo, de momento impenetrable, hay que estar alertas. Las consecuencias, incluso si es un solo mortifago el que llegará a infiltrarse, serian debastadoras. Los más jovenes, sobre todo, están completamente indefensos."

Dumbledore se quedó serio un momento, pero antes de que Tonks y Snape abandonaran la oficina, les sonrió una última vez.

Andaban por el pasillo y Tonks ya se había vuelto a transformar en Miss Lipton, cada vez lo hacia con más facilidad y rapidez. Snape avanzaba rápidamente dando pasos largos y a Tonks le pareció que intentaba evitarla, pero ella no dejaría que se fuera, igualando su velocidad andó a su lado.

"¿Estas molesto por algo?"

Snape bajó la velocidad, y le respondió sin mirarla. "Si estoy molesto o no, no tendria poque interesarle a nadie. Ahora, sino me equivoco, creía haberte dicho que mantuvieras las cosas que oyeras parar tí."

"Solo me dijiste que no dijera nada de..." Tonks bajó un poco la voz. "...la marca de Draco y tampoco lo he hecho, lo otro en cambio, asi me lo prohibieras, se lo contaría a Dumbledore." Tonks estaba algo extrañada, no le estaba gustando que Snape quisiera que Dumbledore no estuviera informado.

"No seas ridícula..." Dijo Snape con desagrado y la miró molesto, Tonks comenzaba a irritarse. "..con respecto a la marca, Dumbledore está muy bien informado. Lo que quiero saber es porque fue Granger, la que lo informó al director de un asunto tan confidencial,¿Me podrías explicar eso?"

Tonks comprendió su error, y se le revolvió el estomago al pensar que ya cuatro personas sabían lo de Draco y sus planes, y no solo Hermione.

"Supongo..." Snape se interrumpió y no dijo nada hasta que cruzaron dos Gryffindors que andaban por el pasillo."...supongo que acerca de la marca ya saben más personas que tu y Dumbledore, ¿Ó aquello si recordaste ocultar?"

"Ya te dije que nadie más lo sabe." Respondió Tonks intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

"Oh- en ese caso, estoy aliviado."

Tonks no se atrevió a decir nada más, solo caminaba molesta, ocultando así su inseguridad. Aunque en realidad si estaba algo enojada después de todo ¿Por qué la trataba tan rudamente de repente? _¿__Va a odiarme ahora para siempre por aquella estupidez?_ Tanto tiempo habia estado esperando su regresó y ahora todo iba cuesta abajo.

Llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se separaban, sin embargo no había nadie que la estuviera esperando en la Casa Slytherin. No seria gran problema acompañar un poco al profesor, además, así podria intentar arreglar las cosas.

" ¿No era ese el camino a la Casa Slytherin?" Le preguntó Snape señalando rápidamente con la mano el pasillo a la derecha.

"Si, pero no hay nadie ahi, no me extrañarán si llego un poco tarde." Tonks le sonrió y Snape solo le alzó una ceja. " ¿Y, bueno, que tal estuvo la caza de mortifagos?"

Snape negó con la cabeza, cruzó los brazos y-

"¡Severus!" McGonagall apareció sospechosamente de una esquina. "Que coincidencia encontrarte aqui, justamente quería hablar contigo, oh.. Miss Lipton, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall" Respondió Tonks alegre y con respeto, tal como una estudiante.

"Severus, necesitaba hablarte acerca de un nuevo plan para los estudiantes..."

"Minerva, ahora no puedo, justo estaba discutiendo con Miss Lipton acerca de su rendimiento escolar, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, si me disculpas." Snape no esperó a respuestas y siguió su camino. McGonagall le hechó una mirada venenosa y luego se sonrió para si misma. Tonks que conocía esa expresión, y decidió mejor apresurarse y perseguir lo antes posible al amargado profesor.

No avanzaron mucho y llegaron a la puerta de Snape. Él seguía molesto y Tonks comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Ya, lo siento. Lamento haberle dicho algo a Hermione, no volvera a suceder."

"Fantástico." Snape entró y cerró su puerta de un golpe. La ira en Tonks subió en un instante haciendola presionar los puños fuertemente.

Tonks estuvo todo el día siguiente de mal humor. Cuando pensaba en lo exagerado que se había comportada Snape, sentía que le hervía la sangre. _¡__No puedo creer que me esté tratando asi! Pero que más era de esperarse de ese hombre..Y yo toda estupida me disculpo como una niñita de cinco años..._Todas las personas a su alrededor parecían estar consientes de su estado de animó y solo le hablaban con mucho cuidado y amabilidad. Pero por la noche, cuando todas dormían y ella estaba recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida en la nada, sintió una presión en el pecho, casi dolorosa, no estaba segura que era lo que estaba sintiendo... _talvez para el todo fue solo algo de una noche y sin importancia, talvez no me pueda volver a acercar nunca más a el.._. Tonks no se lo queria admitir a si misma, pero tenia miedo.

La nueva semana llegó, y Tonks había recobrado su buen animo, después de todo, no era de esas personas que podían estar molestas por mucho tiempo, aunque a veces se lo deseara. Era Lunes y por la tarde tendría su encuentro con Snape, Pansy le decía que la admiraba mucho, ya que ni ella, siendo una Slytherin, aguantaria clases extras con Snape tres veces por semana.

Entró al salón justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas y se sentó algo agitada por haber tenido que correr. A Snape no se le veia tan fatigado como en la noche del sábado. Comenzó sus clases, hablando acerca de hechizos de protección a objetos y como causar ilusiones para distraer a posibles enemigos, en un momento mientras hablaba, sus ojos dejaron de ver a la multitud y se posarón en los de Tonks, a pesar de no ser más de cinco segundos, Tonks sintió sonrojarse y en vez de apretar los labios y mirarlo molesta como lo habia planeado, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, instantaneamente se maldijo. _¡__Seré estúpida!__ ¡__Asi jamas va a respetarme! _Tonks decidió no mirarlo más a los ojos, y abrió su libro para obligarse a no levantar la mirada, cuando lo oyera hablar. A diferencia de otras clases en esta no se estaba durmiendo, y eso que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la lección.

Por la noche, estuvo cenando en la gran sala con Pansy, la cual le decía que era una tontería buscar una entrada a Hogwarts, Dumbledore era uno de los magos más poderosos que habían y un grupo de estudiantes jamas serian capaces de atravesar una de sus barreras.

"Bueno tendremos que ver la forma de hacer entrar a Draco en razón." Dijo Tonks comiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal.

"Bueno, yo no pienso decirle nada."

"Terminé." Dijo Tonks limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. "Mejor voy lo antes posible así podré regresar antes, hasta luego." Apurada se levantó de la mesa.

"Si, anda. Yo lo vi salir justo cuando estábamos entrando y mejor no hacerlo esperar. Adios."

Tonks se encaminó decidida a no dejarse intimidar o ser provocada, pues quería aclarar las cosas con él de una vez, después todo estaría bien.

_TOCK TOCK TOCK _–Tonks golpeó firmemente la puerta de la oficina de Snape, tal vez un poco muy firme...

Snape abrió la puerta y la miró desde arriba. "Hazme el favor de controlar tus ataques de histeria cuando estés conmigo." Dijo lentamente. "Pasa."

Tonks entró y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, respirando profundamente.

"No vamos a hablar aquí." Snape abrió otra puerta al lado de ella y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Tonks no se hizo de esperar y sin decir nada entró al nuevo cuarto.

Al entrar, fue recibida por una atmósfera más cálida e iluminada. La pequeña sala no era más grande que la oficina, pero definitivamente más acogedora, tenia dos sillones, una chimenea ardiendo y estaba llena de estantes repletos de libros. Vió otra puerta a medio abrir, y pudo reconocer por la rendija la parte de una cama grande y una mesa de noche.

"¿Aqui vives?" Preguntó Tonks mirando bien a los alrededores.

"Si, sientate." Snape sonaba impaciente o tal vez incomodo de tener a alguien en un lugar el cual era privado para él. Cmom fuera, él mismo se sentó en uno de los sillones, recostandose al respaldar.

Tonks obedeció y lo miró un rato, algo preocupada.

"Severus, ¿Vas a seguir molesto por lo de anteayer?"

Snape tomó un suspiro y contestó algo cansado. "No empieces con la misma estupidez."

Tonks sabia que a él le molestaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas, pero aun asi prosiguio, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Se endereció y se llevó una mano a la sien, "¿Y por qué me estas tratando tan indiferente?"

"¿Vas a seguir con el mismo tema toda la noche?" Respondió enojado y parecía estar por perder la paciencia." Sino tienes nada que decirme acreca de tu investigaciones en estos últimos días, entonces será mejor que te marches."

Tonks no aguantó más, no iba a quedarse con toda esa frustación adentro.

"¡Escuchame Severus, deja de tratarme como si no hubiera pasado nada o como sino tuviera importancia!" Gritó golpenadose la pierna con una mano."¡¡Tuvimos sexo en la biblioteca, maldita sea! ¡¿Acaso esperas que me de todo igual?!"

A tonks le latía el corazón a cien por hora, Snape parecía que le hubiesen hechado un chorro de agua encima, se quedó unos segundos perplejo, mirando a Tonks roja y enfurecida.

Tonks sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y respiraba fuertemente, concentrándose en no dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. No podía descifrar la expresión que llevaba Snape en el rostro, pero el tambien había enderecido la espalda.

"Acerca de eso...," Snape hablaba con la voz ronca. "...sería mejor que olvidemos lo que sucedió, fue un error ..."

"¡NO!" Gritó Tonks con la voz quebrada, estaba enfurecida con él por querer ignorarlo todo, enfurecida consigo misma porque le dolieran tanto sus palabras.

"¡¿Por qué has llegado a la conclusión de que haciendo esto podrías haber cometido un error, eh?!"

"En ningún momento he dicho que el error fuera mio." respondió Snape masajeandose entre los ojos.

"¡Ah! ¿Soy yo la del error?" Tonks tomó un tono sarcástico, cruzando los brazos para acentuar el mensaje e intentando controlar su ira. "No sabia que tuvieras tremendo complejo de inferioridad como para pensar que la persona que se acuestan contigo, esta cometiendo un _error_, Severus."

"¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Tonks, no voy a tolerar que me hables de esa manera!" Contestó Snape amenazante, Tonks retrocedió un poco en su asiento sin dejar de mirarlo."Y para tu información, ya que realmente te mueres por saber, me he enterado de tus asuntos con el hombrelobo, acaso estás diciendome que quieres hacer de esto algo serio, mientras estás con otro. ¡Que estés discutiendo tan tercamente por todo esto es una paradoja de lo más absurda! Ó no te habías percatado!?"

Tonks sintió su sangre helarse. Como el lo decía la hacia sentirse sucia, pero ella no tenia nada con Lupin, que lo haya querido hasta hace poco era muy diferente. Ahora Snape se veía algo conmocionado, sin embargo se mantenía amenazante, Tonks no habia estado pensando muy detalladamente acerca de la seriedad de la relación, solo quería estar cerca a Snape y no ser rechazada por él. Se sentía muy confundida, si era algo de una noche, como Snape decía, entonces ¿Por qué queria seguir viendolo? ¿Por qué aun en momentos como este sentía algo de calor en el pecho? Si bien, bastante escondido tras todo el desagrado de lo que oia.

"Remus y yo no tenemos nada." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Ah, no tienen?" Preguntó Snape con interés fingido. "Bueno me parece que ya se ha hablado suficiente del asunto, ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme con respecto a tu _misión_?"

Tonks no dijo nada. Después de un momento se paró y se dirigió a la salida, Snape la seguía con la mirada, sin moverse de su asiento. Tonks abrió la puerta y antes de salir y cerrarla tras suyo le dijo seriamente. "Quizás estuve enamorada de Remus y pensaba constantemente en él, estaba convencida que algún día lo conquistaria, pero por tu culpa lo he abandonado todo... lo he tenido que olvidar."

La puerta se cerró y Tonks se fue a su cuarto sin voltear atrás.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

FIN!

No, broma... pero ya (mejor dicho por fin) estructuré toda la historia y hasta ya se como va a terminar! Lo que no se, es cuantos capítulos escribiré el resto.

Un capitulo como este jamas había escrito antes. ... no se si les guste o si se me paso la mano y está muy cursi, jejeje . Pero bueno, ya saben, es mi primer Fic y lo tengo para experimentar y practicar, lo que no quiere decir que no lo tome en serio, solo que me dejo muchas libertades.

A todos los lectores: Dejenme Reviews!!si?:) Chau locas!


	13. Chapter 13

Uy, a los siglos… he querido subir esto antes pero se me cruzaba de todo, pero ahora encontré el tiempo y la inspiración y ta tann!! Gracias a todas que me dejan feedback, este capítulo va por ustedes!  
Ojala que les guste, que mi gusto es a veces demasiado…subjetivo…  
Bueno, lean lean! (yupi!)

**Treceavo Capítulo**

Los pasos podían oírse claramente a travez de la puerta cerrada y se alejaban por el pasillo. Seguramente Tonks estaba descargando su ira contra el suelo. Snape se quedo en su sillón pensativo y mirando el lugar donde ella había estado sentada hace unos instantes. Soltó un resoplido y se rió burlonamente por dentro mientras contemplaba la varita que Tonks acababa de olvidar._¿Quién demonios se olvida de su varita?  
_  
No muy pacientemente esperaba a que regresará la, seguramente aun enojada pero hasta los huesos avergonzada de Tonks, la cual tras el increíble espectáculo que acababa de montar tendría que tragarse su orgullo y volver, si es que en verdad quería recuperar su indispensable varita. Oh, mil frases mordaces y sarcásticas se le pasaban por la cabeza y se las diría una por una lentamente disfrutando el momento en el cual su rostro se enrojecía de furia y vergüenza, si tan solo hubiese sido un descerebrado estudiante (de preferencia Potter). Pero no, fue Tonks y desde hacia días que estaba desconcertado por culpa de ella .

Todo había sido un maldito error, ¿como pudo ser capaz de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y haberlo hecho con ella? Una miembro de la Orden, a quien iría volver a ver garantizadamente. Tal vez fue lo suficientemente irracional de pensar que todo se olvidaría, todo volvería a ser como siempre después de tener satisfechos sus repentinos deseos. Pero claro que no, después de tantas miserias, desagrados y sufrimientos que habían formado y aun seguían siendo parte de su vida, un momento de placer y satisfacción no era sencillo de olvidar, incluso para él, a quien ese tipo de cosas no eran más que distracciones. _Maldita sea_.

Ganarse aquella pequeña inestabilidad emocional era el peor error que pudo haber cometido, siendo un doble espía, el cual tiene que lidiar con el Señor Oscuro constantemente, cerrando su mente y disfrazando sus pensamientos, no podía permitirse ni un segundo de debilidad. Un instante en el que se distrajese, traería consigo una dolorosa muerte, el señor Oscuro no toleraba la infidelidad.  
Ya tenia demasiados problemas en recordarle a Dumbledore de cuidar sus palabras ante el arrogante de Potter, quién decidió que él no necesitaba aprender algo tan fastidioso y complicado como Oclumencia y terminó prestándose así, como interlocutor personal del Señor Oscuro. Claro esta, ya que el Elegido de todas formas terminaba distorsionando en su limitada capacidad de percepción todo lo que oía no era tan peligroso, pero seguía siendo un riesgo. _Desgraciado incompetente._

Como fuese, en su semana fuera de Hogwarts Snape había decidido solucionar el insignificante problema con Tonks que le traía tantos inconvenientes y el incomodo problema con McGonagall, la cual había descubierto un nuevo método de como hacerle la vida imposible, seguro como venganza a las injusticias contra los Gryffindors, Snape se sorprendía de lo cruel que esa mujer podía ser.

Para solucionar lo de Tonks, lo mejor sería evitarla lo más posible, supuso. Pensó que seguramente no sería difícil ya que ella ya habría perdido el interés en verlo, pero esa opción se fue al demonio tras la orden de Dumblerdore a petición de Tonks, de verla 3 veces por semana. Magnifico. Snape ya había notado rápidamente el ridículo y obvio enamoramiento de la metamorfomaga por Lupin, no es que la chica fuera muy discreta… cambiando su apariencia, su patronus... Lo que en ese entonces a lo mucho le causaba algo de desagrado, ahora le llegaba al pecho como una molesta espina. ¿Como podía ser el mismo tan susceptible? Esa era otra de las pruebas de lo extremadamente estúpido que había sido al dejarse llevar. Pero era una cuestión de corto plazo, pronto volvería a ser el de antes. Simplemente matar sentimientos y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Ya que aparentemente Tonks continuaba con la idea de repetir lo sucedido, optó por hacerle recordar que para ella todo había sido una corta aventura y que regresará a lo que en un principio buscaba.

Pero la noche había sido un fracaso, y no solo no sabia como librarse de ella, también se odiaba porque una parte de el no lo intentaba en serio. Se obligaba a detestarla y buscar escusas para sentir desagrado y desprecio al verla, y aunque cientas de razones aparecieran, no podían con el peso de su propio ser en busca de algo agradable para si mismo. Lo cual Dumbledore seguramente verría como una prueba de que todo ser quiere ser amado, no era si no nada más que debilidad. El deseo y el odio comenzaban a mezclarse, lo mejor sería dejarlo todo al neutral, no necesitaba más inestabilidades.

Ya habia pasado un buen tiempo y nadie habia tocado a su puerta, a lo mejor la muchacha era más orgullosa de lo que parecía, mejor para él, no seria bueno verla en ese momento, no cuando tenía aun tantas cosas inconclusas en mente.

Snape se paró y cogió la varita de Tonks para guardarla en algún estante, se la devolveria al día siguiente en clases, claro está solo si Tonks le preguntaba por ella. A lo mejor ni se había dado cuenta que le faltaba la varita…Estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación cuando sonó la puerta. Su corazón dió un diminuto salto, al instante frunció el seño y apretó la varita fuertemente.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó desganadamente y volviendose a sentar en su sillón.

"Severus, soy yo Minerva. Abre la puerta."

Snape alzó la cabeza y ambas cejas mirando con una expresión entre sorpresa y susto a la puerta. _No me jo…_

"De prisa, ya me quiero ir a dormir." McGonagall sonaba impaciente.

Snape giró una mano y la puerta se abrió completamente. El se mantenía a buena distancia. Mc Gonagall se quedó parada en la puerta, toda su ropa la cubría una capa negra y no llevaba puesto su sombrero habitual, parecía haber estado durmiendo hace poco tiempo.

"¿A que se debe tu apreciable visita a estás modestas horas, Minerva?"

"Oh Severus, pero que caballero." McGonagall sonrió con un lado de la boca cortamente, entró a la habitación y se sentó en el sillón libre frente a Snape. "Vengo a petición de Miss Lipton. Verás, la encontré deambulando en el pasillo en búsqueda de su varita, se veía bastante confundida y al hablarle.."

"Y me podrías decir," añadió rápidamente Snape, enfureciendo a McGonagall por interrumpirla." ¿Por qué no pudó venir ella misma y prefirió pedirte a ti, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, la persona más adecuada a que vinieras a solicitar una de sus pertenencias?"

McGonagall lo miró fijamente sin perder la postura, y cuando estaba por hablar Snape la volvió a interrumpir. "¿Y de donde sacaste aquella capa negra, estando sola en los pasillos y sin tu varita?"

McGonagall tomó una bocanada de aire y si no fuera porque apretaba fuertemente los labios formando una linea, cualquiera diría que se convirtió en estatua.

"¿Co- como te diste cuenta?" Su cara se pusó roja y la voz no era más que un hilo.

Snape se sentó y la supuesta McGonagall se transformó rápidamente en Tonks quién miraba fijamente al suelo, apretando aun más los labios. Ya no solo le había gritado a Snape furiosamente y había dejado olvidada su varita, ahora también había fracasado su intento por engañarlo.

"Digamos que por un instante ví una corbata Slytherin bajo esa capa negra," Tonks rápidamente se miró la nombrada prenda, "y ya que tengo mis dudas en que Minerva McGonagall se paseé en las noches por Hogwarts, disfrazada de una Slytherin con una capa negra, esperando a que pase alguien para abrirla, se me ocurrió que tal vez no se tratase de ella."

Tonks seguía mirando al suelo pero su rostro había perdido aquel tono rojizo y ya no se le veía tan tensa. Snape la observaba cruzando los brazos, primero sus ojos bajando la mirada hasta sus labios y luego recorriendo su cuello y la espalda ligeramente encorbada ya que apoyaba los codos a sus piernas, de pronto vió como su espalda se enderecía e instantáneamente la volvió a mirar al rostro.

Tonks lo miraba directamente. "¿Podrías dármela?" Tenia una expresión molesta y su tono de voz delataba lo mucho que le costaba pedirle algo después de todo lo ocurrido.

"¿Darte que?"

"Pues …eso." Dijo Tonks señalando con la cabeza la varita que Snape sostenía en la mano.

"Ah," dijo Snape y alzó la varita observandola interesado, "interesante."

"Me la podrias dar…" Tonks respiraba hondamente y se tambaleaba en su silla. "_¿Por favor?_"

Snape se veía como alguien quien intentaba fuertemente aguantarse la risa y Tonks como alguien que estaba a punto de estallar. "Pues digamos que necesitas una pequeña lección Miss Tonks, ¿Ó acaso realmente piensas que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana? Creo que tendre que consfizcar este artefacto y dejarte recapacitar por tus actos."

Tonks se quedó por un instante con la boca abierta y después de sacudir la cabeza y tragar saliva preguntó: "¡¿Estás chiflado?!"

Ahora él que estaba con la boca algo abierta era Snape, pero Tonks solo se encogió un poco y continuó enojada. "N- no puedes quitarme mi varita así!" Recobró su confianza por completo al recordar su varita. "¡En momentos como estos no podemos ponernos a jugar a la estudiante y al profesor! ¡Dame mi varita en este instante!"

"No." Respondió Snape secamente e interiormente se preguntaba porque no simplemente le daba su maldita varita y la dejaba irse de una vez. "Serás capaz de sobrevivir los peligros del castillo una noche sin ella, y te proporcionará el tiempo suficiente para que reflexiones."

Tonks miró dramaticamente a los alrededores como pidiendo ayuda y volvió a mirar a Snape sumamente enfurecida, mientras esté solo le alzaba una ceja arrogantemente. Sin embargo, segundos después Tonks se calmó y una malvada sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Snape la miró extrañado preguntadose a qué el repentino cambio de actitud.

"Severus," dijo Tonks iluminada y parandose de su sitio. "Ó me das mi varita,…" Tonks aflojó su corbata. Snape sentía como sus piernas se tensificaban. "…ó, me desvistó, dime…quieres que me desvista?"

_Maldito sea Merlin_. Snape sentía que si no la mandaba a su cuarto en ese preciso momento, estaría a punto de repetir su error de la manera más salvaje. No, tan debil no era, si podría resistir aquella provocación. Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro le estrechó la varita. "Lamentablemente está noche tendrás que que contener tus… costumbres exibicionistas, quiero ir a dormir y no seguir aburriéndome" dijo en tono aburrido, aun con la varita en mano esperando a que se la quite.

Tonks le dió una triunfante sonrisa, no obstante Snape notó algo de decepción en su mirada, y Tonks aprovechó la acción para rozar ligeramente su mano al coger su varita, fue menos de un segundo, sin embargo la sensación se quedó en aquella zona.

"Ahora andate."

Ella se marchó sin decir nada más y a juzgar por el repentinó vació que sintió Snape en el estomago supusó que las cosas serían más dificiles de las que había planeado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tonks se transformó en Mariana y guardó su varita a un lado de la falda. Se quedó parada en su sitio, se sentía bien estando parada frente a la puerta de Snape. La mirada que le había lanzado al ella proponer despojarse de su ropa frente a él, le hizo perder la fuerza en las piernas, y a pesar del trato repelente que mantenía Snape frente a ella, supo que en el fondo él también la deseaba. _¡También me quiere, lo se! Solo lo niega, pero se lo demostraré, le demostraré lo que en verdad siente, ó no me llamo Nimfa…. O no soy una respe__table Auror!_ Tonks sonreía ampliamente para si misma y una fuerza la llenaba por dentro.

Esa noche durmió de lo más bien y al día siguiente conversaba alegremente con todos sus amigos Slytherins, ya hasta molestaba a la gente de las otras casas y habla mal de los sangre sucia y muggles, como si fuera una mortifaga. Todos se veían muy relajados y contentos aquel día, solo Draco estaba algo impaciente o preocupado, no tomaba parte de las conversaciones y no los quizo acompañar a tomar desayuno.

Tonks bajó impacientemente a la gran sala, junto a Pansy, la cual se le había pegado como chicle. Al llegar se llevó la primera decepción del día. El lugar de Snape en la mesa de profesores estaba vació. Como fuera, no importaba, ya lo verría más tarde en clases...Y automaticamente la segunda decepción le cayó encima, cuando recordó que aquel día no tenia clases con el. _Ajj..._

"Despierta." Dijo Pansy dandole una palmadita en la mejilla. "Come de una vez que no nos queda mucho tiempo."

"Si, tienes razón." Respondió Tonks sirviendose un vaso con leche.

"Creo que te vas a tener que cuidar de Carla."

"¿De Carla?" Preguntó Tonks, sin dejar de mirar a la mesa de los profesores.

"Si." Pansy alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza. "Ayer por la noche ví que estaba sentada en tu cama."

"Bueno, ¿Y?" Tonks dejó de mirar el espacio vacío de Snape y le prestó más atención a su amiga.

"Y tenia una foto tuya en la mano, en la que sonríes y saludas," Pansy la miró ansiosa,"no le digas que te dije, pero después se agachó a tu almohada y la olió profundamente con una cara muy …enamorada."

Tonks tenia la boca torcida, el seño entre fruncido y alzado, y los ojos bien abiertos. "¡Dios mio!" Se volteó hacia Carla incrédula y esta le sonrió coquetamente, Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa alzando ambas cejas, se volteó lentamente a su vaso de leche y tragó el contenido pesadamente.

"Que loca..." Comentó al acabarse su leche y se paró de la mesa botando un vaso de jugo al piso, el cual se rompió y manchó todo el lugar, hacienda voltear a todo el mundo a su sitio."Vamonos."

Pansy la siguió y mientras ambas se dirigían lentamente a clases le contó como había visto a una de las chicas en el baño se afeitaba la barbilla.

El día pasó tranquilo, lo único malo fue la completa ausencia de Snape, no se lo encontró ni una vez por los pasillos. Los siguientes dos días fueron iguales, si bien vió a Snape en clases, este la trataba exactamente igual que a cualquier otra estudiante y no respondia a ninguna de sus miradas. Tonks tampoco podía tirarsele encima en medio de clases y en la noche que fue a verlo, estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore y solo conversaron asuntos de la Orden. Aburrido.  
La evitaba obviamente, pero no la podría evitar para siempre. Mientras tanto Tonks decidió aprovechar el tiempo y averiguar más acerca de los progresos de su primo Malfoy con respecto a sus planes de infiltrar a gente al Castillo, el problema era que Draco igualmente la evitaba, sin embargo evitaba a todo el mundo, solo le molestaba que ella también fuera incluida en aquel rechazo. Su actitud cambio de la noche a la mañana, y solo podía significar una cosa… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado habia hablado personalmente con Draco… ¿pero que cosa le pudo haber dicho para distorsionarlo tanto? Tonks sabia que era de suma importancia no perder a Draco de vista, pero no podía dejar de pensar en encontrar la forma para estar a solas con Snape.

Y otros dos días pasarón y Tonks comenzaba a desesperarse, ahora no solo Draco y Snape la evitaban, tampoco había podido hablar con Hermione, Harry o Ron, los tres parecían planear algo, siempre que se les veía juntos, se hablaban susurrando. Estos últimos días realmente se sentía como toda una Slytherin, bueno eso habia sido durante 4 días enteros sin pausa. Acababan de cenar en la gran sala y ahora estaba sentada con un libro en la mano, frente a la chimenea de la Casa Slytherin. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que se trataba el libro, solo sabia que se titulaba "Trolls y sus secretos," y que lo tenia en la mano para ganarse un poco de privacidad, ya que Pansy no se le despegaba. Ahora que estaba _leyendo_, Pansy estaba terminando un ensayo que tenían que entregar la semana siguiente en Pociones. Ya que aun faltaba mucho para la semana siguiente, Tonks ni se preocupaba (ya tendría la madrugada del día anterior al de la entrega para completar dicho ensayo), y solo miraba al fuego relajandose un poco.

De pronto sintió que el sofá donde estaba sentada se movió un poco y al otro extremo vió a Draco acomodandose y mirando igualmente al fuego. Se le veia terrible, le sorprendía que los demás no lo notaran, o tal vez la iluminación del fuego dramatizaba sus gestos, aun así, era notorio que su cara estaba algo más pálida de lo normal y una ojeras verdes le daban el aspectó de un muerto. Draco se volteó a verla y Tonks notó que tenia los ojos hinchados _¿Ha estado llorando?_Draco le dio una sonrisa cansada y se volvió a parar para retirarse.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Donde has estado?" Preguntó Tonks cuidadosamente.

"Estuve en la biblioteca…" Respondió con la voz ronca.

_¡Mentira! _Tonks lo miró escéptica. "Ah si. ¿Pero te sientes bien? Se te ve terrible…"

Draco vaciló y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, dandose media vuelta se dirigió a su cuarto. "Solo estoy cansado, con todas estas tareas y los _otros_ asuntos no he tenido mucho tiempo para dormir."

Tonks lo observaba, mientras él arrastraba los pies en dirección a su cuarto. Sintió un poco de lastima por él, algo lo torturaba, algo que seguramente no podía contarle a nadie. Su tarea era ahora averiguar que cosa era ese _algo_, estaría cumpliendo de ese modo con su misión y a la vez le daría la excusa perfecta para conversar con Snape a solas. Era tarde y ya todos se habían ido a dormir, pero Tonks sabía que si ahora se echase a dormir, se pasaría toda la noche revolcandose en su cama. Decidió darse un paseito por los pasillos, quien sabe, quizás tenia suerte y se topaba con Snape. Esta ultima idea fue la decisiva, Tonks daría su paseito sea como sea. Silenciosamente se escapó de la sala y salió al oscuro pasillo sin que nadie lo notara.

Deambuló por una media hora, no muy silenciosamente, sin encontrar ni un solo fantasma, era como si todo el Castillo estuviese durmiendo. Pensó que lo mejor sería no ir a tocar a la puerta del profesor ya que podría reaccionar de una forma no muy gentil, pero deambular cerca a su dormitorio no ocasionaría que la envenenara. Fue en marcha a las escaleras de las mazmorras, donde con mucha suerte lo encontraría montando guardía o sabe Merlin que, ya casi había llegado cuando oyó el familiar sonido de vidrio rompiendose.

"¡Yo no fui-!" Se le escapó de la boca e instantanemante se la tapó con las manos. Alguien habia roto algún vidrio y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando notó de donde provinó aquel sonido. ¡La camara de pociones!

Tenia que tratarse de Snape, Slughorn no estaría a estas horas tan lejos de su cuarto.

"P-pr… ¡MINERVA POR FAVOR!" Salió la voz de Snape a través de la masiva puerta de madera. Tonks se acerco instantaneamente para oir que cosa ocurría. _¡Uy la mujer se le lanzó!_

"Sabia que te encontraría aquí, Severus, con tus pociones" su voz apenas se oia y Tonks pegó una oreja para oir mejor. "Y ahora deja de hacerte el difícil, que los dos somos adultos y hemos estado mucho tiempo aislados, tu eres un hombre y yo una toda una mujer."

"Yo… ¡NO! ¡Saca la mano de ahí!" Tonks se mordió el labio inferior conteniendose la risa, al oir la voz de Snape perder su entonación particular. "¡Que- Por Merlin Minerva ponte la falda!"

Entonces Tonks no oyó nada más, pegó con más fuerza la oreja y pudo escuchar unos sonidos opacos de tela y pasos, un frascó de vidrio se rompió en el suelo y al instante la puerta la empujó, haciendola caer al suelo. Al ponerse nuevamente de pie se encontró con la mirada de Snape que acaba de notarla, Snape estaba despeinado, con el rostro enverdecido y la miraba atónito.

"¡Miss Lipton!" Exclamó recuperando el aliento, Tonks sintió una acidez, con McGonagall presente sabia que estaba en serios problemas.

Desde adentro de la cámara preguntó suavemente, pero aun audible, McGonagall asustada a Snape, "¿Miss Lipton?"

"Ah-ah, yo estaba…" A Tonks no se le ocurría nada que decir, en ese momento desearía realmente haberse quedado en su cuarto.

"¿Que hace a estas horas fuera de su habitación?" Preguntó seriamente Snape, más aliviado que molesto.

"Yo-"

McGonagall salió completamente vestida y con tres pociones en las manos, como si hubiese estado buscandolas y miraba a la Slytherin bien molesta.

"Usted vendrá conmigo y le informaré acerca de su castigo, sigame."

McGonagall en todo ese tiempo no dijo ni una palabra, Tonks no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, la mujer emanaba un aura muy peligrosa. Snape se alejó del lugar y Tonks corrió detrás de él, por un lado estaba contenta de por fin poder estar con él a solas, por otro no sabia si en verdad estaba molesto… _¡Para nada! ¡Si lo acabo de salvar!_

Voltearón a la izquierda y ni bien estuvieron fuera de vista, Snape la agarró de la mano y la jaló, metiéndose con ella a un cuarto de deposito de Filch, lleno de escobas, frascos y baldes. Tonks sentía que los sentidos se le revolvían y la cara le ardía. Miraba a Snape a los ojos y con la boca abierta. Él se sentó exhausto sobre él piso jalandola a su lado. Una eternidad le pareció la ultima vez que estuvieron tan cerca, y para ser sincera había empezado a dudar que se repetiría. Pero ahí estaban. Era de verdad.

"¡Pero que suerte fue encontrarte!" Le dijo Snape con una amplia sonrisa y añadio entre risas. "Esa profesora casi me come, a por cierto no te asustes que…."

Tonks estaba como hipnotizada. Al oirlo hablarle así, de esa forma tan poco de él… a Tonks le recorrío un agradable escalofrío por la espalda y mientras él hablaba ella se tranformó en misma, con el pelo ahora purpura.

Snape se alejó un poco. "Pero si aún no…Tonks…" Sorprendido y sin dejar de mirarla se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Tonks no dijo nada, el interior del pecho y estomago le revoloteaba y una honda de calor recorrío sus piernas desde abajo para arriba. Lo agarró firmemente de la tunica y acercó su cara a la suya. Tanto lo había deseado, recién ahora se daba cuenta. Snape parecía estar en estado de shock e intentaba alejarse de ella recostandose. Tonks no paró y aprovechó para echarse encima de él disfrutando la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Cuando la cabeza de Snape tocó el suelo y dejo de alejarse, Tonks cerró los ojos y separó los labios. Solo oyó un ligero "…Tonks, que…" de los labios de Snape antes de sellarlos con un beso. Todo el cuerpo de Snape se petrifico y ni su lengua se movía. Tonks abrió ligeramente los ojos y borrosamente vió como Snape la miraba anonadado y de pronto su cuerpo comenzo a encogerse, Tonks soltó el beso y vió con horror como Snape se iba transformando, su pelo se aclaraba en la oscuridad del cuarto y enrulaba como el de cierta amiga suya, la cual se puso a respirar profunda- y rapidamente.

"¡¿Her- Hermione?!"

Las dos chica se mirarón sorprendidas y estupefactas. Y pudieron recién reaccionar cuando alguien abrió la puerta, iluminando el sucio cuarto. La sangre se le heló a Tonks y obviamente a Hermione también, ya que Tonks no la sentía respirar bajo suyo. Snape estaba parado en el marco de la puerta y las miraba desde arriba.

"Granger, Tonks, detención."

000000000000000

Uy en tremenda situación que se mete la payasa esa (Tonks). Jejeje… treceavo capítulo…número de la "buena" suerte, a ver si tengo suerte y cierta personita que conozco me deja un review (yeeee)

Y para el resto: Dejenme reviewwww

Jajaja (donde deje mi orgullo?) , Adiosin y gracias por leer hasta aquí :D


End file.
